Oraculum
by Elfkin
Summary: Things start out normal, or as normal as they can be at Hogwarts, until Hermione and Draco have a duel. The next thing you know there are death threats and Death Eaters.But that's not the only problems Hermione is having.What are the rest you ask?DONE
1. Nightmares

It was a cold morning at Hogwarts. Ice clung to the windows and frost laid upon the grounds. There was a mist that encircled the Forbidden Forest, giving it its look of terror. No sound could be heard and then the silence was broken by a scream that could have wakened the dead.  
  
Severus Snape started from a most horrible dream. He lay clutching at his heart. The memory of that night's events still fresh in his mind. A circle of people was around him and he faced a lone wizard. Lord Voldemort! They were dueling, but his defenses were too weak. The Dark Lord cast a curse. He fell to the ground. His body wrenched in pain. A cruel, cold voice laughed at his failure. He could feel the cold sweat that drenched his body and his heart was racing.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry are you okay?"  
  
"Come on Harry wake up!"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
A searing pain in his forehead woke Harry up. Seamus was shaking him by the shoulders and Ron had slapped him in the face. Neville and Dean were looking very worried at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Ouch! Ron! I'm up you can stop hitting me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry," Ron squeaked as his face reddened.  
  
Harry fumbled for his glasses trying to block out the pain in his mind. Ever since his last encounter with Lord Voldemort Harry has been having nightmares, but tonight's was the worst. Harry saw his death, the same that Voldemort has done to so many others. Among those were his parents and a fellow student.  
  
"Harry maybe you should see Professor Dumbledore," Ron said timidly.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Harry yelled getting out of his bed. Seamus and Ron moved out of the way, as Hermione came bursting through the dormitory door.  
  
"Not again." Hermione stopped next to Neville with a stern look on her face that made her look a lot like Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. "This is the fourth time this week and it's just going to get worse you know." Hermione said in a very tired voice.  
  
"Hermione, can we talk about this later?" Harry asked giving side- glances at Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They were all looking a little confused. Of course they knew that something was bothering Harry and that was why he would wake up screaming sometimes, but they didn't know what was making him scream.  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you two in the common room," Hermione sighed and left the boy's dormitory.  
  
Dean and Seamus went back to their beds as Neville chased his toad Trevor into a corner. Harry and Ron got dressed rather quickly and went downstairs. The common room was empty. The fire burned quietly, letting off a warm glow. Harry sat down in a red armchair by the fire with Ron close by in a chair across from him.  
  
"What was it about this time?" Ron asked already knowing the answer, but before Harry could say anything Hermione came down the stairs with her books in hand.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed. "I am not going to start searching for some type of cure for bad dreams!"  
  
Hermione gave him a very nasty look and set her books down at the table in between the boys. She then pulled a chair up and sat down.  
  
"Well. Since Harry won't go to Professor Dumbledore for help we are just going to have to find some other way," she said sternly, "There was that one potion Dumbledore gave Harry last year, the Dreamless Sleep. If we can find the ingredients everyone will get a good night's sleep."  
  
She looked over at Harry whose head was lolling a bit. He was struggling not to fall back asleep. Ron's eyes also began to droop. Then outside in the hall there was the scratching of feet, someone was coming. Harry and Ron both jumped at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. A muffled "Pumpkin Juice" was heard and the portrait hole swung open.  
  
"Potter this has to end," she sighed looking at all three of them and then back to Harry. "You can't wake up screaming all the time." Harry and Ron exchanged glances and looked back at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"But Professor, I didn't, not today that is." Harry said in an exhausted voice.  
  
She looked intently at Ron and Hermione who were both nodding in agreement.  
  
"Very well Potter," She turned on her heel and went towards the portrait and then stopped. "Do try not to wake up the entire castle from now on," and with that she left.  
  
"That was close," Ron gasped, and he let out a breath he had been holding.  
  
"I really didn't scream." Harry protested.  
  
"Yes you did Harry." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone. " Why do you think I came into the Boy's dormitory?"  
  
Harry stared at them both. "If it were me, why would I need Ron slapping me so I would get up?!"  
  
"I don't know Harry," Hermione said picking up her books, "but I do know we should go down to breakfast before Potions."  
  
Ron cringed. None of them could stand an entire hour with Snape. He always found a way to make them miserable. Though lately he has seemed distracted. Right now Draco Malfoy was the biggest problem. Malfoy had enjoyed Harry almost getting killed by Voldemort for the third time, since his father was one of the Death Eaters. And he continually mentioned it in some fashion without actually saying his father was a Death Eater. Harry was just waiting for him to slip up, then Lucius Malfoy would be sent to Azkaban, not that that would hold him. Harry pulled himself from his thoughts and back to the present.  
  
"Okay let us go get our things," Ron said dryly and he went with Harry back up the stairs.  
  
[pic]  
  
The hall to the dungeon was full of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. All of who were a bit annoyed. There was a lot of bad blood between the two houses, now more than ever before. Most of the Slytherin student's parents were supporters of Voldemort. That was in part why Hermione had her hand upon her wand. She was Muggle-born so she was a prime target. The trio made their way through only to come face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"The Mudblood still dares to show her face with the return of the Dark Lord? Shall I have you removed from Hogwarts forever Granger? " Malfoy laughed at the look on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
Ron and Harry both stepped forward as Malfoy took out his wand, but Hermione pulled out hers quicker.  
  
"Petricus Totalus!" She shouted and Malfoy fell to the ground in a full body bind.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands. Harry and Ron did the same and yelled "Stupefy!" Crabbe and Goyle fell to the ground next to Malfoy.  
  
Harry's blood was boiling and Ron's face had turned a deep scarlet, but Hermione looked unaffected by the entire incident.  
  
"GRANGER! POTTER! WEASLEY!" Professor Snape had reached the end of the hall where they were standing over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Ennervate!" He snarled at Crabbe and Goyle, who got up slowly and looked at Snape.  
  
"Take Malfoy to the hospital wing." Snape sneered and looked at Hermione with an evil grin as Crabbe and Goyle picked Draco up and went out of sight. He watched them leave and then turned to the students. "Get to class!" Snape bellowed and everyone filed into the dungeon. "You three, my office."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione put up their wands and walked reluctantly into Snape's office. The dark room looked much the same. Creepy jars lined the walls with odd creatures inside of them and as usual, a few new ones had appeared. The three of them sat down listening to Snape give the class their assignment. He stopped talking and they heard the rustle of robes as he came through the door. He didn't pay attention to Ron or Harry instead he was looking at Hermione and pity filled his eyes, but that vanished as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, 60 points from Gryffindor. Weasley report to Filch at nine. Potter you come here. Now go set up your cauldrons!" Ron and Harry both got up and Hermione wanted to follow and went to stand up. " Miss Granger sit down, you weren't dismissed." Snape said firmly letting another grin show on his pale face.  
  
She watched Ron and Harry go to their table and sat back down as Snape closed the door. He walked across the office and took his seat behind his desk. Snape just stared at her not knowing what to say. It was the first time he was at a lost of words when it came to punishing a student. She didn't know the danger she was in. Lucius already had set things in motion to ensure a muggle-born from Hogwarts would die soon and once Draco is able to talk again, Hermione is sure to be the first. Severus almost felt sorry for her. But that didn't last long.  
  
"It seems you have gotten yourself in a lot of trouble today Miss Granger," Snape said quietly, but he didn't continue for Hermione had looked up at him and he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.  
  
Hermione didn't know what she should do. Tears stung her eyes as she tried not to meet Professor Snape's gaze. Even though Hermione would never admit it to Ron or Harry, She was terrified. Hermione had heard of the death Cedric had received and she wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Now Hermione might be in the same trouble. She shouldn't have done that to Malfoy. Draco hated her and he had the power he's always wanted. He would make a perfect Death eater, Hermione thought. Then she realized that one was sitting in front of her and quickly tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Professor Snape, I never thought he would say that, well I mean I did from the way he hates me and Harry said he might..."Hermione stammered.  
  
"Miss Granger, you know very well dueling isn't allowed and you will receive detention with Potter. I also want you to go to Professor Dumbledore." Snape said sharply.  
  
"I was only trying to defend myself!" Hermione gasped fighting with all her might to hold back her tears, but they ran freely.  
  
" Calm down Miss Granger. You are excused from class today," Snape almost choked on his words, "and I expect you to go straight to the Headmaster."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up fury building inside of her. Professor Snape did the same. He walked over to the door and waited for Hermione to join him with that grin of his placed firmly on his face.  
  
"The password is Phoenix Tears." He said in a soft voice.  
  
He opened the door just in time for Neville's potion to explode and the old Snape was back.  
  
"Longbottom! 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snarled.  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag and left ignoring the many questions Harry and Ron were whispering to her.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione stopped at the stone gargoyle, which was very hideous. She whispered phoenix tears and it moved out of the way to reveal a spiral staircase that led up. She shifted her bag and started to climb. Hermione reached the top and waited at the door. She knocked on the door and it slowly opened. It was a large circler shaped office. A shelf ran across the top with pictures of past headmasters and mistresses. The sorting hat and the sword Harry pulled from it were also there. A huge black oak desk was in the center of the room, with three chairs. One behind it and two in front. She could also see a large perch with a phoenix on it, but Dumbledore wasn't in here. Hermione dropped her bag down and walked over to the bird.  
  
"So you must be Fawkes," She said gently raising her hand to stroke his scarlet feathers. " It's a pleasure to meet you." Fawkes lowered his head so Hermione was able to reach him better and he chirped happily.  
  
"I'm sure the pleasure is all his."  
  
Hermione jumped. Professor Dumbledore walked into the office and shut the door. He went and sat down behind his big oak desk that was not to far from where Fawkes was perched.  
  
"Please have a seat Miss Granger," Dumbledore waved a hand towards one of the chairs across from him. " I just came from the hospital wing and I must say that I am stunned that you were dueling in the halls." Dumbledore said and for a second he let a smile touch his lips, but his face became very grave.  
  
"You of course understand that Draco Malfoy's father has a strong connection with Lord Voldemort and they are both eager to shed blood."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but shudder at his name now that she knew...She quickly nodded her head once and Dumbledore continued.  
  
" I know you're not sure what to do at this moment and that you feel out of control." Dumbledore gave her another sad smile and Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry. A small handkerchief appeared in her hand and she dried her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor it's just, well um...." She stopped crying and looked as if she were about to start again at any moment. " I know that Malfoy doesn't like me and to be truthful, I don't like him, but do you think he really wants me dead?" Dumbledore seemed very depressed and it made him look older.  
  
" Hermione, I'm afraid that Draco himself sees it as a game, though Lucius would like to rid the school of all Muggle-borns and yes, I believe you are in danger. But not to worry, you are safe here with the teachers on their guard. Tonight is the only night you won't be at the castle during this year. I am afraid that Professor Snape will be taking Harry and yourself to Diagon Alley tonight. " He paused for a second as Professor Snape opened the door. " Severus, please come in. I was just discussing with Miss Granger the very thing you're here for."  
  
Professor Snape walked further in the office and stood by a window that was next to Hermione. She hadn't noticed it when she first came in. How odd, well maybe not. She was at Hogwarts and the school seemed to enjoy moving stairs and windows so people would lose their way or become very confused. Hermione pulled herself back to what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
"You understand the danger that you are in most of all Severus." He nodded, " I hope that this trip will not be in vain. I have one other thing for you to do, if you will? I need you to collect Mrs. Figg from the Leaky Cauldron. She would have come straight here, but has seemed to have lost her way and has sent me an owl asking for an escort."  
  
Hermione just sat there while Professor Snape shot straight up. Was Dumbledore serious, Hermione wondered? Yes, He was, you could see it in his eyes. But how could a witch lose her way to Hogwarts? Unless she had never been here before. Had she gone to one of the other wizardry schools?  
  
"Why on earth would she be coming here? I thought Arabella was watching over some muggle." Snape began to pace back and forth behind Hermione's chair.  
  
"Severus, there is little I can explain at the moment. Though I am reluctant to send you astray from your original objective, I did agree with her to send someone and as there is no one else who is to visit Daigon Alley until after the term, I need you to go."  
  
Dumbledore stayed very calm the entire time, as Snape's rage seemed to increase. He had stopped pacing and was now holding on to the back of his chair very tightly. His eyes held a dangerous gleam. Hermione couldn't figure out why he was so angry.  
  
"I owe you more than I can repay Albus and if this is what you wish I will go, but it shall prove most difficult with four of us flying. And I can not be sure the change will complete before we leave." Snape said grudgingly.  
  
"Five. Arabella should have her Niece with her as well. It should not be a problem Severus." Dumbledore stood up and Hermione realized that meant the meeting was over. Professor Snape left the room in a fury. Hermione got up slowly and picked her bag off the floor.  
  
"Hermione you mustn't tell anyone of this." He said gently.  
  
"Yes Professor. Um...Professor Dumbledore, I thought Mrs. Figg was a muggle who lived next to Harry's Uncle." Hermione said gingerly.  
  
He smiled once again, but this time it lit up his face and sent that sparkle into his eyes.  
  
"Things are not always what they seem. Now off you go."  
  
And with that Hermione left the great circler office and went back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there she packed a couple of things and waited for Harry and Ron to come back from lunch.  
  
A/N Here's my new/old story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and Duvessa 


	2. Kidnapped

Severus Snape was pacing in his office waiting for his charges.  
  
How was he supposed to bring five people back on broomstick without muggles noticing? And what of his original mission? Well, at least for flying they would have the cover of darkness and they could just fly a little higher over some of the muggle towns. They would have to be prepared for Death Eaters, he knew them all too well and this would be the perfect time for vengeance. Severus glanced at the clock, Nine o' five. They're late. Just then the door to the dungeon opened slowly. Harry and Hermione walked in.  
  
"Potter, Granger, you have your wands I trust?" He asked looking at them both with a very sour expression, and they both nodded. "Good. We will be flying to Diagon Alley," He looked at Hermione and notice that she was looking a bit scared. "Do you have a problem with that Miss Granger?" And he gave her a wicked smile.  
  
"No Professor," she said in a small voice. Hermione had only been flying during class and didn't have as much practice as Harry did.  
  
"Why are we going to Diagon Alley?" It was the first thing Harry had said since he heard about their little trip.  
  
" It's none of your concern Potter. Put on your traveling cloaks, we should have been gone by now!" Snape picked up a small bag from his desk and stormed out of the room. Harry and Hermione followed not far behind, but they still kept their distance. Hermione and Harry both had to take two steps to keep up with Snape as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"I know one of the reasons to why we're going to London." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have to get Mrs. Figg and her Niece from the Leaky Caldron, but I don't know why Snape is going there or why he needs us. Maybe it has something to do with that bag." She said quietly.  
  
"M-M-Mrs. Figg?" Harry stuttered, "That old lady with the photos and cats on end. She's a witch?"  
  
"Of course she is, how else would see find the Leaky Cauldron and know how to reach Dumbledore? Honestly Harry you have a way with over looking the obvious."  
  
[pic]  
  
They walked through the castle in silence stopping every now and again to avoid Peeves. No one was to know that they left that night. They went past the great hall and out of the castle doors into the cool night. They crossed the grass and passed the black lake over to the Quidditch field. Snape opened the broom shed and retrieved three brooms, one of them being Harry's Firebolt that he had received in his third year from Sirius. The other two were Nimbus Two Thousand and One's from the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
"No fooling around Potter or I'll make sure your expelled." Snape said as he threw Harry his broom.  
  
Hermione was looking quite ill at the thought of flying all that way. Harry wanted to say something to sooth her worries, but he didn't dare in front of Snape, because he knew that would be just another thing to taunt her about. Harry looked back at Snape who had a cruel smile upon his face.  
  
"Are you afraid you'll fail Miss Granger," He said with a sneer, "or perhaps you just intend to make us later than we already are?"  
  
Snape was already hovering at least twenty feet above her and Hermione had a very defiant expression on her face.  
  
"Accio Broom!" She said with a smile when she saw that Professor Snape wasn't expecting her to do that and that he almost fell from the violent jerk the broom gave in his hand. It spun downward right into Hermiones' hand. She looked at Harry who was grinning at her brightly.  
  
"I believe we can leave now Professor." Hermione said as she and Harry kicked off from the ground.  
  
[pic]  
  
The night was cold and dark, just the way Severus liked it. He preferred darkness, it was a place you could stay in if you didn't want to be found, but for some reason he had the feeling he wasn't the one hiding tonight. Severus turned on his broom to look behind him. Granger and Potter were side-by-side talking. He frowned.  
  
It is strange how time can change you. Not only physically, but mentally as well. A few years ago Hermione was a little pudgy girl and now she was tall, almost as tall as himself and she looked somewhat like someone he used to know many years ago. She had also changed much when it came to authority. Thinking that she were invincible like Potter did. Snapes' frown deepened. It would be a pity if Voldemort found an interest in killing her; she would act stubborn and get herself more pain than she'd care for. For a moment Severus thought back to the short time he was apart of Voldemorts' loyal Death Eaters. He wasn't as submissive as the others were and was punished more times than he would like to remember.  
  
But his train of thought had been severed, something had just moved he had seen it out of the corner of his eye. It was Granger and she seemed much more relaxed than when she was on the ground. Harry was behind weaving back and forth, no doubt imagining he was playing Quidditch.  
  
"What is it Miss Granger?!" He snarled.  
  
"I just wanted to know why you became a Death Eater?" She said it with a look of determination and of pity.  
  
A couple of seconds of silence hung in the air, for that was the last thing he was expecting. Then noticing that his pain showed on his face Severus turned very angry.  
  
"IT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" He bellowed, but Hermione stayed her ground (or air as it were).  
  
"Well, then how can we fully trust you? Even if you are a teacher at Hogwarts." She said firmly.  
  
Then Hermione realized she should have been quiet because she already knew Dumbledore trusted Snape and that should have been good enough for her, but it wasn't for some reason. Instead of becoming enraged his face turned dark and cool and that made Hermione more uneasy than if Snape had been shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Miss Granger, I advise you to keep to your own affairs." His voice was barely above a whisper, yet Hermione heard every hint of a word. His eyes were like black daggers taking aim at her, so Hermione didn't say another word to him, but went back next to Harry. Hermione's hair whipped around her face and she tucked it behind her ears. She noticed that Snape had looked back at her again and she turned to Harry, whose eyes looked very distant as if he was in deep thought, but he seemed to be looking for something.  
  
Harry's mind was racing. He was in the middle of a Quidditch match against Slytherin. Malfoy was on the other side of the field looking for the tiny golden snitch. Then he saw it just above the ground. A burning pain shout through his mind. Hermione was next to him now, talking to him, but he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing on the field?" He asked keeping an eye on the snitch that was still hovering.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? You're not playing Quidditch! We're no where near Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry saw Malfoy begin to dive for the snitch. Harry was right behind him gaining speed. Just a little bit farther and he would have it.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled after him.  
  
Snape turned just in time to see the blur that was Harry Potter. Snape went after him shouting all the way down. Red sparks zoomed by both of them. Severus caught Harry by the robes stopping them both in mid-dive and watched as the sparks hit Hermione in the back. Her back arched and she screamed out in pain.  
  
Hermione's mind was filled with the pain that was running through her body. She shuddered and felt her hands release the broomstick. Hermione fell from her broom and started to spiral downwards. The wind whipped fiercely at her robes and face. Hermione screamed again and then she was in an icy darkness no longer aware of the pain or anything else.  
  
Severus went into another dive after Hermione, her screaming had ceased. I won't make it, Severus thought. He watched her figure fall towards a shadow on the ground. The shadow caught her limp body before it hit the earth. It was someone or something robed in black, its face was covered by a hood, but they had a small framed body that gave away that it was a female. Harry stopped not too far above the shadow as Snape landed softly on the ground and pulled his wand out of his sleeve.  
  
"Thank you Severus, for bringing me Hogwarts prized Mudblood." The voice was cold and heartless. " Oh, and here is young Harry Potter. Your time will come soon," the shadow laughed. There was a flash of smoke and another shadow appeared next to the first. This one you could tell was definitely a man from his muscular body that filled out his black robes. He pulled out his wand. "Right now in fact!" The woman said merrily.  
  
Harry managed a glimpse at his face before he dodged a streak of red sparks. It was someone Harry had never seen before. He had blue-black hair that was shoulder length and his eyes were pale blue. His features were chiseled and strong.  
  
"And Severus, if you would be so kind as to giving me that bag?" The shadow stretched out its hand to receive the small bag Severus had tied to his belt.  
  
Severus watched as the shadow released Hermione and she floated slightly above his shoulders. Her head fell down to her chest and a single sparkling tear fell from her cheek. A pang of anger filled his entire being. Severus took a step forward, holding his wand high above his head, as though he were a cobra ready to strike.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Severus. It would be a shame if I had to explain to Lord Voldemort why I brought the mudblood back dead instead of alive." Severus froze in his tracks and lowered his wand. "That's better. Now, give me the bag!"  
  
He quickly untied it with his free hand and tossed it towards the woman. A small pale hand caught it with its slender fingers.  
  
"Once again I thank you Severus." She said bowing her head. She extended her arm above Hermione, but stopped and said, "Do try and stay out of Bram's way. We're already running late and Potter seems to be unwilling to cooperate." And then she sprinkled a fine gold dust over Hermione and herself, disappearing into the darkness of the cold night.  
  
Severus stood there for a moment trying to take in everything that just happened when he caught a glimpse of Potter rising higher to avoid Bram's attacks. Severus spun on his heel and watched as Bram sent another streak of red after Harry. He was getting tired and nearly didn't dodge in time. Severus raised his arm once more and pointed his wand straight at Bram.  
  
"Dispareo!" He shouted.  
  
Bram's huge body disappeared and Harry fell lightly to the ground.  
  
[pic]  
  
A dull throbbing pain flowed into Hermione's mind. What happened? She thought to herself. Everything is so fuzzy. Why was Harry diving towards the ground, like he was in a Quidditch match? Harry! Did he pull out of the dive? Hermione felt the fear run the pain from her body. She moved her hand to feel around her, expecting to feel cold grass, but it was a soft fabric.  
  
"Harry!" She called. No one answered.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, but Harry wasn't there; No one was. When she looked around she noticed she was lying on a four poster bed much like the ones at Hogwarts except the curtains were torn and were decaying. She could make out the shape of a seemingly ancient fireplace. There was a dark wooden frame hanging above the mantel with the canvas ripped to shreds. It was so desecrated she couldn't even make out what it once was. Her eyes fell to the top of the mantelpiece and saw an engraving across the edge but the words were unclear. She sat up to investigate and realized she wasn't as alone as she thought.  
  
"Did we sleep well?" A high cold laugh pierced the darkness. A tall, slender shadow with blazing red eyes emerged from the darkness. Hermione recoiled from the shock which the figure instilled upon her heart. She scrambled to the edge of the bed until she collided with the frame. Another laugh broke the stillness of the air. Hermione's heart sank as the red eyes held her gaze, revealing her very being. She knew her fears were exposed and she felt utterly helpless.  
  
"A little frightened?" The cold voice taunted. The shadow took a confident step forward and Hermione instinctively reached for her wand but found that her sleeve was empty. "Your wand can't help you now, Mudblood. Some of the greatest wizards fell before they could even draw." It once again took a step forward into a beam of light which filtered through a broken pane of glass.  
  
Hermione gasped with the sudden realization of who stood before her. He had a long, pale face with two slits for nostrils which made him look remarkably like a snake. His eyes glowed from the lipless smile that darkened his face. Hermione again tried to back away as his slender hand reached ominously towards her. His hands stopped barely inches away from her face and they lingered there, as if mocking her. He smiled again at her fear and he ran his finger slowly down her cheek. She jumped at his deathly cold touch.  
  
"Ah, so you also cower at my touch. Like so many others." He rested one hand on Hermione's neck as he continued to stroked her cheek, " Do you know who I am, girl?" Hermione shuddered beneath his hands and nodded weakly. She wondered if this was the way Harry had felt when he had touched him.  
  
"You're Lord Voldemort," she paused for a moment before saying, " and a murderer." His hand tightened around her small neck. Hermione's muscles constricted and she reached for his hand in an attempt to ward off his attack.  
  
"Who's to say that I'm a murderer, if all those who think of me so are dead?" His grip tightened yet again and his eyes held a dangerous gleam. "Remember, your life is in my hands." Hermione held on to his hand, but she didn't try to pull it away.  
  
If I must die I would rather it be like this then that curse. She thought to herself. She would not drop her eyes from Voldemort's. Her fears were gone, but she felt an overpowering hate. Hermione knew that it must have shone in her eyes because Voldemort studied her face for a moment. He smiled and released his hold on her. Hermione let go of his wrist and grasped her neck, rubbing it gently. Voldemort brought his slender hands once more to her face and held it, as his thumbs lightly caressed her cheeks.  
  
"Your eyes betray you mudblood." He spoke softly, his face so near Hermione's now that she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. "I can see the hate enclosed in your heart," Hermione struggled against him trying to break free. She had no where to go, Voldemort had her pinned against the headboard and was a lot stronger than he appeared. He put his cheek upon hers; Hermione closed her eyes in fear, "and I revel in it!" He moved away from her ear and looked intently into her eyes. The fire within burned out and was replaced by her fears once more.  
  
"If one only knows hate, they will only see hate." Hermione said in a very shaky voice as his hand slipped to the marks on her neck. She winced at the feel of his lips upon her skin. They were so cold that it burned. His right hand fell to his side letting go of her face.  
  
" You are a very foolish girl." A small dagger fell to his hand from his sleeve. In one swift blur Voldemort had slashed Hermione's left shoulder. "Such remarks shall only bring you more pain." She cried out from the new ache that found its way through her body and to her mind. The dagger disappeared as suddenly as it had emerged. His hand moved to her shoulder and pressed brutally on her recent wound. Hermione threw her head back and screamed as his fingers dug into her flesh. He released her and her head fell to her chest. Tears ran down Hermione's face.  
  
"Now, I expect you to behave yourself." Voldemort said icily withdrawing his wand from a secret pocket somewhere in his black robes. He pointed it at her shoulder. It began emitting a green ray of sparks, slowly repairing her cut. "I am quite capable of far worse than this."  
  
I don't doubt that. I've heard of your muggle torture sessions and I bet Lucius Malfoy would be right next to you the entire time. Hermione thought to herself. The pain from her shoulder was receding and her mind was becoming clearer. She touched her shoulder and felt there was no blood at all. Her robes were torn, hanging slightly off exposing her bare skin. She became aware of movement near her. Voldemort was standing next to her hissing at something on the floor. Hermione recognized it as parseltongue. She looked over the side of the bed and saw a gleaming green snake lying there. Hermione cringed when she could see it was licking a small pool of her blood.  
  
"Nagini has just informed me that Harry Potter is your friend. How unfortunate. I'll have to make special plans for you...Hermione." He looked away from her and Hermione took this chance to stand up. She wasn't too far from Lord Voldemort, but she was out of hands reach. Nagini moved her head towards Hermione and Voldemort looked up. Anger filled his eyes. Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Hermione was in a sense of bliss. Nothing. That's what she felt, nothing, and it was wonderful.  
  
On your knees. A small voice in her head hissed.  
  
Why? She thought.  
  
Down on your knees! It said more harshly.  
  
Hermione started to fall to the ground, when she saw an image of a boy with untidy black hair and sparkling green eyes. Harry? Harry please help me. I'm not strong enough on my own. He smiled at her and waved goodbye. His face left and Hermione found herself on the ground with Nagini starting to slither up her legs. She jumped up and Nagini fell with a thud. Voldemort took two steps and had her by the arm. Hermione gasped at his touch.  
  
"You are proving to be just as stubborn as Harry. I believe it's time for you to meet my followers."  
  
He dragged Hermione from the dark room and into a long hallway. She could see a door at the end lit by torches that led outside. When they had reached the door Hermione saw a circle of dark robed figures in the middle of a garden that hadn't been tended to in many years. One of them stepped out from the circle and met them at the door.  
  
"My Lord," the figure dropped to its knees before them and it was a she from the sound of it, " What is your bidding?"  
  
"Take this girl and restrain her from interrupting." A cruel grin made his darkened face light up. "She will be staying for awhile." The women stood up and pulled her hood off of her head. She was quite beautiful, with long silver-white hair, her pale skin had the softest hint of pink on her cheeks, and her eyes were as black as coals. She's a banshee!  
  
The Banshee gently took Hermione by the arms and moved her closer to the circle. They stopped right outside where there was an opening in between two others and they soon filled it. Lord Voldemort entered the circle and everyone fell to their knees. The Banshee pushed down on Hermione making her legs collapse beneath her.  
  
Voldemort was walking around looking at each person, who would tremble under his eyes. He stopped in front of a well-muscled Death Eater and it bent down to kiss the hem of his robes. Hermione's face contorted into a look of disgust. Voldemort was saying something but she couldn't hear what it was.  
  
"It would be wiser to stay submissive this night. Or you my not live to see the morrow." The banshee whispered to Hermione. Her voice was sweet and calm, but she sounded cold, colder than Voldemort's touch. The Death Eaters around them began to stand. "Stay on your knees and do not move for any reason." The banshee stood up as well and as Voldemort stared at the three empty spaces. You could see the rage build inside of him.  
  
From some unknown origin Hermione made a slight giggle. She couldn't explain why she was silently laughing, because she was terrified or she thought she was. Hermione dropped her head down so no one would see the smile that played across her face. She then put her hands behind her back and twisted her fingers so she would stop this fit of lunacy. 


	3. Tooth and Nail

Harry lunged at Snape who had his back turned watching the smoke that used to be Bram slowly drift away. Harry hit him right in the middle and they went crashing to the ground. Snape struggled to turn over and when he did.......Wham! Harry had given a right hook to the jaw. Snape was a bit dazed. The force of Harry's fist had knocked Snape back down. Harry went for another shot at his Professor, but Snape caught both of his hands and pinned him down.  
  
"Potter! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Snape said trying to steady his voice.  
  
"HERMIONE WAS RIGHT! YOU CAN'T BE TRUSTED! WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER!?!" Harry shouted, his anger seeping through his entire body. Snape let go of Harry and stood up, brushing the dirt from his robes and the blood from his lip.  
  
"I had nothing to do with this, even if you would like to think that! I was supposed to bring you and Hermione to a friend of Dumbledore's to help with your transformation." Snape snapped. He reached his hand out to Harry.  
  
"What transformations?" Harry questioned as he took Snape's hand and he pulled up off of the ground.  
  
"Dumbledore thought it would be best if Hermione and yourself had a way to hide, but stay at the school at the same time." Harry stared at him blankly, still not able to understand what he was talking about. Snape looked at him and sighed, "You were to become Animagus!"  
  
"Really? Then why are you taking us?" Snape's face screwed into anger.  
  
"BECAUSE! Unfortunately, I am also in the need of protection. In case Voldemort finds out I am a spy!" He ran his hand across his left arm. "Lucky for us that Banshee is too naive to realize that I was not here because of the message they had sent. Now, it is time for us to transform before we try to get Hermione back."  
  
"How do you know he hasn't killed her yet?" Harry's voice broke at the thought.  
  
"The Dark Lord wants to see you suffer, so he will wait until I bring you to him." Snape turned around and started walking towards the two brooms lying a bit away from them.  
  
"What do you mean before you take me to Voldemort?!" Harry took a couple of quick steps and was next to Snape.  
  
"Potter for once will you use your head?! You can't just go charging at him, you would be dead before you could blink!" Snape bent down and picked up Hermione's broom, "And Hermione wouldn't be too far behind. Voldemort has one incredible flaw, he likes to see his enemies in pain before they die." He pulled a small bag from within his robes and took two vials from it. "Here, drink this. Your first transformation will be difficult and somewhat painful." A twisted grin formed on his face. Harry took the tiny bottle and looked at the green contents.  
  
"What will I become?" He asked as he uncorked it.  
  
"The potion decides." Snape also opened his and took it in one swallow. Harry did the same.  
  
At first nothing happened, then he felt as if a fire raged through him. Harry doubled over as his body started to shrink. His skin began to darken and become an almost metallic blue-black color. His face smoothed back and his eyes grew father apart into small slits. Harry's arms went to his sides and disappeared as he fell to the ground. Harry looked down his new body and felt fear rush in at him.  
  
I'm a snake! This is very wrong! Why would I turn into a snake???  
  
Calm down Harry! It doesn't matter what you turned into. Harry looked up and saw a lean black wolf with yellow eyes and a slightly hooked muzzle.  
  
That's easy for you to say! You didn't turn into something that represents everything you hate! With a small Pop, Harry was himself again. A few seconds later Snape was also back in his human form.  
  
"This isn't the time to think about that, we have other things to worry about." . His breathing became shallow. "But before we do, you have to turn into the snake again."  
  
"No! There is no way that I am going to slither around like that!" Snape's face darkened menacingly.  
  
"DO IT! Or would you rather Miss Granger to die slowly? Your form is small enough to get to her without drawing attention to yourself." Albeit reluctant, Harry transformed back into the snake.  
  
Okay I'm the snake. Now what?  
  
"You have control of your changing now, so you can go play hero for Miss Granger." Harry popped back into himself once more and had a look of bitterness on his young face. Snape handed him another vial the same as his own.  
  
"Give this to Granger when you are alone with her and make sure you don't bump into Nagini or she'll tear you to pieces. She can see the shadow of your human form. She's Voldemort's insurance in case Animagus are spying on him." Harry took the bottle and put it in an inside pocket deep within his robes.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione could feel tears run down her face from trying so hard to keep the laughter in. Her delicately framed body shuddered under the strain of control she had built around herself. She looked up just as Voldemort ordered a man to remove his hood. His hood fell from his face, it was Lucius Malfoy. He sneered at her when his eyes wavered from Voldemort's gaze. The two spoke softly for many minutes.  
  
"All of you leave. Now! Lucius and Duvessa stay here." Voldemort turned on his heel and strode over to Hermione. Everyone at the circle apparated with small pops. He stopped in front of Hermione and the banshee. He didn't look at Hermione but rather at the woman that still held her shoulders.  
  
"Where is the spirit you left Potter with?" His voice was very quiet, which reminded Hermione of Snape. Snape! That low life. She should have known he would never be able to change.  
  
"I-I do not know My Lord." She took a diminutive step backward, letting go of Hermione.  
  
"Duvessa, need I remind you of the consequences of failure?" His voice became sharp and cold. With a flick of his hand Duvessa was on the ground. She made one shrill scream that made Hermione feel as though someone had slammed into her chest. She flew back several feet and landed on the roots of a yew tree. Hermione fought against the pressure baring down on her, but it was to no avail because she was helpless once again. Then she heard something. It was very faint, but the words grew louder in her head. A day after morrow, beware of your heart's sorrow! Remember your life as it should have been, as my family and my kin.  
  
Voldemort raised his hand in triumph. Duvessa's shriek stopped and she lay huddled on the ground. Her body was shaking from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"Now, go collect Severus and get the boy! Do not fail me again." Voldemort's words were venomous. Hermione looked at Lucius, who had a look of pure ecstasy. Duvessa disappeared in a puff of black feathers and Voldemort turned to Malfoy. It seemed they had forgotten about Hermione. For now she stayed where she was until she could regain control of her body and sort out what she had just heard. What is that supposed to mean?  
  
"Lucius, what news do you bring me?" Voldemort asked as Malfoy stepped closer and once again fell to his knees.  
  
"My Lord, I have heard that Harry Potter has become an Animagus, but I have not found out what form he holds." He lifted his face and an evil grin played upon his handsome features. "I also know he is coming to save the mudblood."  
  
At this Hermione's heart sank. Oh, Harry. Please don't come for me! Think with your head for once! Wait. Did he say Harry was an Animagus? Hermione was very confused by know. Her friend is going to come rushing to save her and get killed at the same time. She was happy that he cared so much, angry that he wasn't thinking, and sad because she didn't want to lose him. Or was it too late, and Snape had already finished him off? No, that can't be. If Harry really was an Animagus he would have gotten away. Why didn't he tell me? This is no time to think about that, you have to stay with what's going on around you! Hermione reprimanded herself.  
  
"I SAID COME HERE GIRL!" Hermione shot her head up and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at her. He was only a few feet away and was coming closer. She scrabbled away from the tree and bumped into something else. Something human.  
  
"Have we forgotten our place already?" She turned around to see Lord Voldemort standing there, his lipless smile on his face once again.  
  
Hermione made to back away from him, when with deathly quickness he had hold of the back of her head and a hand full of her chestnut brown hair. Hermione gasped as he pulled her to her feet. Hermione murmured a swear word under her breath as he pulled her head back further. His other hand played around her neck, where the marks of his fingers were still visible.  
  
He enjoys this! He enjoys watching people suffer at his hands! Hermione thought. Her hatred began to well inside of her again. She had every urge to spit in his face. He knew it and waited for it so he could put her through more pain. Maybe I should act obedient. At least for now. Hermione stopped herself from being, well, herself.  
  
"No, Lord. I was simply dazed from the Banshee's scream and did not know where I was." Hermione shook as Lucius stepped next to her. Voldemort freed her hair and let his hand slide down to her cheek, sending chills through Hermione's body. She continued to shudder under his touch, waiting for the dagger to reappear. His smile widened.  
  
"I can see through you my dear," he spoke so softly that only Hermione could hear him, "and you are lying. But I will allow you to live this time." He put his other hand on her bare shoulder and a searing pain surged through her as a reminder. She tried to back away, but he held her firmly by the shoulders. Hermione looked away from Voldemort and fixed her gaze on Malfoy. His eyes sparkled with anticipation of her punishment. Then he finally said something to her, with an air of utter arrogance as only a Malfoy could.  
  
"What does Potter turn into, Mudblood?" Hermione was turning a slight shade of pink from her anger. She may feel vulnerable when Voldemort threatened her, but when it was a Malfoy...  
  
"I don't know! I wouldn't tell you if I did, and my name is Hermione not Mudblood! I thought you would at least know that, since your son has lost two duels to me now." She smiled at the look of absolute rage that took over Lucius. She looked back at Voldemort and was shocked to see him laughing. He put his arm out to stop Malfoy from striking her.  
  
"You will have your chance soon enough Lucius. It seems Hermione is only brave when it comes to words. Perhaps I should cut out her tongue." Hermione's eyes grew wide with fright. "See, you just have to use her fear and she is more submissive. And I do believe that I am her fear." Hermione looked back at Malfoy, his sneer had returned. Abruptly Voldemort touched her cheek. Hermione jumped, and there was no way to hide the fact that she did. "Is that not so?"  
  
"I am afraid of no one!" She said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Lucius leave us!" He gave Malfoy a commanding glance and he disappeared. "I believe we should go inside." Voldemort pulled her through the door and they walked into a small room.  
  
It wasn't the one she had been in before. It was much more elegant. There were two crimson red chairs by a stone fireplace that was engraved with designs of snakes. In the hearth of the fireplace a glorious fire ignited and roared into the darkness. Hermione could make out the outline of another bed, but the curtains gave off the color of the blackest shadows. On the bed laid Nagini. She had raised her head when the fire started to burn and was working her way to one of the bed posts. No paintings hung on the walls, nor any other form of decoration could be seen. That was partly because most of the room was still shrouded in darkness. Without knowing how, Hermione realized she was sitting in one the chairs.  
  
"You say you fear no one, not even me. Then why is it you try to run when I am near? Or shudder at my touch?" Hermione sat silent for a while watching as Nagini wrapped herself around his arm. Does he really want me to answer him? What will happen if I do? I am afraid, but I have to think of something to say. Hermione swallowed hard. She looked down at the fire and let her eyes linger to the top of the mantle piece. There on the very top sat Hermione's wand. My Wand! If I could get to it. What I'm I thinking, I wouldn't last two minutes. Voldemort followed her gaze and smiled.  
  
"Do you wish to challenge me to a duel? I can assure you that no one has ever survived." He took a seat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Except for Harry." Hermione mumbled as a small smile crept to her lips. She was still gazing at her wand and didn't notice that Voldemort had heard her. His face grew into a cold deathly expression of fury.  
  
" Crucio!!!" Hermione's body wrenched in the chair. She screamed out, her mind remembering the throbbing sensations. Salty tears rolled down her face as the pain intensified. She could hear the bitter sound of Voldemort's laughter. His voice rang out over the hurt. "The boy who lived will soon be no more!" He lifted her from the hold of the curse and she fell from the chair. She laid there weeping for several minutes, trying to control the emotions that fled into her mind and heart.  
  
[pic]  
  
He shall regret that! Lord Voldemort has no idea what power the girl holds and I shall not be the one to tell him. She will be his destruction. Duvessa was walking through a dark forest in search of her quarry. Her silver-white hair sweeping behind her in the cold night's breeze. Shadows danced on her green traveling coat that had a few black feathers on it. She walked quietly to insure Severus wouldn't know he was being followed.  
  
"Severus, I know you're in here and you too Harry. I can sense the sadness within your hearts." Crack! Duvessa stopped in her tracks. A blur ran past her. "Severus! I am not here to play games with ye! Give me the boy an' I'll be on my way!" A black wolf appeared from behind one of the trees. His yellow eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
No, but I am here to play games with you. Your Irish tongue is slipping.  
  
" I still hold my vow! If it weren't for the Lord wanting a word with ye you'd be dead by now! I swear it upon what ye took from me!" Duvessa's voice broke in rage; tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Very well! POP! A very happy looking Severus Snape now stood in front of the grieving Banshee. "I don't believe you'll ever fulfill that vow. Taking my life is not as easy as it seems and I did not kill your beloved." He smiled and started for the edge of the forest. Duvessa trailed behind him.  
  
"Where's the boy? Voldemort wants him and I know he's in here." Severus kept walking paying little heed to her words. Duvessa grabbed his arm and he stopped. Snape felt every anguish from his life flee to her hand. He quickly removed it to prevent her from seeing the burden upon his heart at the moment. Severus wasn't sure why, but he thought he was actually starting to care for Granger. He couldn't stand thinking about what Voldemort was doing to her.  
  
"I don't know where Potter is, but I do know he is following me. He thinks that his invisibility cloak hides him from anyone and everyone. He's far too much like James. Thinking nothing shall ever happen to him." Snape began walking to the clearing once more, only to be stopped by Duvessa again.  
  
"How can ye be sure? Why would he risk everything for her?"  
  
"I forgot you lost the ability to love. In any form." He smiled, remembering when he had first met the banshee, though she broke his thoughts.  
  
"An' I have ye to thank for that! Are you saying they're lovers?" Is that why she called out for him? Maybe she is not the one I thought she was.  
  
"Granger and Potter!?! You must be joking. The love they hold is one of friendship. They are willing to do anything for each other and have proved it many times." Severus wasn't sure but he thought he saw Duvessa smile.  
  
There is still a chance she's the one! So many years I have waited! I might be restored. "So, the girl does not have a love?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why are you so interested in Granger now? I thought you were sent for Potter?" Snape looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It is none of you're affair! And I am here for Harry, but it seems Voldemort will just have to wait until he shows at his doorstep." She brushed pass Severus and walked out of the forest.  
  
"Are you disobeying your master now?" Duvessa halted and turned sharply on her heel.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! I 'AVE NO MASTER!" Duvessa took one deep breath and she almost hissed it at him. "I simply serve Voldemort until true power is born. Soon enough you will see a force that can destroy that snake of a man! On the new moon new life will retake the old and revisit the past." Severus stood dumbfounded. Never had she spoken in such a way since see was a fairy and for a moment her hair gleamed a chestnut brown, but it faded as quickly as the wind. "Now let us leave here. I 'ave things to attend to." In a great puff of black feathers Duvessa took flight as a screeching raven.  
  
What does she mean by all that? Harry stuck his head out from Severus' robes, his tongue tasting the air.  
  
"I have no bloody clue! Though I think it has to do with her past." Harry tried to blink in astonishment, but he had no eyelids. "And with Hermione."  
  
Hermione? What about Hermione? Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Potter, will you please be silent?! I'm trying to think!" Snape spat at the small snake that was now Harry Potter. Harry set himself deep in Snape's pocket. Then he had an afterthought that he couldn't help but say.  
  
Does it hurt? Snape shot an icy glare at his pocket that would have stopped a manticore in its tracks.  
  
"POTTER! Hold that forked tongue of yours or I might be inclined to tie you in a knot!" Harry fell silent. Severus smoothed back his greasy hair, in attempt to compose his already frazzled state. "I believe we should follow Duvessa now. I have a feeling that there is very little time left for your friend." With a small pop Snape vanished into the dark night. 


	4. Truth be told

Voldemort gazed down at the small figure of Hermione that had ceased weeping. She laid huddled on the ground next to his feet. Her breath came in quick short gasps. Slowly she looked up at him and her hatred filled her eyes. He met her stare and noticed that the smooth color brown of her eyes was cracking. Suddenly they changed to the most brilliant shade of gold. Voldemort's expression changed from that of pleasure to one of bewilderment and marvel. Then with the swiftness of a cobra Voldemort had pulled her to her feet.  
  
"You are not what you seem." Hermione tugged her arm, trying to release herself. Her now gold eyes flickered with the look disgust.  
  
My Lord? Duvessa's soft voice trailed into the room. Hermione glanced at the door, but it was still shut. She looked to the fireplace where the fire burned brightly. Duvessa's image wasn't there. Voldemort was looking over her shoulder and Hermione followed his gaze to one of the walls that was still shrouded in darkness. A small green light shown off something. A pane of glass? Yes that's what it was, and there was a raven perched on the sill.  
  
"What is it!?!" The raven jumped into the air and with a puff of black feathers, Duvessa was human once more. She made a slight bow, her eyes locked on Hermione's. Her face grew bright as she smiled menacingly.  
  
"Severus has the Potter boy and is on his way." She glanced quickly at Voldemort and then fixed her gaze on Hermione again. "Her eyes. Weren't they once brown?" Duvessa asked coyly, though she knew it was only the beginning. "What has happened to the child that has made them change to such a radiant gold?" Voldemort's face turned icy.  
  
"I believe you already know the answer to that question. Who were her real parents? No Muggle-born would be able to emanate this type of innate magic." Duvessa shuffled uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean, Who were her real parents?" Hermione finally spoke after her near hour of speechlessness. Voldemort and Duvessa both ignored her.  
  
"My Lord, all that I am sure of is that she was left at the Grangers as an infant." She took a few steps forward into the light of the fire. "She is transforming to the power that she holds within and it should be complete by the new moon tomorrow night. Beware of your heart's sorrow girl or it could be the end of you."  
  
Hermione took in a sharp breath.  
  
"That was you! I heard a voice when you were screaming and now I know what it means!" Voldemort stared at Hermione. Her eyes began changing back to their creamy brown.  
  
"Quit speaking cryptic girl! What do you know?" Voldemort shook her roughly and she fell into the chair. Hermione felt a fire course in her blood. Her sight was growing blurry. She closed her eyes, falling to the velvety blackness of her mind. Duvessa went in between Voldemort and Hermione as he stepped closer to the now sleeping girl.  
  
"Lord Voldemort. The girl's strength is tapped by the amount of magic that is being released. May I return her to her room so she may rest?"  
  
"Duvessa, go and find out who the girl's parents are and if I were to discover you have betrayed me in any way I will make sure your death is slow and agonizing." Duvessa was unable to look at Voldemort, but she could feel his red eyes bore into her skin exposing her every secret.  
  
"And what of Hermione My Lord?"  
  
"Leave her to me."  
  
Duvessa watched Hermione's chest rise and fall in smooth, even breaths. She looked at Voldemort. Duvessa wasn't able to read his expression as he watched Hermione sleep, but whatever it was she didn't like it. Duvessa took one last look and left. While walking down the hall something occurred to her. Perhaps he knows the truth! What will happen to her? She thought, and she started to feel. For the first time in sixteen years. She felt love. Love for a child she barely knew and had every right to know.  
  
[pic]  
  
Voldemort stared fixedly at Hermione. He could feel the magic growing inside her. Voldemort gently slid his hands beneath her knees and head, lifting Hermione easily. He carried her over to the bed with extreme care. A grin lit her face as Voldemort lowered her onto the soft mattress. He brushed his thumb across her lips and was lost in the innocence she possessed. Something drew him to the girl. Something he had never felt before. He felt warm and empowered, but why did he feel it? He had long ago buried such weaknesses. How can this child bring them back? He wondered.  
  
He bent down and tenderly kissed her. Her lips were warm and he closed his eyes drinking in the sensation. Suddenly Hermione reached up and put her arms around his neck. Voldemort opened his eyes with a start. She was still asleep, but she raised herself up to him and began kissing him back in the most passionate way. Voldemort held onto her, holding her in their embrace.  
  
[pic]  
  
The air was still. Nothing moved or made a sound, until a small pop. Severus Snape stood fifteen feet from the Riddle House. His cold features impassive. He watched as a shadow emerged from the mansion. It was running right towards him, but he didn't step or move out of the way. He just stood there. Duvessa stopped inches from him. Her face was wet with salty tears.  
  
"Severus I must speak with you!" She said in choked breaths. "It is about the girl." He looked at her incredulously. "Please! Potter can hear as well since he has known her the longest and he has a right to know." She took a step closer and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the forest. "Not here. Harry, stay in Severus' pocket and don't come out whatever you do! Nagini is out tonight."  
  
"How did you know he was in my robes?" Snape asked as they walked into the dense cluster of trees.  
  
"He is upset about Hermione and you should remember that I normally feed off the pain people feel." She stopped and looked around, insuring Nagini was nowhere near them. "Now please don't ask questions until I have finished. I need to explain very quickly before anything else happens."  
  
"Fine. Now what is this all about?!" He snarled.  
  
"Hermione." Snape was about to ask her if she had flown off her rocker, but decided to let her speak. "Long ago I was a Fae woman and not this horrid creature. I was in love with an elf. Cryton, my life, and my love. We were happy and thought nothing would ever take us apart. Then Voldemort came into power and when Cryton refused to join, you killed him." Duvessa's voice broke at the memory and tears ran freely down her face. "When I heard of his death I was grief stricken and as you know, when a Fae loses her love she becomes a Banshee set upon her revenge. But there was one thing no one knew, not even Cryton. I was with child. I thought the child would have surely died from the change I went through, but she didn't and I gave birth to her as a Banshee." At this Snape's eyes widened . It was never heard of a Banshee conceiving before because a Banshee could hold no love and that is what a child needs the most. Duvessa began pacing.  
  
"I know what your thinking. It's impossible! How could the babe survive? I knew that I could not give her the love a child needs to grow, so on my travel through England I found a woman who had just given birth. Unfortunately her child died moments after being brought into the world. So when the nurse left the crib I put Hermione in its place and the Grangers have raised her as their own all these years. They never knew she wasn't theirs and neither did she. But now the effects of her true blood are showing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked still trying to take all of this in.  
  
"Hermione shouldn't have survived and because of that her natural powers have laid dormant and will be far stronger. She has a power that I have never seen before, but somehow I know what is happening. By tomorrow night at the new moon she will transform her magic to a new level. There have already been some signs. They only show when she is feeling a strong emotion. Earlier she felt such a hate for Voldemort that her eyes changed gold and that would have been from Cryton. He always had the most beautiful eyes when he was angry."  
  
For a moment Severus thought his eyes were deceiving him. Duvessa's hair was now brown with two streaks of silver down each side and her eyes had become a cinnamon color, just like Hermione's. And her skin had a slight hint of a gold sparkle. All in all she was more beautiful as a fairy than as a banshee.  
  
"Duvessa, you've changed back!" Snape said incredulously. She looked down at her hands in amazement. Even her clothes changed to periwinkle blue robes with a black cord adorning her waist.  
  
"It's part of her change. Hermione was a symbol of my love so as she changes, I change as well. I don't understand though. I shouldn't have changed completely back until she has felt someone's touch and she is asleep at this moment."  
  
Could she be dreaming about it? Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, she has to feel it. Like a kiss or something else like that." She looked up at Snape, a look of terror upon her face. "Severus, go to the mansion and find Voldemort before anything happens to Hermione." Snape reached into to his pocket and grabbed Harry.  
  
OUCH! He pulled him out and gave him to Duvessa.  
  
"He won't kill her. She's far too valuable to him now." He said as he left the forest and raced towards the Riddle House.  
  
"That's not what I'm afraid of." She said so softly Harry almost didn't hear her.  
  
What are you afraid of?  
  
"I'm afraid that Hermione will have to suffer the way I have all these years. She can't give into grief." She looked at Harry who was curled around her arm. "Does she have a love?"  
  
No! She doesn't have time for that kind of thing. Hermione tends to enjoy books more than people. She even passed up a Bulgarian quiddicth player.  
  
"Really? Now I know her heart can't be broken. At least for the time being. Harry, you must promise me you will protect her from such misery." She said in a whisper.  
  
I promise. Hermione is my friend and I love her for the friendship she has given me. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. And with that they sat in silence, watching the figure of Severus Snape enter the house. The stars were fading; dawn would break soon, and that night Hermione would have to suffer another trial.  
  
[pic]  
  
Voldemort's hands roamed down Hermione's back. She shuddered. But it wasn't out of fear, or hate, but from pleasure instead. Who does she see in her sleep? Voldemort questioned himself. What boy has she given herself to in this way? Hermione pulled him closer to her devouring the taste of his mouth, her hands now entangling themselves in his hair. Voldemort was not aware of the figure slipping into the room. It shut the door quietly, not yet seeing the two on the bed.  
  
Severus turned around and walked silently towards the four poster. Unprepared for what he was about to see.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled. She opened her eyes from hearing her name and practically screamed. She was in Lord Voldemort's arms and was kissing him. She pulled her mouth from his in panic. Voldemort smiled coldly.  
  
"And what were we dreaming of?" He hissed still holding her. Hermione struggled against him. He let go and she fell to the bed trembling. "Severus, you really should knock." Snape fell to his knee like everyone else had that night.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Voldemort, but when I received your message I hurried to be at your side." He glanced at Hermione who was fixing her robes that were slightly askew. What was she thinking?! Wait, she was asleep, she didn't know what she was doing. At least I got here in time before she lost more to Voldemort then she would have liked.  
  
Hermione looked terrified and two streaks of silver began to cascade down her silky brown hair like Duvessa's. She must have known something was changing because she ran her hand down the silver. "May I enquire why this girl is here My Lord? She is nothing but a filthy know-it- all Mudblood." At this Hermione shot him a poisonous glare.  
  
"You already know why she is here Severus. Do not act as if you don't! But, she has proven more useful than to just lure Potter to me." At this Voldemort turned to Hermione with hunger in his eyes. "And it seems she is not muggle-born after all. She is something else." Hermione was looking from Voldemort to Snape not able to fully understand exactly what was going on.  
  
"What is she then?" Snape asked fully aware of Hermione's true identity.  
  
"Now, that is the question at hand! I know she is a half breed, part elven." Hermione looked at him shocked. " Her eyes changed to gold because of her hate. You should really learn to control your anger my dear." He said turning to Hermione and he touched one of the streaks of silver that now highlighted her hair. "What made your hair change? Your passion for me?" He said laughing at her.  
  
"I would rather bed a blast end skerwt than you!" She made to strike him but he caught her hand in midair. Snape gasped as Voldemort kissed her again. I can't believe it! Granger has Lord Voldemort in her thrall. Arrgh, I think I'm going to be ill! But Severus' thoughts were broken. Hermione had bitten Voldemort's lip and a line of blood trailed down his chin. He didn't strike her, or curse her, as Snape thought he would. He merely wiped the blood from his mouth and laughed. Then looked at Snape and disappointment filled his expression.  
  
"Where is Harry? Duvessa said you had him."  
  
"He is hiding in the forest Lord Voldemort. I have not yet retrieved him from there." Snape hoped that Voldemort had not seen through this since it was not entirely a lie.  
  
"Very well." He said contently. " Severus take her and find her some suitable clothing. Her powers will be reaching maturity tonight." He said as ropes flew from his wand that he had somehow gotten out without Hermione noticing. They wrapped around her wrists, squeezing her hands together painfully.  
  
"Yes My Lord." And then Voldemort was gone in a small puff of green smoke. With Voldemort gone Hermione started to cry, forgetting Snape was still there. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Ms. Granger are you alright?" He asked brushing away a few strands of her hair. She jumped at his touch. Hermione stared at him. Her hate building in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking and I did not betray you or Professor Dumbledore. I can't explain it right now. And Harry is fine. As we speak he is with your mother. Your real mother." He said silkily.  
  
"I don't believe you!" She said scowling at him.  
  
"You better! Because at the moment I'm your only hope." He said with a cruel smile that she had seen so often in class. "And what were you doing kissing Lord Voldemort?" His smiled broadened as Hermione turned deathly pale.  
  
"I didn't know I was!" She screamed at him and tears started to run down her face.  
  
"Who did you think he was?" Snape asked in a softer tone.  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Fine. Well, I should take you to get changed." He said and pulled her to her feet by the ropes that bound her hands.  
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you!"  
  
"Harry and I have a plan to get you back to Hogwarts but it is going to have to wait until tonight when Duvessa can show you how to use your new powers without killing one of us."  
  
"What does that Banshee have to do with this?!"  
  
"Everything. She is your mother Hermione." Hermione was taken aback. She couldn't hear or feel anything for a while. When she finally snapped out of it, they were in another room entirely.  
  
This one had stone walls like the others, but no bed was in here. There was an oak wardrobe on one wall instead and a dressing screen in one corner that was covered in sheer black material. One tapestry hung on the farthest wall. Two unicorns were battling each other. No fireplace was in the room, but there were sconces. Each lit with a type of blue fire, that Hermione herself was very good at creating. She giggled to herself remembering the time she had set fire to Professor Snape, who was no longer near her. Where did he go? Hermione turned on her heel and saw him by the wardrobe.  
  
"What are you doing?" She demanded.  
  
"Getting you a change of clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" He said as he rummaged through things. "We have to play along with Lord Voldemort for now." He turned around and had a dark green dress in his hands. "And I thought you were the greatest witch of your generation. Shouldn't you be able to understand all this."  
  
"I am, I think. I guess it depends." She said shrugging her shoulders. Snape's eyes fell to her left shoulder.  
  
"What happened to your shoulder? Why are your robes torn?" He asked as he walked up to her already fearing the answer.  
  
"I called Voldemort a few names and he slashed my shoulder." She said with a grimace as she remembered the cold steel ripping her flesh.  
  
"He healed you?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not until after he drove his fingers into my shoulder. And being healed was almost as painful." Hermione tried to smile, but she wasn't able to.  
  
"Finite Incantatumum." The ropes fell from Hermione's wrists and she rubbed them gently. "Here. You better change." He said handing her the dress. "Whenever you're with Voldemort try to not appeal to him."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Snape looked almost wounded.  
  
"Why does it matter?" He snapped. Hermione turned and walked behind the screen. Snape watched her walk behind it, his arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly Hermione's robes fell off her body. Snape whirled on his heel, blushing madly. The material was as sheer as it looked and she didn't have that much on underneath her Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Hermione finished lacing up the back of the dress. It was quite beautiful. It was a medieval style with silver cord running along the bust and the tops of the puffed shoulders. It seemed to hug her body in the all the right places. She unfolded one of the dagged sleeves and put a silver belt on her slim waist that had been hanging on the screen. Her black robes were lying on the floor. Hermione didn't really care much about those anymore. She ran her hand through her hair and saw the shimmer of silver that hadn't left. Oh well. I guess I'll get used to it. She stepped out from behind the screen and saw that Snape's back was to her.  
  
She cleared her throat and he turned around. His cheeks were still slightly flushed, which gave his normally pale face an unusual glow. He looked stunned.  
  
"What?" She asked seeing his look.  
  
"Nothing." He said with a faint smile on his face. "You look radiant." Where did that come from? Hermione blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments. Especially from Professor Snape. "I need to get you back, but before I do I need to contact Professor Dumbledore."  
  
[pic]  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office staring at the fire. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Severus should have returned by now. He was a capable man and Dumbledore knew he wouldn't do anything to harm Harry or Hermione, though he did dislike them both. Dumbledore smiled to himself. He could just see them feuding all the way there and back. A small pop sounded in the fireplace and Severus came into view.  
  
"Severus, I was just thinking about you. Is everything alright?" He asked as he studied the grim look upon Severus' face.  
  
"No Headmaster and I don't have much time to talk."  
  
Dumbledore sat and listened to the tale of events that has happened. Nodding now and then with his hand on his chin.  
  
"That doesn't sound right." Dumbledore said giving his bread a small scratch. "How is Hermione handling all of this?"  
  
"Very well, but she is having a hard time with understanding she is not who she believed she has been for the last sixteen years."  
  
"That's expected. Severus you have to get Harry and Hermione back here at any cost. Minerva and I will meet you in Hogsmeade in case you need any help." The image of Snape started to waver. "Oh, and Severus. Be careful."  
  
"I will Headmaster." And then he was gone.  
  
Dumbledore got out of his chair and snapped his fingers. Instantly he was right outside McGonagall's bedroom door. He rapped lightly and she appeared in front of him. Her hair was no longer in a bun. Instead it was cascaded down her body stopping right above her waist. She was still in her black robes and looked surprised to see him.  
  
"Albus. What's the matter?"  
  
[pic]  
  
"So, how are we suppose to get to Hogsmeade without Voldemort knowing?" Hermione asked as Snape stood up.  
  
"We'll apparate." He said blankly.  
  
"How? Won't we end up in little pieces?" She said making a little gesture with her hands.  
  
"No, not if you know what you're doing! It will tax some of my strength though." He said more gently. "Come along Ms. Granger, we don't have any time to waste. I can't apparate until we're outside. Voldemort has too many wards on this house." He grabbed Hermione's hand and felt a warmth pulse through him. He stared at her finally understanding why he felt that way.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" He shook his head and released her hand. Immediately the sensation left.  
  
"What ever you do, do not touch any men."  
  
"Why?" She questioned looking a little scared.  
  
"Because they will be drawn to you like Voldemort has been. You're able to have love given to you by your touch, which is very unusual. Even for a fae." She looked confused, but nodded. "Okay. Now follow closely." He pointed his wand at her hands and ropes bound them. She looked up at him with extreme fury. "We have to keep up appearances."  
  
"Fine, but I don't have to like it!" Severus reached out and grabbed the ropes. He then pulled her out of the room. Hermione stumbled a bit, but she was able to recover quickly.  
  
They walked down several hallways that turned into another and another. Finally they reached a hallway Hermione remembered. They stopped in front of the door to Voldemort's room. Hermione's breathing became shallow and faster. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst from her chest. She was afraid. She wasn't afraid of death, nor torture. She was afraid that Voldemort would kiss her again. That was more than enough of a torture for her. I wonder what Harry and Ron will say when I tell them? They'll flip their lids! Hermione giggled.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking of what Harry and Ron will say when I tell them I was snogging with Lord Voldemort." She stopped giggling. "Oh, I am never going to get rid of that image!"  
  
"Be quiet! Finite Incantatumum!" He whispered harshly. Snape knocked on the door and it swung open slowly. Voldemort was sitting in one of the red chairs and was talking to Nagini from the sounds of it. They walked in the room and he let go of the rope. Hermione just stood there looking at the wall trying not to remember the feel of his lips on hers. Absentmindedly she wiped her mouth. Voldemort looked up at Hermione and smiled a cruel smile with that look of hunger in his eyes again. He stood up and walked to her and reached out to touch her hair. Hermione took a step back remembering what Professor Snape had said. Unfortunately Voldemort was the one in power and seized her arm pulling her to him. Snape started to take a step forward, but stopped. He would be of no help to her if he were dead.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled trying to pull away. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it not long ago."  
  
"That was because I thought you were someone else!" Who was he? I can't remember. "You're a snake!" She snarled.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Voldemort laughed at her. Severus stood rigid as Hermione looked at him. Her eyes pleading for him to help her. It was painful and he had to look away. Just then someone came into the room.  
  
" Lucius? Why are you here?" Snape asked calmly though he was wishing to wring his neck.  
  
"Draco is becoming one of us tonight." He said coldly. Voldemort was now holding Hermione by one arm looking at Lucius with amusement.  
  
"Lucius," he hissed, " who do you think this is?" Voldemort asked as he pushed Hermione into his arms. She tripped and he caught her before she hit the ground. He tilted her head up so he could see Hermione's face better.  
  
"It's the mudblood!" It was more of a whisper than anything else. "She cleans up nicely for a muggle-born." He said a little louder.  
  
"Ahh, but that is where you are wrong! She isn't a mudblood at all. She's part elven and I believe she is also fae." Lucius looked dubious.  
  
"How is that possible? And why hasn't she shown any signs of her heritage?"  
  
"She has though. They were awakened when she was brought to me. As to how...that I am not sure of, but Duvessa shall return soon with that information." He moved back to the chair and lifted Nagini. She moved up his arm to his neck.  
  
"Her powers will be complete tonight and then perhaps I shall give her to your son. A mix breed such as her will have the benefits of both races." Lucius smiled at Hermione, which made her want to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"I am not a possession! You can not give me to anyone!" Hermione yelled at them, jumping slightly at the sound of her own voice. Voldemort stepped beside her and ran his forefinger down her cheek.  
  
"You are now." He said taking his hand away. "I could always keep you myself." "I would rather die!" Her voiced trembled.  
  
"Take her outside. Severus you may go as well." Snape and Malfoy both made a half bow and left the room with Hermione in tow.  
  
They were outside and the sun looked like it would be setting soon. Hermione looked around the court again. It had been at least a day since she was outside. It was the same except there was no circle of Death Eaters, just a lone figure with its back turned. Hermione knew almost instantly that it was Draco. He was about the same height as Harry and no one else would have the gall to be here. He turned around and his silver- blonde hair fell into his grey-blue eyes. Hermione thought that he actually looked pleased to see her and then she remembered what she was wearing. With the way the dress was cut most of Hermione's chest was exposed and she couldn't cover up.  
  
"Father." Draco inclined his head slightly. His eyes wandered from the bottom of Hermione's dress to the silver in her hair. "Granger! You almost look like a lady and what have you done to your hair?" He began laughing. Hermione felt a surge of anger and her eyes changed from gold and then back to brown.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" She said his name as if it were a curse.  
  
"Now that is no way to talk to your new master!" Lucius whispered, but loud enough for Draco to hear. He looked stunned but satisfied somehow. Lucius then threw Hermione towards him. Draco snapped out of it a caught her.  
  
"I feel like I'm in a damn pinball machine!" She said indignantly. Draco looked down at her, a quizzical look on his face and a firm grip around her waist. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Why should I?" He asked angelically.  
  
"Because if you don't you might try to kiss me and I had quite enough of that from Voldemort!" He looked up at Lucius who looked just as shocked.  
  
"He kissed you?"  
  
"Yes, several times in fact." She said with a weird little smile. " NOW LET GO!" Draco started laughing again and Lucius joined in. "What are you laughing at?!"  
  
" I'm part veela, so you're charms have no effect on me!" Hermione felt relieved and worried at the same time. "Granger you don't have to fear me kissing you. Unless I chose to." He bent down to kiss her and SMACK ! Hermione slapped him right across his left cheek. Lucius and Snape began to snicker as his face became a light color of pink.  
  
"You better watch out for that elven temper Draco." Lucius laughed at him. " She might try to bite you next." Snape was laughing harder now as Draco let go of Hermione. she stood in the middle of the three of them like a tiger poised to strike whoever came near enough.  
  
"I warned you, you stupid git!" Hermione felt a strange fire run through her unexpectedly. She fell to her knees and looked to the sky. The sun was beginning to set. An incredible pain shot through her body. She doubled over hitting the ground hard.  
  
"I'll get Lord Voldemort!" Lucius exclaimed and went to the house in a hurry. Hermione's vision was starting to blur again. Snape was sitting on the ground next to her. He lifted her head into his lap and brushed her hair from her face. Sweat was beading on her forehead. She could faintly hear Snape and Draco talking over her.  
  
"Why did she collapse like that?"  
  
"She's not use to the amount of magic that's being unshackled within her body."  
  
" Leave it to Granger to be dramatic."  
  
And then there was a comforting blackness.  
  
[pic]  
  
Duvessa jumped up from the ground. Harry raised his head in alarm.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
"Draco Malfoy has just apparated into the clearing, but where is Lucius?" She looked around for a minute and gasped.  
  
What?  
  
"I know why he isn't there with Draco."  
  
Why? Oh forget it! I'll find out for myself! But before Duvessa could protest Harry had changed back into himself. He gawked at the sight that he saw.  
  
"Is that Hermione?" His jaw nearly fell to the floor. "Wow! Hey, why is Lucius dragging her over to Draco?"  
  
"I don't know, but I can tell you that Hermione is really angry though." Harry looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked quizzically. Duvessa smiled at him.  
  
"Because her eyes just changed to a gold color." Harry started to laugh when he heard Hermione as she was thrown to Draco. "What?"  
  
"She just said that she felt like she was in a pinball machine."  
  
"So."  
  
"It's a muggle game. You have this little ball that you bounce around inside and try to get it into little holes and things." Harry explained. Duvessa looked as though she didn't understand what he was saying. "Oh never mind."  
  
"It's a good thing Draco and Lucius are part veela because if they weren't Hermione would be very unhappy." Duvessa watched as Draco bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were him!" Smack, "That had to hurt. Last time she did that he didn't look at her for a week." Harry was now rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"She's hit Draco Malfoy before?"  
  
"Yep! It was hilarious. I will treasure that moment always. I never thought she'd do it again though, since at the time she was stressed out because of the time turner." Duvessa was about to ask another question when she heard Lucius yell something about Lord Voldemort. She snapped her head back to the scene before her. Hermione had collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Harry stay here! I have to go help Severus with Hermione, he has no idea what he's doing." Harry sat down and waved her to leave.  
  
Duvessa picked up her robes and ran over to Snape who was holding Hermione's head in his lap. Severus, you should know not to touch her! She was almost there! If only she could make it before the effect took place. Duvessa noticed that his cheeks were slightly flushed, but he was concentrating hard on making sure she was okay. His hands were trembling.  
  
"Severus! Let go of her she'll be fine!" Snape looked up and a sense of relief took over his expression as he lowered her gently to the ground. Duvessa dropped down by Hermione.  
  
"Remember your life as it should have been, as my family and my kin." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Be quiet boy!" Duvessa hissed. Draco looked ready to kill.  
  
"How dare you-" He was silenced by a wave of Severus' hand. Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes and gripped Duvessa's arm.  
  
"Why?" She sobbed. " Why did he have to die?" Just then Voldemort and Lucius were standing over them.  
  
"My Lord." Duvessa said cradling Hermione who was crying. "Hermione is beginning the ankhki. The magic is wild and can become very painful." She was right. Hermione felt as though there was a fire raging in her body.  
  
She couldn't stand the pain. A thousand knives pierced her being and left nothing but emptiness. Her crying turned to screams. Her hands tightened on Duvessa.  
  
"Please make it stop!" She shrieked.  
  
"Sshhh, it will be over soon. Once the moon is in its place in the sky."  
  
Voldemort, Lucius, Severus and Draco walked away from them. Severus and Lucius stood behind Draco as he kneeled. Voldemort pulled forward his left arm and moved his sleeve back. His hands were deathly cold.  
  
"Draco, do you understand that once this mark is burned into your flesh you belong to me?" He nodded. "I can give you great power if you are loyal to me, but if your loyalty wavers I shall kill you myself and it will not be as quick as the Avada Kedavra curse."  
  
"I understand." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Very well. Bruniate Inmarcatus!" Draco screamed out, but he was not alone. Not but ten feet away Hermione had done the same as the moon set in the nights sky. Their screams died in a matter of seconds, though it hung in the air much longer. Voldemort dropped his arm. "Now Draco you may claim your prize. She is bound to you for now. Lucius watch them. I shall return soon." And Voldemort left in another puff of green smoke.  
  
Draco got up and walked slowly to Hermione. She was resting against Duvessa, her breathing fast and uneasy. He stopped. Someone was holding him back. He looked at his arm and saw Professor Snape's hand. His gaze followed up his arm and he looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Give her a moment. She's still weak from all the power." His face was stern and unmoving.  
  
"She belongs to me now Professor, and I can do what I please." He wrenched his arm from his grasp.  
  
"She can't control it yet and if you anger her, you may become a pile of dust!"  
  
"Draco! He's right. Give the banshee time to help her control her new magic." Lucius smiled malevolently. "Then you can do whatever you wish to her."  
  
"Can you stand?" Hermione nodded weakly and Duvessa helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hermione." Duvessa whispered. "What are you feeling?"  
  
"A fire. Burning deep inside of me." She said looking at the ground, feeling very tipsy.  
  
"Try to release the fire." Duvessa said soothingly.  
  
"I can't! I can feel it, but I can't touch it."  
  
"That's okay. Try thinking of something that reminds you of joy and happiness and let it out." Duvessa stepped away from her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and started to concentrate. What reminds me of joy and happiness? My friends, Harry. He always tries to make others happy even if he isn't. Hermione pulled every emotion she had into thinking about Harry. She could feel the heat work its way through her body, then it stopped. At first nothing appeared and then a light began glowing around her. It was green and then gold.  
  
"Good!" Snap! Duvessa looked to the forest and saw Harry walking towards them. "Hermione STOP!" She opened her eyes and the light extinguished, but it was too late. Lucius had seen Harry.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lucius bellowed. Harry was hit in the chest.  
  
"HARRY!" The power of Hermione's cry knocked Lucius off his feet, and he landed on the ground with a hard thud. Hermione ran over to Harry, with Duvessa not far behind. They both fell next to his stiff body. "Mother, you have to apparate Harry to Hogsmeade."  
  
"I can't, leave you." Duvessa protested.  
  
"Please! Professor Dumbledore will be waiting and Professor Snape will take me there as soon as we have a chance!" A single tear ran down Duvessa's face as she put her hands on Harry's chest and they vanished. Lucius had recovered from his fall and grabbed Hermione, pulling her to her feet. Both Snape and Draco came to his side.  
  
"The power has gone to your head. Disobeying Lord Voldemort like that."  
  
"I do not serve him. Lord Voldemort is weakened by me!" Hermione growled.  
  
"Then I will have to teach you to be obedient and to hold that ill tongue of yours!" Lucius let go of her arm and pointed his wand at her heart. "Cru-"  
  
"Lucius don't!" Snape shouted taking hold of his wand. " If you put the Cruciatus Curse on her now she will die and will be of no use to us. I am sure Lord Voldemort would be quite livid with you as well. He may have given her to Draco, but that doesn't mean he has lost his interest." Snape pushed his hand down. " And there are other ways to teach a lesson." 


	5. Dreams

"Ennervate." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through Harry's ears. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he became aware of a sharp rock pressing against his spine. He reflexively sat up as quickly as possible and accidentally bumped into Professor McGonagall. She immediately fell to the ground. Her glasses were askew on her stern face and her hat was slightly tilted to one side.  
  
"S-Sorry Professor!" Harry stammered standing up and helping McGonagall up as well.  
  
"It's quite alright Potter." She said fixing her hat and glasses.  
  
Harry looked around him, finally realizing that he was no longer in the forest next to the Riddle's house. Instead he was standing in the middle of a dirt and graveled road. There were a hundred lights not far down the road. Where am I? Harry mentally smacked himself in the head. Hogsmeade Harry, you stupid git! He turned around searching for Hermione. Duvessa must have brought her back too. Harry began looking frantically for her. He saw Professor Dumbledore talking calmly to a very upset Duvessa, but where was Hermione? Or Snape? "Potter, what is wrong with you?" Harry stopped abruptly.  
  
"Where's Hermione??" He asked fear flooding in on him. Professor McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's with Professor Snape. He'll get her out of there as soon as possible." She said quietly. "Dumbledore and I would go after them, but Duvessa can't remember where the house is. So, we'll just have to wait patiently."  
  
Harry pushed her hand away in a fit of rage. I can't wait that long! What if Voldemort changes his mind on how useful she is? What does Draco plan on doing to her?!  
  
"Harry?" A very singsong voiced called him. He spun on his heel to see who it was. Duvessa was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Severus will take care of her." Harry nodded weakly which made his head pound.  
  
"Harry, is there anything you can remember before Lucius stunned you?" Dumbledore asked tentatively. Harry crossed his arms across his chest, thinking intently about the last few hours. He sighed.  
  
"The last thing I remember is watching Duvessa running to Hermione. She was in a lot of pain. Behind Duvessa and Hermione Voldemort was making Draco a Death Eater. I heard her scream and everything fell silent. Duvessa helped her up. She began to glow. Then...then...I'm sorry Professor." Harry hung his head low. Why can't I remember?!  
  
"It's okay Harry. I didn't expect you to remember much. Hermione put a very powerful summoning spell on you." Harry looked up into his eyes. They were tried and most of the twinkle had left them. "Don't worry Harry, we'll get Hermione back. I promise you that."  
  
[pic]  
  
How am I supposed to get her out of here now! For being so smart she can be extremely stupid! Severus was pacing back and forth in front of a very large fireplace. They had returned inside and now he had to figure out a punishment for Hermione that wasn't too painful, but that had to also please Lucius. That insufferable git! He has always been too eager to torture first and think later.  
  
He stopped a moment and looked around him. They were in a fairly large room. Several chairs and a few small tables scattered throughout what could be considered as a muggle living room. Hermione was sitting in a large green chair next to Draco. For some reason Draco kept staring at her. Snape shuddered. It looked as if he was sizing up his prey. She didn't seem to care. She was too busy watching Lucius, who was standing in a dark corner. He had his arms crossed, thumbing his wand. Suddenly Hermione turned and look at Draco.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Draco snapped back.  
  
"You most certainly did! I heard you!" His eyes flashed to Severus who just shrugged.  
  
"Granger, I think you're going mad." Draco said shifting in the chair.  
  
"What did you hear exactly?" Severus walked towards the two teenagers. She eyed him suspiciously. I'm not saying that! Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, you don't have to yell about it!" Draco shot her a threatening look.  
  
"She didn't yell Draco." Lucius said quietly as he joined Severus.  
  
"Yes she did. She said I'm not saying that!"  
  
"I thought that, but I didn't say it." Hermione said matter-of- factly. Lucius and Severus were now looking at them very oddly.  
  
"What is she thinking right now?" Lucius asked giving Hermione a small smirk.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Hermione shouted and the flames of the fire blazed higher, turning to a deep blue color. Both Snape and Lucius took a few hurried steps away from the flames as they began to rise over the mantle.  
  
"Fitracanus!" Voldemort's menacing voice rose over the somewhat panicked atmosphere. The fire died instantly, leaving in a silent hiss. "How is it that two of my most powerful Death Eaters are not able to control this mere CHILD!?!" His voice cracked the air like lighting.  
  
Hermione felt a small ball of fear start to form in the pit of her stomach, but there was something else hiding in the back of her mind. She could feel Draco's fear as well and his hate. So much like her own.  
  
This is bad! Draco's hushed voice flooded into Hermione's mind.  
  
Well, just look on the bright side ferret boy. At least he didn't kiss you! Draco glared at her.  
  
Stop thinking about it! It's almost as bad.  
  
"That's enough!" Voldemort shouted at them. Draco and Hermione looked up at him slowly, since they had been staring at one another again.  
  
"You can hear us?" Draco asked, feeling his fear grow in size.  
  
"Of course he can! You're linked to him and I'm linked to you. So it makes perfect sense that he would be able to hear everything we say..." Hermione said all of this very quickly realizing the mistake of thinking so openly. She looked over at Severus and Lucius. They were both standing as if they had just seen a Basilisk; ghostly white and unmoving.  
  
"Very good. Did you figure that out all on your own?" He walked over to Hermione and Draco. They just sat there and stared up into his piercing red eyes. "Give me your left arm Draco."  
  
Timidly Draco moved his arm towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort grabbed his wrist sending a cold pain down through his body. He gently pulled Draco's sleeve down and touched the dark mark with his index finger. A sensation like no other took hold of Draco. It was like a frozen fire ripping him apart. He gritted his teeth to hold back the screams that were trying to escape. Then he heard one.  
  
Was that me? Draco thought. No, it came from Granger. Draco turned his eyes to the chair next to him and sure enough Hermione was crying out. Snape was next to her, trying to insure nothing blew up while she was out of control. Voldemort removed his hands and Hermione fell against Professor Snape. She looked very pale and weak. For some reason Draco thought he actually felt pity for her.  
  
"Severus take her back to the room upstairs. Draco go with him." Draco and Snape both made small nods with their heads. Draco stood up and left the room. Severus carefully picked Hermione up and followed Draco. Once they were gone Voldemort turned to Lucius. "So?"  
  
"He is a traitor. Severus did everything he could to protect the girl. Then he allowed Duvessa to escape with the Potter boy." Lucius explained with a certain glee.  
  
"And how is it you also allowed them to escape?" Voldemort questioned icily.  
  
"I had stunned the boy, but the half breed managed to knock me down some how." Lucius said with an air of resentment.  
  
"Very well." Voldemort smiled when he saw that fear still lay in Malfoy's eyes. "And as for Severus. The traitor will be disposed of as an example to the rest."  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione put her arms around Severus' neck as she let her head rest lightly on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. Severus could feel her heart beat against his chest. The scent of her hair was like lavender blooms. It was intoxicating. Stop that! He scolded himself.  
  
Draco opened the door to the room and sat down in one of the chairs. It was like Voldemort's, only the bed had green silk covering it and the chairs were black. Severus laid Hermione on the bed and drew the curtains so she would have some sort of privacy. Then very wearily he sat across from Draco who was clutching his arm.  
  
"You'll never get used to the pain." Snape said as Draco met his gaze.  
  
"I know, and in a way I wish I had never joined him." His brow furrowed. "He's going to kill you."  
  
"I know." Severus said quietly. Draco looked over at the bed were Hermione was sleeping.  
  
"She's dreaming." He said with a pleasant smile. It made Draco's normally cold expression look almost happy and youthful. He closed his eyes, falling into the bliss of it. "It's amazing. She's in an enchanted forest I think. The tree heights are endless, and it's like a hundred little castles are built on each one. Fairies are flying everywhere..." His voice drifted.  
  
"Draco?" There was no answer; He was asleep.  
  
Lights flew around the trees, chasing after each other. Fairies stood on balconies in the castle like homes. Elves raced down in the golden leaves, waving to some of the giggling fairies. Under one of the largest trees a very beautiful fairy was talking to a young elf. She twisted her fingers in her hair as she fluttered her wings. Her hair was chestnut brown with silver streaks flowing down each side. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled on her pale skin. Her cheeks and lips stained a delicate pink and she wore a light blue dress, that stopped a little higher than her knee. The elf stood smiling at her. His dark blue hair shining in the mid-day sun. The sun which seemed to fill his golden eyes. He had a dark green vest and black pants on. Very unusual for an elf.  
  
"Do you wish to race me fae?" He asked her coyly.  
  
"If ye don't mind losin'." She said with a sweet smile.  
  
"You can't be usin' them wings of yours now." She landed softly on the ground and her mist green wings folded in to nothing.  
  
"Fair enough, but ye can't use none of your tricks." He looked at her as if wounded. "Don't ye say it! I know all about you elves."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Really!" He flashed her another smile.  
  
"Down to the green oak there?" She nodded. " Alright, so on the count three." They both got ready to race. "THREE!" And he was off. The fae ran right after him, a trail of leaves behind them.  
  
"Ye dirty cheat." She exclaimed as she grew closer to him. He turned around and began running backwards.  
  
"You're going to 'ave to run faster than that, if you wish to beat me." He said with a laugh. Suddenly her wings popped out and she flew clear over him, nearly taking his head off. "Now wait a minute! That's cheatin'!"  
  
He turned around again to face forward and was not far behind the fae woman. She then turned around to see where he was and he leaped from the ground. He grabbed her around the shoulders, pinning her arms. Her wings disappeared and they began to fall to the ground. They hit the soft earth, sliding a few feet in the leaves.  
  
"You cheated." He said taking a few deep breaths.  
  
"You cheated first!" She said panting from the long race. He rested his head at the base of her neck. Her heart was racing. He wished to hold her like this forever.  
  
"I believe you have bewitched me." He said quietly.  
  
"And why do you say that?" She asked as he let go of her and sat up. She then propped herself on her elbows, a couple of leaves fell from her hair.  
  
"Because I think I love you." She smiled at him.  
  
"Then you have bewitched me as well, for a fear I feel the same." She giggled and he laughed with her.  
  
Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, his heart beating faster. They let go and she looked into his eyes. They were grey and his hair changed to a silver blonde.  
  
"Draco?" The fae said suspiciously.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco looked as alarmed as Hermione.  
  
[pic]  
  
Harry leaned lazily against a tree watching the lights of Hogsmeade. He was thinking about Hermione again. He couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting her, especially because of him. So many people have already suffered because of him and he wanted it to stop.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Harry." Dumbledore's gentle voice interceded Harry's thoughts. "It's not your fault Voldemort does those things."  
  
"But it is Professor. If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened and there might have been fewer deaths." Harry said.  
  
"Do you really think Lord Voldemort would stop if he had been able to kill you?" Harry shook his head. "No. He doesn't care for anything and it doesn't matter to him if someone is in pain. He is only interested in power." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Duvessa called in a panicked tone. She was holding her left arm. Dumbledore quickly walked over to her with Harry on his heels. Professor McGonagall had gone back to the castle to get something for Albus.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in a calm voice, not fearing the answer he already knew she would say.  
  
"Voldemort is calling the Death Eaters. I remember where they are!" She said with revelation. 


	6. And so it begins...

Draco woke with a start, almost falling out of the chair. He sat there a moment his heart racing and his breath coming in short gasps. Draco held his head in shaky hands. Severus stared at him. He looked as if he had the worst scare of his life. A second later Severus heard Hermione wake up. Her breathing sounded much the same, though she was quiet short after, signaling she had fallen asleep again.  
  
"What on earth," Severus asked watching the beads of sweat fall from Draco's brow, "were you two dreaming of?"  
  
"I would rather not say." Was all Draco said.  
  
For the next ten minutes they sat in silence. Draco's gaze was transfixed on the fire. He hadn't spoken or moved, just stared. He was trying to figure that dream out. At first it wasn't him and wasn't Hermione. Then poof, it was them, but it didn't make sense, because why else would he feel love for Granger? Did Hermione feel the same way?  
  
Stop it you prat! You don't care for her, you never have. A voice told Draco.  
  
But she kissed me. Another spoke to him.  
  
It was a dream. Nothing more! The first said.  
  
You can still feel her, argued the second.  
  
"Stop it!" Draco shouted. Severus looked up at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Are you alright Draco?" Flustered by his own outburst Draco nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes. Fine." Draco said glancing at the bed were Hermione lay sleeping, but she wasn't asleep anymore. His yell had awaken her and she was sitting up now from what Draco could hear. Within seconds Hermione had opened the curtain with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I had hoped it was just a horrible dream." She took a quick glance at Draco.  
  
"Speaking of dreams. Was that mine or yours?"  
  
"You were asleep first, so it must have been yours." He said with a forced smirk. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Don't patronize me Draco Malfoy! I didn't chose for you to be in my mother's memory and quite frankly I'd like to know how you interfered.  
  
"Can you speak out loud Granger? My head hurts enough without you yelling." Draco lightly rubbed the side of his head. "And I don't know how I ended up in that, but I disliked it as much as you did." At least those feelings weren't mine. Hermione smiled at him. It was one he wore often when he delivered the worst news possible to Granger, Potty, and the Weasel. "What?" He asked feeling a ball of fear well inside his stomach again.  
  
"I've never seen that memory past the part when my mother started flying. The rest of it was purely us, unfortunately." Severus made a muffled cough, most likely to keep Draco from screaming. That and to announce Lucius in the doorway. They both looked over at him apparently they had forgotten Snape was there. Then they looked over at Lucius.  
  
"This is all very interesting, but we have a meeting to attend to." He said sneering at Draco and Hermione. Hermione blushed slightly. Draco merely stood up and walked over to her. Severus was already at the door.  
  
Come on! I don't know why, but I don't think you deserve to be treated like a thing. That doesn't mean I won't do what I have to. Now stand up and walk three steps behind me like my father believes a woman should. Hermione looked at his face studying it for a moment.  
  
Okay. I will, for now. I don't know why, but I will. She stood up and smoothed her dress down. Draco held his breath. It was like he actually saw her for the first time. Hermione as her, not something he believed to be true. She was beautiful. She looked up at him surprised. Do you really think that?  
  
I'm not sure any more. He glanced at his father. Lucius' rage was building in his eyes. We better go.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked towards Lucius. Lucius left the room and began walking down the hallway. Draco followed with Hermione behind him and behind Hermione Severus took his place. He took a couple steps closer so Hermione would be able to hear what he was about to say without others over hearing. He had to be careful of what he said, but Hermione had to be careful of what she thought.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to think of your mother and keep that thought no matter what I tell you." She concentrated on remembering her dreams of her mother as he spoke. " I will try to get us out of here, but Voldemort is sure of my betrayal and plans to kill me tonight."  
  
Hermione made a small noise and Draco turned around to see why she had done so. He saw Snape's look and turned back around. He instead looked to her mind. He saw the dream they had shared. Caught off guard Draco bumped into Lucius who had stopped. Hermione stopped inches away from Draco. Snape of course was no where near the mishap.  
  
"Pay attention boy!" Lucius snarled. He opened a door and they went outside to the night's cool breeze.  
  
Torches were blazing in a circle around a circle. Only the inside circle was of black robed Death Eaters. Five spaces were empty. Voldemort stood in the middle, scanning the circle. Some how taking note of who was there and who wasn't . Lucius filled one next to a large Death Eater as Draco, Hermione, and Severus stood together across from him. Voldemort's eyes flashed to them for a fleeting moment and then he looked at the rest.  
  
"So, tonight we welcome two new Death Eaters to our number." Hermione shuddered at being referred to as one of his followers. "And two traitors will leave us." A wave seemed to ripple through the group. " Duvessa the banshee will be dealt with later. And as for the other..." Voldemort's eyes rested on Severus.  
  
He didn't cringe like Draco thought he would. He was holding his head high with a sense of pride he had never seen in his potions master before. All eyes quickly turned to Severus. Some made curses and others simply stayed quiet, not really understanding why he would do such a thing. Hermione felt a twinge in her heart as he took a few steps forward into the circle with Voldemort.  
  
"Severus, you have disappointed me. Allowing your feelings for this girl to get in your way. Then you let Harry Potter, my enemy, escape!" Voldemort drew his wand. "Take out your wand Severus. It will be entertaining to watch your futile attempts to survive." He obeyed, taking his wand from his sleeve. "Crucio!"  
  
Snape was able to counter it with a type of shield. A spell not many knew or they could not create one strong enough to ward off an unforgivable curse. Only two of the three could be blocked though and Severus had already put a lot of energy into his first spell. His defenses were weakening as he cast the stunning spell, which missed its target.  
  
It's my dream. It's happening right now. Voldemort smiled at him knowing Severus would fall.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.  
  
Severus watched as the green light raced towards him. Suddenly he hit the ground. Hard. He thought the curse had met its mark, but there was a heavy weight upon his chest. Severus looked down to see Hermione on top of him. She was breathing fast and her heart was racing against his chest. her eyes were wide in panic. The curse had missed her as well. Severus let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You foolish girl!" Voldemort bellowed, raising his wand once more. Hermione looked up at Severus.  
  
"Now would be a good time to apparate!" She yelled at him. Severus put his arms around her waist and then they were gone.  
  
"I want them found! NOW!" Voldemort's voice boomed. Instantly everyone had apparated except for Lucius, Draco, and the unlucky Death Eater that was hit by Voldemort's curse. "Where are they going Draco?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Hermione's last thought was of her mother, but they would most likely return to Hogwarts to get Dumbledore's protection."  
  
"Lucius, I want you and your son to go to Hogwarts and bring them back!" With that Draco and Lucius disappeared into the night.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, aren't we going to go after them?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore looked down at Harry and gave him a smile.  
  
"Harry, right now that may sound like a good idea to your heart, but you have to listen to your head too. What help would we be? We wouldn't because we would be too busy fighting our way through hundreds of Death Eaters." He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now that I know where they are I can go after them if, that is if Severus can not bring her back."  
  
Just then a small pop sounded and two figures were laying on the ground. Hermione was on top of Professor Snape who had his hands around her waist. Harry's stomached wrenched. Even if it wasn't what it looked like the thought was still there. Hermione looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them. Seeing Harry's face, Snape quickly let go of Hermione realizing the awkward position they were in. She slowly got up, insuring that she didn't pushdown on Snape to hard, though she felt a little dizzy from their mode of travel. Snape also felt the after affects, but they would leave soon enough. Not that some of the other feelings he was having would.  
  
"See Harry! You just have to learn to trust." Dumbledore said giving Snape a hand up. "A narrow escape I see." He gave Hermione another smile. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Duvessa ran over and hugged Hermione, who returned the embrace.  
  
"Not that I wish to break your moment up, but we should get to Hogwarts before Death Eaters start chasing us." Snape snapped coldly.  
  
"Agreed." Dumbledore said and they began their walk back to Hogwarts. [pic]  
  
"I think it would be best if you went up to your dorm Harry." Harry nodded and looked at Hermione before he left. She had grown very pale on their way here and didn't look too well. "Severus if you wouldn't mind, could you take Ms. Granger to Poppy?"  
  
"Of course." And he was about to touch her when he saw Duvessa and remembered the effect it would have. Reading his expression Duvessa smiled.  
  
"It's okay Severus. That only lasted until she could begin to control the wild magic." With that Severus looked more alarmed. That meant that those things he was feeling... Duvessa's voice broke his thoughts. "Professor, where will I be staying?"  
  
"Oh, yes. If you will come with me, I'll show you." Dumbledore offered his arm and she took it. They went down a dark hallway leaving Hermione and Snape alone. He made a small cough not knowing how else to break the silence.  
  
"I should take you to Madame Pomfrey now." He said and started for the hospital wing. Hermione walked slowly beside him. He looked down at her. She did look paler than usual. Fearing that uncomfortable silence Severus decided he needed to say something more. Something he had meant to say to her hours ago. "Thank you Hermione." She stopped and looked up into his black eyes. They were soft, not cold like they had been a few days ago.  
  
"Thank you?" She asked a bit unsteadily.  
  
"Yes." He said slowly. "You saved my life and I wanted to thank you." She smiled at him and his heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They walked the rest of the way without any words, but whenever they happened to meet eyes they would smile at each other. When they had reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was waiting for them. She had her hands on her hips and was in a fluffy blue robe.  
  
"When Professor McGonagall told me that you did that...Severus you should know better..." She was so angry she could barely speak. "Oh Hermione! You look frightfully pale dear. Come over here and lay down." She hurried to help Hermione over to one of the beds. "I'll talk to you later!" She said pointing a finger a Severus and handed a potion to Hermione. She quickly drank it.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at Poppy's anger, and it felt good to laugh. A thing he hadn't done in so many years. Madame Pomfrey and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Hermione noticed he looked younger when he laughed. Then a horrible pain went through her, but it wasn't hers. Madame Pomfrey was able to help her on the bed before it intensified. Severus stopped laughing and rushed to her side. Worry taking over his expression.  
  
"Poor Draco." Was all that escaped her mouth before she fell asleep.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione woke the next morning very stiff. It seemed every muscle in her body hurt. No wonder after that. She thought. Not knowing where Madame Pomfrey was, Hermione decided to sit up. To her amazement, Madame Pomfrey was not who came into view. It was Professor Snape. He was sitting in a chair at the end of her bed. His head was tilted down and a few strands of black hair hung in his face. How she wanted to crawl over to him and brush the hair from his face. She could hear his slow steady breathing. She smiled at him. Then Madame Pomfrey came in, waking Professor Snape as she did so. He blinked a few times and sat up straight aware that Hermione was awake and feeling a bit embarrassed that she had been watching him.  
  
"Hermione, you should be laying down. Especially after last night." Hermione didn't move. Madame Pomfrey sighed and made busy with some sort of potion.  
  
"Thank you for staying." Hermione said timidly.  
  
"Your welcome. It was the least I could do." He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and Hermione felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. Madame Pomfrey came over to Hermione with a small goblet. "Poppy threw a fit though."  
  
"And what did you expect me to do? If it weren't for you acting like that-"  
  
"Hermione and I would be dead instead of dizzy." Severus cut her off.  
  
"You know very well she's more than dizzy!" She yelled at him.  
  
"That wasn't from apparating Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said matter-of- factly. "And I would rather not say what it was." Hermione added quickly at the questioning look she gave her.  
  
"Well whatever reason, it was foolish. Here, drink this. It'll take the soreness out of your muscles." Hermione took the goblet and sipped at it. It tasted awful, but she could feel her muscles begin to relax with the first few swallows which was a relief.  
  
"When will I be able to go back to class?" Hermione asked when she had finished the potion.  
  
"Monday. Everyone is at Hogsmeade for the weekend so you will have a nice quiet common room. And I want you to get plenty of rest." She said sternly shaking her finger at Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Hermione stifled a yawn.  
  
"Go on and I don't want to hear you apparating with another person again." She said to Professor Snape. With that Madame Pomfrey went to her office. Hermione hopped off the bed. Snape stood up and they walked out of the hospital wing together. Once they were far enough to make sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear, Severus stopped Hermione.  
  
"What happened to Draco?" Snape asked. Hermione's eyes seemed to haze over.  
  
"Lucius, he..." she choked, "he hit him. He-he tortured Draco and it was my fault. If it had been a week ago I don't think I would have cared so much, but now..." Tears started to fall down her face. She leaned against him and he put his arms around her lightly.  
  
"He'll be okay Hermione." He said trying to believe his own words. She stopped crying and pulled away from him though he wished to hold on to her longer. I have to stop this. She is a child and would never share the same feelings. "Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?" He asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"No, that's alright. I'm okay, I just need some more rest." He nodded and walked down the opposite hall that she would go down. Hermione felt a small pang. She didn't really want him to leave her for some reason.  
  
Very slowly Hermione started her way to Gryffindor Tower. She could still feel Draco in her mind, but it wasn't as strong as it had been. Hermione couldn't hear his direct thoughts anymore. Just the emotions and she mostly felt everything that happened last night. Each blow Lucius had delivered and the hatred Draco felt. Hermione stopped suddenly. She had reached the portrait of the fat lady. She looked around her once. An uneasy feeling of not being alone crept into her mind. Wanting to get to the safety of her room, she quickly said "fizzlesticks" and the portrait swung open.  
  
Hermione rushed inside and up the girl's staircase to her room. She had her own dorm now that she was Head Girl. It had been a great surprise for her seventh year, but she sort of missed Lavender and Parvati gossiping all the time. Hermione entered the room and closed the door. She had just started unlacing the back of her dress when she noticed the door was open. I closed that, she thought, pulling the laces tight and she closed the door again. She walked over to her closet and took out a set of fresh robes that were a deep hunter green. Hermione threw them on top of her trunk and began to unlace her dress once more.  
  
"You caused me a lot of trouble you know." Draco's voice came from behind her. Hermione jumped. She turned around and saw Draco pulling off the invisibility cloak. He was dressed in a green silk shirt that had a few buttons undone and black trousers. "You didn't think Potter was the only one to have a cloak did you?" It was a rhetorical question. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the grin on Draco's face. She was too busy trying to tie the dress before it fell off her shoulders.  
  
"How did you get in here Malfoy!?!" Hermione yelled, though she really wanted to apologize. He didn't deserve that last night. His grin disappeared and his face became grim.  
  
"I have my orders to retrieve you and take you back." He said coldly taking a few steps closer.  
  
"I'm not going back with you. Besides, Dumbledore won't let you take me." She said with a small smile. He said nothing in reply. He just very slowly went over to Hermione's bed and laid down.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" He didn't answer. She walked to his side and gently touched his left arm. He flinched and looked her in the eyes. His were empty and lost looking. "I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know he would do that, but I couldn't just stand there and let Professor Snape die." He made a half smile.  
  
"I know. You're too soft for your own good, you know that Granger? Even now, instead of going and turning me in, you apologize for something you had no control over." He made a tired laugh and held her hand that hadn't left his arm. "I would give anything to hear what you were thinking right now."  
  
"Why?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to him. "Why do you want to know that?" He smiled at her again.  
  
"You probably already figured out that for now all we can do is feel each others emotions. Hermione, you are feeling very confused and something else, but I can't tell what that is. But why are you feeling that?" She looked away from him for a second. She couldn't hold his piercing gaze right then.  
  
"If you really want to know then you have to do something for me." She looked at him again. His face was passive, so she decided to continue. "I want you to talk to Dumbledore. He could protect you from Voldemort and your father." Draco brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
"You know I cannot do that, but I will talk to Dumbledore. To warn him of Voldemort's plans." He smiled again. "Now tell me."  
  
"It's complicated. Several reasons. One of them being you." Draco smiled.  
  
"Me? What could be so confusing about me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"What I don't understand is, you have hated me for years and now you're acting like this." Draco began laughing. "What?"  
  
"You're mad at me." He said. Hermione looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Your eyes are gold you know."  
  
"Oh." Hermione giggled. She shut her eyes for a second and then opened them again. They were brown once more. "It doesn't just happen when I'm mad anymore. It happens whenever I feel a strong emotion." Draco sat up. Their faces were so close Hermione could feel his breath on her neck. Hermione's hand began to shake and Draco held it tighter.  
  
"You're afraid. What are you afraid of?" A strand of her silver hair fell, brushing Draco's cheek and sent a chill through him.  
  
"You." She said quietly. He smiled at her again and gently put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He said when she moved away.  
  
"That's what scares me." She started to get up, but Draco still had her hand and pulled her back down to him. "Let go of me." She whispered. Draco moved closer. Their lips inches apart.  
  
Please don't Draco. She thought, though she knew he probably wouldn't hear it. He stopped.  
  
You didn't think I was actually going to kiss you, did you? Hermione's eyes widened. I just liked the fact that you were afraid of me.  
  
We can hear each other again? Draco laid back down on the bed, letting go of her hand.  
  
Maybe it stopped because we were separated for so long and then came back when you thought I would give you the pleasure of my touch. Draco's voice rang through her mind.  
  
I liked you better when you weren't in my head! She snapped "Now, will you leave my room?" Draco closed his eyes.  
  
"I rather like it here. Far nicer than the Slytherins'." Hermione stood up and grabbed her robe from off the top of her trunk.  
  
"Fine. Then I'll find somewhere else for some peace!" And she left the Gryffindor Tower. Leaving Draco smiling on her bed. 


	7. Tricked

Snape strolled down one of the halls. At the moment he wasn't exactly sure where he was. He was too busy trying to figure out the events of the last two days in his mind. It seemed to just give him a headache and feelings he didn't wish to have. Especially if those feelings were for Granger. He stopped at the thought of her touch again. Her smile shone brightly in the back of his mind and he closed his eyes. You fool! You're acting like a love sick school boy! Snape opened his eyes and saw that he was in front of the perfects' bathroom. Someone was shouting inside. Snape stepped closer to the entrance, listening intently. But he was unable to understand a thing.  
  
"Bubble Bath." He said lazily. Snape entered slowly as the shouts became clearer.  
  
"How dare you follow me in here! I have the right mind to set you on fire!" Snape stopped at the sight of Hermione in the huge bath in the middle of the room. Her back was to him and she had a large towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't set your Professor on fire. You might get expelled." Hermione jumped and a wave of water rushed towards him. It fell over him, drenching him from head to toe.  
  
"Oh, Professor, I am so sorry! You startled me." She said turning around quickly, her hair dropped from its place in a bun and fell lightly to her shoulders.  
  
"So I see Ms. Granger." Snape squeezed some of the water from one of his sleeves. "I was wondering why exactly you were shouting when you are alone?"  
  
"Well, you see, Peeves came up through the sink and I um..." Hermione glanced to her right nervously. Snape followed her gaze, but nothing was there and the spot was no where near the sink.  
  
"Then you should know that fire will not stop a ghost, but I can have the Bloody Baron talk to him if you like." Hermione looked at him again and blushed.  
  
"No! I mean that's okay." Hermione added with a start and nearly dropped her towel. " If you wouldn't mind sir, I would like to dry off now." She said pulling the towel a little tighter around herself. Now it was Snape's turn to blush.  
  
"Right. I'll just leave you now, since you seem to be fine." He clenched his fists and left the room, trying to control his emotions as he did so.  
  
Snape stalked angrily to his chambers in the dungeons. He ripped open the door and slammed it behind him. Snape struck the back of the door, never feeling the pain when several bones cracked in his hand. It was nothing he couldn't fix on his own so why bother with it now. At the moment he couldn't help but hate himself more then ever for almost losing every ounce of control he had. And over what? Hermione! How was she able to do this to him? Severus slid to the floor, putting his head in his hands. He winced slightly at the contact of his new found injury. What have you done to me Hermione? Don't you realize the affect you have on me? No, I don't think you do, and you will never find out! Snape vowed to himself.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Draco Malfoy I never thought you would stoop so low! Wait, I take that back! I FORGOT WHO I WAS TALKING TO!" Hermione yelled furiously. Draco had removed his cloak again and held it his hand.  
  
"I never looked. I do have some honor. And why is it that you are yelling at me, but talked so sweetly to Snape?" Hermione glared at him. "I did enjoy watching him get soaked though. However did you manage that?"  
  
"Turn around Malfoy!" She spat poisonously. He complied with a heavy sigh. Hermione got out of the bath, the wet towel hugged close to her body. She grabbed her clothes and went behind a large screen.  
  
"I would hurry if I were you. We're expected at Malfoy Manor." Hermione stepped out from behind the screen.  
  
"Do you ever give up?" She asked and he turned around to face her.  
  
"I'm afraid not." He said cheerfully. Hermione stormed past and left the bathroom. Draco threw on his cloak and followed not far behind. "In that respect, we're a lot alike Granger." Hermione spun around to face him, but she couldn't see him again. Though Hermione knew he was close to her.  
  
We are nothing alike Malfoy! Stay away from me or I will go to the Headmaster. Hermione started to walk away again when he grabbed her arm.  
  
You belong to me now Granger and we're leaving. Hermione eyes glowed gold, her rage building every second that passed.  
  
"I BELONG TO NO ONE!" She shouted. Her voice echoed off the walls." Least of all you!" Hermione said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Duvessa's airy voice came from behind. Draco lowered her arm, but still held it firmly as Hermione slowly turned to face her mother.  
  
Not a word Granger! Draco's voice resounded in her mind. I would hate to have to do something that you would find unpleasant. His voice was cold and unfeeling. The way Hermione knew Draco the best.  
  
"No." Hermione said shortly. "I was just thinking about what has happened over the last few days." Duvessa walked closer and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know it has been difficult. I heard Voldemort still has your wand, is that true?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well in that case, how about I teach you some fae magic? No wand needed whatsoever." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her. She just had an aura about her.  
  
"Okay. It sounds like fun." Hermione didn't move until Draco pushed her lightly. She began walking down the hall next to Duvessa. "Did you trick people like other fairies?" Duvessa smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"I did once." She smiled.  
  
"Who did you do it to?" Hermione asked, though she thought she knew the answer already.  
  
"Severus." Duvessa said with another smile.  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked with growing interest.  
  
"Severus decided to take a swim in the lake one night and I just so happened to see his clothes on the ground, so I enchanted them to run away from him." Hermione began laughing. "He didn't go after them though, much to my disappointment."  
  
"Mother!" Hermione said in mock horror. "What did you do after that?"  
  
"Of course, I wanted to know why he didn't go after his belongings, so I went over to the lake and hovered slightly on the water."  
  
"Do you not wish to retrieve your clothes mortal?" Duvessa asked, lightly touching the water with her feet.  
  
"I am no fool fae. I am not here for your amusement." Severus said without looking at her. Duvessa flew closer to him, bending her head down to look at him.  
  
"You're a dark one aren't you?" At this he turned to face her. Severus was surprised at how beautiful she was. Her brown eyes sparkled with mischief and the silver in her hair caught the rays of the moon. Duvessa studied him during his time of speechlessness. She smiled at him and Severus felt his heart beating faster. "No you're not. Just misguided." Duvessa stood there smiling for awhile. She began dancing on the water, spinning around Severus.  
  
"What do you want fairy?" He asked coldly.  
  
"A want to see you smile." She said stopping next to him momentarily to see if he was smiling or not. He did smile, but it was a malicious one. Suddenly Severus had grabbed her feet and pulled her in to the lake. Duvessa let out a small scream before her head hit the water. Seconds later she resurfaced gasping for breath. Severus was laughing at her.  
  
"That was a dirty trick!" She exclaimed splashing water at him and she began laughing herself as they had a water fight. It lasted for several minutes before they spoke to each other.  
  
"How did you do that?" The young Severus Snape asked. Duvessa looked at him perplexed.  
  
"How did I do what?" Duvessa asked in return. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Make me forget who I am. You're the first person who has ever made me laugh like this." Duvessa smiled. She lightly kissed him on the cheek and then pulled away, taking flight out of the water. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay." She said in a truly distraught voice. She then called back his clothes. "I most go now. Maybe I shall see you again wizard." And with that she was gone. The young Severus stood silent. He had given his heart to someone that would never return. He vowed then that no one shall ever put him through a pain such as this again.  
  
"It had been such a long time ago. I did mean to come back, but then I met your father and forgot about Severus." Duvessa had a very sad expression on her face. "I never thought he would become so bitter and hateful because of it."  
  
"Did you love him?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"No, it was more flirting, but I think Severus didn't see it that way." Duvessa stopped near the edge of the lake. Hermione didn't realize they had walked that far. "So are you ready to learn some new magic?" Duvessa's smiled reappeared.  
  
Like Granger would say no. Draco drawled in Hermione's mind.  
  
Shut up Malfoy! Draco's hand gripped her arm tighter, making Hermione jump a little.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said in a slightly higher voice than normal, though Duvessa didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Okay, so the first thing I'll teach you is how to fly using your wings." Hermione looked at Duvessa, paling from the thought of flying.  
  
"I'm not really sure flying is such a good idea...." Hermione froze. "Wait, did you say I have wings?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Oh I can't believe it! Wings have got to be better than those ruddy old brooms!" Duvessa was smiling broadly now. Her face showing nothing but the utmost love for her lost daughter.  
  
"Shall we get started then? Alright, the first thing you need to do is relax, then they will appear on their own if your will is strong enough." Duvessa closed her eyes and made a small motion with her arms, the sleeves of her black robes falling back from her arms.  
  
Hermione also closed her eyes, but when she did she saw something. At first the image was blurred. It slowly swam into focus. Wizards of all ages were fighting a fierce battle. Cries of pain and death rang in her ears. Hermione watched in horror as two very familiar faces grew nearer. Ron and Harry. They were laying on the ground. Their eyes staring at the sky above. Hermione knelt beside Harry, putting a hand on his cheek. His face was cold to the touch. She then moved it to Ron. His face was also like ice. She looked up. A dark figure stood over them, wand in hand. Hermione looked back down at her two friends. This can't be real! Hermione told herself. I'm at Hogwarts and Ron is with Harry in Hogsmeade. No one has died, none of this is REAL! It's not real!  
  
"It's not real!" Hermione shouted, her eyes flying open. Draco had both hands on her shoulders now, keeping her from falling to the ground. He no longer had the cloak on and Duvessa was gone, but they were still by the lake. "It's not real!" She sobbed against Draco's chest. Hesitantly, Draco put his arms around her. Hermione then wrapped her arms around his waist, crying steadily. They sank to their knees.  
  
"You're okay Hermione. It was only a vision." Draco said softly in her ear. "You're right, it wasn't real." Hermione's crying eased, but she held on to Draco as if she were to let go she would fall back into that nightmare. Draco put his cheek on her head. The sweet scent of her hair soothed him. He wasn't used to mollifying others fears.  
  
They sat like that for what seemed to be hours. Finally Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Did you see it?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes." Draco said quietly. "You love them very much, don't you?" Draco looked down at Hermione. Her face still gleamed with tears.  
  
"Of course I do, they're my friends. They're apart of me..." Hermione couldn't continue.  
  
She had just realized her mother was gone and she was in Draco Malfoy's arms. Hermione quickly pushed herself away from him, falling to the grass. She had hit her head on the soft earth. Her hair was fanned out, the silver shone brightly in the sunlight. Hermione laid there for a few seconds, staring into space. Moments later Draco's face hovered above her. His hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at her. Hermione tried to get up, but Draco pinned her wrists and then sat on top of her legs. She wasn't able to move.  
  
"What is with you Granger?" Draco's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "First you act as though I'm your savior and then your enemy again. So which is it?" Hermione couldn't find her voice. She felt so strange. It was impossible to explain, because she wasn't sure herself. Her now golden eyes moved over Draco and then behind him.  
  
Draco slowly moved his head to look behind him and there stood Duvessa and Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Duvessa looked quite calm, considering the manner they found them in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice was soft with a hint of amusement, "would you mind getting off of Ms. Granger?" A smile seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth. "But I'm sure that if she was determined enough she would not need me to ask." Draco got up hurriedly and offered a hand to Hermione. She took it cautiously, standing as well. "Now may I ask what this is about?" Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. Her face still stained with tears.  
  
"She had a vision." Draco said rather solemnly and he gave Hermione a cold look.  
  
"So Duvessa has told me, and how is it you knew this is what happened?" Dumbledore asked. He peered over his glasses at Draco and Hermione, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"She told me." Hermione began to look scared. She was torn between telling Dumbledore the truth and keeping Draco's lie. Don't say a word Granger.  
  
"Is this true Hermione?" Dumbledore asked softly. Hermione looked frantically from Draco to Dumbledore.  
  
"No Headmaster!" She shouted, surprising herself and Draco. "It is not true! Our minds are linked. Draco saw everything for himself, I didn't say a word." Draco scowled at her furiously.  
  
What are you doing?!? Draco's voiced boomed in her mind.  
  
He already knew, so there is no use lying! Hermione shot back.  
  
But how did he find out th- Draco stopped. Snape! That snake!  
  
"Draco please come up to my office." Dumbledore said, eyeing them curiously. "And Hermione if you won't mind I'll speak to you later." Hermione nodded weakly, then Dumbldore and Draco went back to the castle. Duvessa had not said anything during the entire exchange, but now she felt as if she had to.  
  
"Hermione, dear, there's something I need to explain to you." Hermione merely sat down on the ground, still trying to rid her mind of those awful images. "Now you know of course that you're half elf and half fae, but there's more to it." Duvessa said sitting down next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, not really interested.  
  
"I mean, you're the only one of your kind." At this Hermione looked up at her mother.  
  
"How's that possible? Surely faes and elves have been together before." Hermione said panicked. Duvessa shook her head solemnly.  
  
"No, they haven't. Your father and I were the first. That is in part why you have the sight." Hermione looked at her mother incredulously.  
  
"You can't be serious! Are you saying that what I saw is going to happen!" Hermione broke into tears.  
  
"It's not set in stone. The future is constantly changing and whatever you may have seen will most likely change." Duvessa said pulling Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Can you please leave me be?" Hermione sobbed. Duvessa let go and left quietly.  
  
Hermione recovered some time later. She seemed more at ease when she was alone. She took off her shoes and walked around an oak tree that was near by. Hermione noticed the sun was beginning to set. It sent the most amazing colors across the waters of the lake. Hermione stood up and her robes rustled in the warm breeze. Perhaps I can try to find my wings again. Hermione thought, closing her eyes. Relax and they will come on their own.  
  
A tingling sensation worked its way through her body and rested between her shoulder blades. Even though Hermione could not see it, a blue glow encircled her and two iridescent teal wings grew. A few minutes after Hermione opened her eyes. She could faintly see the tips of her new additions. Hermione looked side to side, seeing for the first time her beautiful wings. Some how without any thought Hermione took flight. It was like floating, and she wasn't afraid of it. A sudden idea formed in her mind. Slowly Hermione made her way to the lake. She didn't fly too far out just incase anything should happen. Then Hermione closed her eyes and began to dance. Her feet lightly touching the water with each motion. Her hair flew in every direction, enhancing the movements of this extraordinary dance.  
  
[pic]  
  
Snape flexed his hand as he walked down the stone steps and out of the castle. His charm had worked well enough. Now he just felt like taking a swim in the cool lake on such a warm night. Snape looked up at the sky. The stars were remarkably bright tonight. He walked further towards the lake his gaze on the heavens. Snape heard the soft slap of water as the giant squid played. He tore his eyes from his stargazing to look at the creature. Snape stopped suddenly. Old memories washing over him when he saw the delicate figure dancing on the water's surface.  
  
Snape shed his robes and boots, staying in his black pants, then entered the water soundlessly. The figure stopped when Snape was but inches away. She was staring at the graceful movements of the squid, unaware of his presence. Very lightly Snape grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the lake. She let out an exclamation of surprise before her head hit the water. She came up seconds later; her wings had disappeared like they had done seventeen years ago. Snape smiled triumphantly. She turned around quickly and Snape's grin faded quickly when he saw it was Hermione, not Duvessa.  
  
"Ms. Granger! I am extremely sor-" Snape was quieted by Hermione putting her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I understand. You were trying to get back at my mother." Hermione's eyes wandered from his face down to his bare chest, but she moved her eyes hastily back to his when she had noticed him watching her.  
  
Wow, I never would have thought. Snape doesn't look all that bad without a shirt. Hermione's mind was taking off, but it didn't feel like her. Where did that come from?! Hermione shook herself mentally.  
  
That's what I'd like to know. Draco's voice drawled in her mind.  
  
Sod off Malfoy! She retorted, then the link was gone. How did he do that? She wondered. Gently Snape took hold of her wrist and moved her hand from his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Snape's voice penetrated her conversation with Draco. "Hermione?"  
  
"What did you call me?" She asked suddenly. She knew that Snape must have said her name before, but it stood out more when they were like this.  
  
"I called you by your name, Hermione." Snape said taking a step closer. "And if you like, when there are no other students around of course, you may call me Severus." Hermione looked at Severus with mild shock. It was strange. She somehow felt safer, warmer when she was near him. Her heart began to beat faster and her eyes started to change gold. She could feel the warmth from his hand radiating into her own.  
  
"Severus?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Severus asked, his own heart picking up its pace as she stared at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She said timidly.  
  
"You just did, but I will let you ask me something else." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Why did you become a Death Eater?"  
  
[pic]  
  
Draco strummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. Dumbledore had left his office for a moment when Duvessa had come up in a terrible fright . Something about Hermione not taking the news well. Draco hadn't paid much attention for once and now he was stuck in here with that blasted bird. The phoenix in the corner kept staring at him and was beginning to make him feel uneasy. Finally Draco thought he was alone again with his thoughts, when one from Granger surfaced.  
  
Wow, I never would have thought. Hermione's voice echoed in his mind. Snape doesn't look all that bad without a shirt on. Where did that come from?!  
  
That's what I'd like to know. Draco drawled stunned by what he had just heard.  
  
Sod off Malfoy! She retorted, then, somehow she broke the link.  
  
Odd. I didn't know she could do that.  
  
She can't Draco. Voldemort's cold voice echoed. Draco jumped and looked around him. But I can. Now do what you were instructed to do. Draco was so consumed by this that he didn't notice Dumbledore reenter his office.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, what was it you needed to tell me?" Draco jumped again at the sound of Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Oh! Right. Well, I'm not really sure of it myself." Draco stumbled over his words. He was still trying to stop thinking about Granger. He almost felt, jealous. " I over heard my father speaking to Nott, but it's difficult to remember now, they were speaking very hurriedly. What was it?" He mused for an instant. "I think they said Voldemort was getting stronger. Something about Hermione and a prophecy."  
  
'When the maiden is tamed  
  
The snake's heir shall be named  
  
Together they create the night  
  
And destroy all that is light  
  
But the darkness can be undone  
  
By the love of the maiden'  
  
"I could be wrong about the prophecy though. Nott is not the best at remembering things."  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes, his mouth drawing into a straight line. They sat there for what seemed an eternity before Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"It has begun then." His face was grave. The twinkle in his eyes extinguished. "Thank you Draco, that was more information than I believe you knew you had. Now tell me about you and Ms. Granger." Draco shifted nervously in the chair.  
  
"There isn't much I can tell you. While she changed and I received the dark mark, the Dark Lord joined the three of us together. I don't how he did it." Draco said swiftly.  
  
"I see." The Headmaster clasped his hands on his desk. "Why did you want to keep this from me?"  
  
"Because, up until about five minutes ago I could still hear Hermione, and if I could hear her than he could hear us." Draco let out a sigh of relief when he saw Dumbledore nod in understanding.  
  
"How did the link break?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"Umm... I don't know. I think Granger did it." Draco said uneasily. He could still feel Voldemorts' presence in his thoughts.  
  
[pic]  
  
Ron and Harry walked side-by-side in the line of returning Hogwarts students. Harry had just finished telling Ron what has happened to them over the last two days. He had to leave out some parts though. Like how he and Snape were Animagus and Harry didn't know everything that had happened to Hermione, so he was going to let her tell Ron about being whatever she was.  
  
"Did they really apparate on top of each other?" Ron's face was contorted in disgust. Harry stopped momentarily, looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Ron! Is that all you can think about?" Harry resumed walking, not wanting to be left behind. "Professor Snape is the least of our worries. Just image what Voldemort could have been doing to her!" Ron shuddered involuntarily at his name. "Lord Voldemort could have tortured her those two days." Harry said, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Do you have to say You-Know-Who's name?" Ron's voice was shaking.  
  
"Yes. You shouldn't fear a name Ron." Harry looked away from his friend and to the lake that they were passing. The squid was slapping the water lazily with its tentacles. Harry noticed that there was something else in the lake. It looked like two people. Harry nudged Ron "Who do you suppose is taking an evening swim together?" Harry and Ron began to laugh.  
  
It took them about three more minutes before they entered the castle and went to dinner. Ron and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Hermione to show. Dinner began after a small speech from Dumbledore. Harry looked at the teachers seated. Snape was gone. His eyes slowly wondered to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was sitting smugly. Harry did not like this, both Snape and Hermione were no where in sight, but Malfoy, the enemy was here. Perhaps their still in the hospital wing. Harry reassured himself.  
  
"Harry, why do you think Snape and Hermione are gone?" Ron had noticed as well. His expression was very worried.  
  
"He took Hermione to the hospital wing last night. Maybe they haven't come back yet." But something told Harry they wouldn't find them there. "We'll go see after dinner and then you can give her that book you bought her." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Okay." Ron said before taking another bite of roast beef. "I hope she likes it." Ron pulled a small blue book from underneath the table. The title, Powerful Witches Throughout Time by Pheonia Phiggly, was scrawled across in silver letters.  
  
"I think she will." Harry said as Ron stuffed it back under the table.  
  
"I hope you're right Harry." Ron gave him a lopsided smile and then they continued eating in silence for the rest of the time.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Why do you ask?" Severus said, loathing her question.  
  
"I just wanted to know if it was because my mother never came back or Lily leaving you for James, or was it something more. Everyone loses love, but they don't all join Voldemort because of it." Hermione looked shocked at her own knowledge. He hadn't said anything about Harry's mum.  
  
"How did you know about Lily?" He asked, his hand gripped hers tighter and then he had a look of defeat. "I'll tell you, but not here." He said pulling her out of the lake. Hermione's robes felt very heavy as she left the water. They stopped by the tree and Severus looked down at her. "I'll tell you everything if you want to hear it." She nodded and he guided her to one of the walls where he pressed a stone revealing a set of stairs. They walked silently downward until a large door blocked their path. "Alohomora!" He shouted and the door burst open.  
  
Once inside the room Hermione began to look around. It was amazing how close this room looked to the one at the Riddle House. A large four poster bed was to the far left, decorated in Slytherin colors of black and green. There was a fireplace across from the bed and on the mantle were several bottles, vials, and a few candles. Huge bookcases were scattered here and there, with hundreds of books. Most of them seemed to be on potions. A single armchair was close to the fireplace and a small sofa was next to that. The room looked so lonely. No pictures or paintings. Nothing but the essentials were in here. Two more large doors could be seen. One was apparently the way out into the hallway and the other must be to a lavatory or something of that nature.  
  
"Why do you have a door leading out of the castle in your room?" Hermione didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help asking. He frowned.  
  
"That way I can get out when the mark burns without anyone knowing." Severus said simply. "No one is to know that I'm a spy."  
  
Hermione began to shiver. It was frightfully cold in his chambers. He felt her shudder and quickly lit the fire. Hermione and Severus got closer to the fire. They both had a very strong desire to be dry. Just then Hermione felt that tingling sensation again. She felt it running through her and into Severus, a slight blue glow radiating from her. Severus looked at her in astonishment as they were completely dry now. Their hair, their clothes, everything.  
  
"How did you do that?" Severus asked letting go of her hand.  
  
"I-I don't know. I just wanted us to be dry and then we were." Hermione made a small motion with her arms to get her point across.  
  
"You can't stand it can you?" Severus smiled at her devilishly.  
  
"Stand what?" Hermione asked. She had a perplexed expression.  
  
"Not knowing." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face and letting his hand rest on her cheek. She smiled back at him, putting her hand over his. Severus felt his mind take control his new emotions. He took his hand away from her quickly. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Leave, now!" He said harshly.  
  
"Why? I thought-" Hermione began, but stopped when she saw the coldness in his eyes. The Snape she had once known took over the one she was beginning to like.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I won't tell you again." He said turning to the door they had come through. "Leave!" Hermione bit her lip to hold back her tears. Why was she acting like this? This was Snape! Not someone she cared about! Hermione thought walking to the door. She stopped before going up the stairs and turned to look at him. You could almost see the pain in his face. As though he were fighting an internal battle. She reached a hand towards him and then pulled it back as if she had touched something hot.  
  
" Someday you are going to have to learn to trust Professor. And just because I look like my mother, doesn't mean I am my mother." And she ran up the steps, never looking back until she was by the lake once more. She fell to her knees and began crying. Hermione wiped the tears away fiercely. She would not feel for him and she would not feel for Draco, she wouldn't feel for anyone. To much pain came with love and she didn't want it. Just as she vowed this to herself a hand touched her shoulder and Hermione jumped. She turned around to find Ron and Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Hermione. Are you feeling better?" Harry asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes, a little." She said returning a very weak smile. Her vision came back and she could once again see Ron and Harry laying dead on the ground. Ron sat down silently on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Umm.. I got this for you Herm. I thought maybe it would help get your mind off of things." Ron said handing her the book. Hermione looked down at it and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ron." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His ears turned a bright pink.  
  
[pic]  
  
Classes were like normal the next day, though Hermione kept getting these worried looks from Harry and Ron. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't convince them she was alright. Hermione couldn't help but look miserable, because that's how she felt. Anytime she looked at her friends she saw their lifeless bodies among the hundreds of other wizards.  
  
She did start to feel better after lunch. Hermione had been telling them quietly about what had happened in the house, but when she got to the part about kissing Voldemort everything went downhill. Harry had accidentally bumped his fork so that it hit Seamus and he dropped his sandwich on Dean who had been sitting next to him, but Ginny got far worse. Ron had spit out his entire mouth full of pumpkin juice all over her. Hermione started to laugh. She had imaged their reactions for days now, but would have never thought it would be this funny.  
  
"Hermione, it's not funny!" Ginny said starting to laugh as well. Soon they were all laughing.  
  
After lunch was Double Potions. Hermione had been dreading it all day, because of course potions was shared with the Slytherins. When they came in the room Hermione got several hard looks from them. She had a funny feeling that all of them knew what had happened. Draco was sitting next to Pansy whispering something in her ear, but once he saw Hermione he stopped to smile at her cruelly. Everyone was reverting to their old selves it seemed. Hermione sat down next to Ron and Harry. They were glaring at Malfoy. He made a little wave, which made Ron's ears turn bright pink.  
  
"That git!" Ron whispered. "I can't believe he thinks he can own someone." Harry turned around to look at the board where Snape was writing their assignment. Then he started to read off their partners. Harry and Ron looked horrified, that was only because they were going to be with Crabbe and Goyle. She could understand why.  
  
"Brown with Bludstrode, and Granger with Malfoy." Snape gave Hermione a pity filled look. It only lasted for a few seconds before his eyes grew cold once again. "You will be testing the truth serum on each other today after you have finished preparing it. " The class groaned. "Get to your partners!" Snape snarled. Ron and Harry both moaned as they went over to their partners. Hermione slowly gathered her things and went to Malfoy's desk.  
  
"Couldn't stand to be away from me I see." Malfoy drawled. Hermione's eyes flickered from brown to gold. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Malfoy, I would love to make your head the size of your ego, but unfortunately this room isn't big enough." She smiled sweetly and sat down next to him. But before Draco could say anything in return someone rapped lightly on the dungeon door and Professor Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Excuse me Severus, but I need to speak with Ms. Granger and I'm afraid she will not be returning to class." Dumbledore's voice was quiet and tired sounding as he spoke to Professor Snape. Professor Snape nodded in agreement and Hermione grabbed the strap of her bag. "Ms. Granger if you will follow me." Hermione picked up her bag and followed Dumbledore out of the classroom. On the way through the door, Hermione had this funny pulling feeling in the pit of her stomach. For a long while they walked in silence, but when they neared the second floor Hermione couldn't take it.  
  
"Professor, is this about what has happened?" She asked tentatively as they walked closer to the great hall.  
  
"Yes, Hermione it is." He said opening the heavy wooden door.  
  
Hermione did as she was told, setting her bag down on the floor. Hermione's eyes darted to the perch where Fawkes sat, but he wasn't there. Odd. Hermione thought, Fawkes is always there. Something wasn't right here. The room was different somehow. It was colder, darker, a feeling of unwelcome hung in the air. She looked back to Professor Dumbledore. His face was half hidden in shadows, giving him a look of evil that Hermione thought would have been impossible. Hermione had the sudden urge to get up and run out of the room. She followed her instincts and jumped out of the chair, but before she reached the door two Death Eaters stood in her way.  
  
"Clever little girl." Came Voldemort's soft hiss-like voice. Hermione turned around, but Dumbledore was still in front of her. "I should have known."  
  
The Death Eaters grabbed her arms tightly. Hermione tried to get free of their grasp, but it was of no use. She had a sudden idea. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of her captures flying backwards. She felt their grip start to loosen, before a cold ring went around her throat and broke her thoughts. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise to see that Voldemort had put a silver necklace on her. He smiled at her coldly.  
  
"This should keep you...obedient." He said with another smile as his facade of Dumbledore melted away.  
  
"What..." Hermione began as she stared at Voldemort.  
  
"What does it do?" He finished for her, taking a few steps forward. "Well Ms. Granger, this little trinket her works somewhat like the Imperious curse, and also like the Crutiatus curse." He touched the collar around her neck. "You now have to do whatever I say, and if you don't...then a punishment will follow. The pain of course is controlled by me. " He smiled at her again. "Release her." Voldemort said to the two Death Eaters holding Hermione.  
  
She jerked away from them quickly. Hermione turned away from Voldemort, wishing she was back at Hogwarts, but knew she was miles away.  
  
Come to me. Voldemort's voice echoed in her mind. Hermione turned back around and faced him. She wanted to go to him, but another voice told her not to.  
  
Come to me Hermione. His voice sounded again. She took two steps forward and stopped. Something was holding her back, though that will seemed to be slipping further from her now. Hermione again took a few steps closer. The a few more until she was standing right in front of Voldemort. That hideous grin was on his face as he gazed down at her. New commands came from his voice but it was no longer his voice...it was hers. As if on her own Hermione began to put her arms around his neck. She heard her own voice telling her, moving her, choosing what she did, but it wasn't her. Hermione began to bring her face closer to his. Her lips were mere inches away from his.  
  
STOP! A stronger voice boomed in her mind. Hermione stopped her action, her lips barely brushing his. Suddenly she pushed away from him, and the minute she did a sharp, burning pain filled her entire being. Hermione dropped to her knees, and tried to take the necklace off. She held the burning metal in her hands. She pulled at it hoping it would just fall from her neck. Tears stung her eyes as she finally gave up and just sat there clutching the necklace as the pain lessened.  
  
"You see. No use fighting anymore." He drawled. "Give into it."  
  
A/N Okay that's it for now. I did a lot for one day and I tired, so I'll put up some more in a week or two. 


	8. Hermione's Fate

Severus started to feel very uneasy as lunch time grew closer. He had passed Weasley and Potter in the hallway several times and Hermione was not with them. He had also gone to Gryffindor tower to check on her, but the portrait said she hadn't seen her since earlier that morning. Draco seemed to be missing as well, which only furthered his worry. Something was off.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Get up." He snapped.  
  
Reluctantly Hermione did as she was told. Her hands slipped from the necklace to her sides, keeping her eyes on the floor. She heard the soft click of shoes on stone, but couldn't bring herself to look up.  
  
"This is how you keep a woman in check Draco." Came Lucius Malfoy's scathing voice.  
  
Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks again. She knew she was showing she was weak, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't bring herself to wipe them away though either. Hermione felt someone touch her cheek gently and wipe the tears from her face. She slowly looked up to see Draco looking at her with what almost look like remorse. His eyes soon became cold again before turning back to his father and Voldemort.  
  
"Come her Hermione." Voldemort said silkily. Of course Hermione did as she was told, though she hated herself for every step she took. Hermione stood there in front of him, her eyes cast to the ground. "Turn around." He whispered.  
  
Slowly she turned around. Her heart started to beat faster with fear. Hermione felt Voldemort's breath on the back of her neck and cringed. His hand fell lightly on her stomach. Hermione quickly took hold of his hand as if to remove it, but wasn't able to. He laughed quietly. She shuddered under his touch, making him laugh again.  
  
"Still afraid of no one I see." Voldemort taunted. "She is pure." He said to Lucius and Draco. Hermione's skin crawled as he continued to move his hand across her abdomen.  
  
"No one wants a filthy mudblood." Draco exclaimed coldly.  
  
"No one except you, and our dear Severus." Voldemort retorted, and Draco was silent. Hermione's heart seemed to have flipped at the mention of Snape, but then sank.  
  
What did they want from her? Did she really have to ask? It was clear what they saw her useful for.  
  
"Quite right my little Hermione." Voldemort said into her hair. "You shall produce the night. With the help of my heir of course."  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Lucius smiling. Hermione suddenly felt very ill. If that was her fate she would much rather die. Her eyes darted to Draco, who seemed to have turned a light shade of green.  
  
"Come now," Voldemort said holding his hand out towards Lucius and Draco, "you said you wanted her Draco." Hermione's heart sank even further. "Take her."  
  
Draco walk to them, albeit very slowly. The color in his face returning with each step. Hermione wanted nothing more than to run away. This is not how she imagined it to be, and especially not with Malfoy. Voldemort removed his hand from her and pushed her lightly into Draco. He stood there just holding her for a moment. Hermione stared into his silver eyes, and started to shake with fear. Draco brought his mouth to her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
He looked at her again, and she saw the true regret in his eyes, but also the hunger. Then he kissed her. At first gently, but soon he was kissing her in an almost bruising manner. Hermione whimpered in pain as his hand squeezed her closer to him, molding her body to his. After a few moments he finally released her because of the lack of oxygen. Their breathing was shallow and erratic. Hermione felt new tears slide down her cheeks. She had been betrayed, violated. She looked slowly to Voldemort and Lucius. They smiled at her cruelly. She felt so small under their gazes. To them she was property. A tool. Nothing more.  
  
"Take her upstairs Draco." Voldemort commanded, and Draco, like a good little Death Eater, did as he was told.  
  
A/N So, here's another chapter. Shorter than the rest but it will have to do. It will be at least two or three days before I get any more up. 


	9. The Lover's Heart

"Harry! Harry!" Snape called down the corridor, chasing after him, but he didn't turn around. "POTTER!" He bellowed. Harry screeched to a halt. Snape was caught up to him a moment later. "Harry." Snape said a bit more gently.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Have you seen Herm- I mean Ms. Granger lately?" Snape asked trying to keep his voice from shaking. Harry looked at him oddly and thought for a moment.  
  
"No Professor, not since potions." Harry answered. "Is there something-" But before Harry could finish Snape had already started to run down the other hall.  
  
Snape reached the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office almost out of breath.  
  
"Lemon Drops!" He yelled and ran up the stairs as well. He burst through Dumbledore's office door. Dumbledore looked up at him in mild surprise and undeniable worry.  
  
"Severus, what is the matter?" He said standing up at the alarm in his colleague's face.  
  
"It's... Miss...Granger..." he panted, "Voldemort...has...taken...her!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Dumbledore walked over to Severus quickly. Snape swallowed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Severus sit down please," he started, "we will leave to retrieve Hermione after I have explained something to you." Although sitting down was the last thing Severus wanted to do, he knew Albus well enough to know that he would not delay Hermione's rescue if it wasnot vital information. "Severus I must ask you something and I wish a truthful answer." Albus paused. "Do you love Hermione?"  
  
Severus was taken aback. Albus wanted the truth, but did he himself know the truth. Did he love Hermione? Severus looked down at his hands. How could he answer? Even if he was sure of his love, it is forbidden. And surely she would never feel the same way. He sighed heavily. He could not deny his heart no matter how frozen it had become.  
  
"Yes Albus, I do." Severus admitted. Dumbleodre nodded.  
  
"As you may or may not know Hermione and yourself, among others are in a very ancient prophecy. One foretold by Merlin himself." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"And what does this prophecy say?" Severus knew Albus was going to tell him, but he wished him to tell as quick as possible.  
  
" 'When the maiden is tamed, The snake's heir shall be named, Together they create the night, And destroy all that is light" Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Are you aware of who fills which place? No. Then I will continue. The maiden, is of course Hermione, the snake is Voldemort, Voldemort's heir is Draco, and the night will be their son." Severus clenched his hand into a fist, drawing blood from his palm.  
  
"This is why they have taken Hermione? To use her to create the end of the world?" Severus fumed. "And how do I fit into this?"  
  
"There is another verse. But the darkness can be undone, by the love of the maiden." Dumbledore spoke softly. "Severus, you are the love of the maiden." Severus blanched.  
  
"Albus, how can that be? Hermione couldn't possibly love me." He insisted.  
  
"Did you not save her life? And did she not save your life in return?"  
  
"She would have done that for anyone." Severus retorted.  
  
"Yes, but not everyone would have rewarded her in such a way. When you saved her life it awakened your heart Severus, though you may wish to deny it. And she saw the light within you. Voldemort saw her love for you as well and the threat. That is why he tried to kill you." Dumbledore and Severus stood up. "We must leave. Before anything happens to Ms. Granger."  
  
Severus was still in a stupor as he followed Dumbledore from his office. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. His blood boiled at the thought of them touching her, hurting her in any way.  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore said breaking him from his trance.  
  
"Yes Albus?" Severus asked looking up at him.  
  
"Do you know where they might have taken her?" Dumbledore's eyes were very dull in the corridor's light.  
  
"If they intend to..." He couldn't bring himself to say what they wanted, "they would most likely take her to the Malfoy residence." Severus choked.  
  
"Very well."  
  
A/N Right, so it's another short chapter, but I'm trying to put them out as fast as I can. Thank you to the few people that have reviewed it has made me want to right my story faster. 


	10. Love's First Kiss

Draco led Hermione to a room and locked the door behind them. Hermione was both frightened and enraged, but what could she do? Draco kept looking at her, his eyes filled with lust, though he hadn't touched her again since downstairs. Which of course Hermione was very thankful for. He started to pace the room before he came and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand in his, and she cringed slightly.  
  
"Hermione, I'm very sorry, but I have to." He said quietly. Hermione looked at him incredulously and pulled her hand out of his.  
  
"No you don't!" She yelled at him. "You can just leave me alone and they will never know." Draco smiled at her. That cruel, cold smile he would always flash her in the hallways.  
  
"Yes, I could just leave you alone and then we will both be tortured." He said solemnly. "Or better yet my father and Voldemort may put us under the imperious curse and watch to make sure we didn't break free of it." Hermione paled. She didn't have much of a choice. "Take off your robe." He command gently.  
  
Hermione didn't move. She would not give in. She would not give herself to Draco Malfoy or Voldemort's wishes. Moments later the hot pain of the necklace raged through her body. Hermione fell back on the bed as she started to shake. Draco held her gently until the pain passed. Tears streamed from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.  
  
"You don't have to do that to yourself." He said hoarsely. "Please Hermione!" Hermione looked at him through blurry eyes. She couldn't make out his expression. "I promise you I will make this as pleasurable as possible."  
  
Slowly Draco moved his hands to the clasp of her robe and unhooked it. Gently, he slid the black material from her shoulders and discarded it to the floor. He then removed his robe and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione flinched and moved away from him. Draco sighed heavily and moved towards her again. Hermione brought her knees to her chest. Draco stopped. She looked like a small child; So innocent and lost. Very slowly Draco moved forward and cupped her face in his hands, wiping away the last remaining year. Hermione looked up at Draco, and for the first time he saw the true fear within their depths.  
  
" Please." She pleaded. "Please don't do this Draco." He smiled at her sadly.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you Hermione," he said softly, "but I am the lesser of two evils aren't I?" Hermione began to cry again and Draco folded his arms around her, letting her cry to her heart's content.  
  
[pic]  
  
"Keep an eye on them Lucius." Voldemort and Malfoy were standing at the edge of his estate. The Dark Lord was returning to the Riddle House to retrieve Nagini. " Your son cares too much for the girl."  
  
"Yes My Lord." Lucius replied and bowed before his master. Voldemort then disapparated from Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius walked back to the Manor and made his way up to his son's bedroom. If Voldemort wanted him to watch his son and the half-breed, than that is what he would do.  
  
[pic]  
  
Severus and Dumbledore waited under the invisibility charm until Lucius had entered the Manor. Severus had wanted nothing more than to strike Malfoy dead were he had stood, but Dumbledore had held him back. Dumbledore began to run towards the manor. He was quite fast for someone of his age, Severus could barely keep up with him. They rushed through the front doors and up a few flights of stairs.  
  
[pic]  
  
Lucius was able to open the door after he had used a few charms. He was sorely disappointed when he found his son consoling the little half- breed. She was crying in his arms. Draco rocked her back and forth whispering things into her hair. Lucius' stomach turned with rage at his son's disobedience.  
  
"Draco!" he shouted. Hermione and Draco jumped apart. Draco stared up at his father's seething form, and followed him from the room. They left Hermione on the bed still weeping. Lucius locked the door behind them and started walking to the dungeons.  
  
[pic]  
  
They watched in silence as Lucius led Draco from the room. Lucius' hand gripped his wand tightly as he spoke softly to his son. Severus and Dumbledore walked quietly to the door they latter had left. Dumbledore tapped the door with his wand, muttering a counter curse as he did. The door creaked opened, and Severus rushed through, taking the charm off himself as he did.  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise, but her face showed relief as she Snape walk into the room. He practically ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione returned the embrace and started to cry almost in joy. He held her at arms length for a moment and then making up his mind captured her lips with his. Severus' lips were soft and warm against her own and she felt as though she was melting into him.  
  
A/N Okay, just to warn all of those who have been reading and reviewing, my chapters are probably going to remain short for the time being. I have a lot that I have to do at the moment, but I didn't want to leave anyone in suspense. Oh, and thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed. It means a lot to me. 


	11. Death Comes to Us All

Hermione was drowning in the sensation of Severus' lips against her own. What had started out as soft and hesitant soon fierce as though they would a great pain would befall them if they separated. Severus suddenly broke away from the kiss and looked Hermione in the eyes. Her eyes seemed to hold the same desire that was raging through his entire being. Reluctantly he moved away from her for a moment. He cast an invisibility charm on her and then one on himself, but made sure that they would still be able to see each other and Dumbledore.  
  
"Come along Hermione. We don't have much time." He said taking her hand in his and pulling her from the room where they met Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at her.  
  
"Are you quite all right Ms. Granger?" He asked gently as they started down the stairs that led from the castle.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered softly absently looking to Severus. Severus returned her gaze and smiled at her. His face hardened as the thought of Malfoy touching her came to mind.  
  
"Did Draco..." He couldn't bring himself to ask the question he so desperately needed answered. Hermione shook her slowly. Dumbledore and Severus both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
The trio raced from the doors of Malfoy Manor and across the lawn to the gate. Hermione started to stumble, but was steadied by Severus strong hold on her. She was surprised with herself as she realized how much she actually cared for this man, and by the way he was acting he must care for her as well. They finally reached the gate. Dumbledore was about to unlock it so they might leave the grounds and apparate when Voldemort appeared. Hermione involuntarily took a step back. Severus' hand squeezed hers reassuringly. Voldemort opened the gate apparently not seeing them. A large green snake slithered from behind Voldemort and passed Hermione. It stopped at her feet and flicked its tongue barely touching her. Dumbledore, Severus and Hermione rushed past Voldemort as the Nagini began to hiss.  
  
"Hermione!" Voldemort bellowed and shot a ray of blue sparks, striking her in the shoulder. The invisibility charm melted from her and Severus as well since he had been holding her hand. "Snape!" He hissed. His eyes narrowed. "I finish you once and for all." Voldemort said coldly raising his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted from under his charm. Voldemort began to laugh as his wand tried to pull out of his grip.  
  
"Dumbledore, you fool!" The wand in Voldemort's hand gave one last wrench and landed in the coils of Nagini. Severus took this chance and folded Hermione in his arms. The three started apparated just as Voldemort had retrieved his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a blaze of green that barely touched Hermione as they popped from the spot. Voldemort cursed as he called the Death Eaters to him.  
  
[pic]  
  
There was a small pop as Dumbledore and Severus appeared in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had been able to take of the wards in the Great Hall just before they apparated and was now placing them back around the room. Severus was still holding Hermione and noticed she felt heavier than before. He looked down at her. She was extremely pale and her eyes were glazed over. She was gasping for breath. Severus slowly brought them down to the floor so that he could see what was the matter. Hermione began to shake uncontrollably and Severus felt sudden panic. Her eyes were wide and frightened.  
  
"Sev...Sev..." Hermione tried to speak through the short gasps of air.  
  
"Albus! Get Poppy!" He cried. Dumbledore disappeared from the room instantly. Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks and Severus felt a few slid down his own. Through the convulsions she shakily raised a hand to his face. Severus put his over hers. She was very cold, freezing to the touch. Again she tried to speak, and Severus bent down so that he may hear her.  
  
"I...I...l-love y-y-you." She managed to whisper and closed her eyes in pain. Hermione's form went unnaturally still. Severus clutched her in his arms, tears falling freely from his face now.  
  
"As do I!" He said into her hair. "You can't leave me now! Damn you Hermione! Open your eyes!" He screamed rocking her in his arms. "Open your eyes!"  
  
  
  
A/N I ask for no flames, for not everything is what it seems. More to come soon, I promise! 


	12. Second Chances

A/N It only took me four reviews to realize that I couldn't leave everyone hanging for the next couple of days. To the few that reviewed to the last chapter; Thank you controlling your emotions to the chapter. But if you remembered at the bottom of 'Death Comes to Us All' I said things are not always what they seem. Okay, without further delays here is chapter 12. I must apologize if it's a bit sappy. It will get better.  
  
  
  
"You both have failed me!" Voldemort roared. Draco and Lucius cowered under their master's unmoving face. The rage that filled his eyes would undoubtedly be brought upon them soon. Voldemort pulled his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Draco. "The youngest Death Eater to have joined my forces. Blinded by emotions, much like his father." With much speed the wand turned to Lucius. "Crucio!"  
  
Lucius' body began to spasm in pain. Voldemort sneered at his form and motioned for Draco to follow him, leaving Lucius to his punishment for failure. Outside on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort pulled something from his pocket and held it tightly in one of his slender hands.  
  
"Your father's mistake has cost be dearly boy." He hissed and opened his hand. There within his palm was a small blue crystal. The light that shone within its center was dimming and becoming as black as Voldemort's soul. "This is Hermione's life."  
  
"Why is it changing color?" Draco asked, his only concern being Hermione and not whatever cruelty that would befall him for his outburst.  
  
"You see young Malfoy, when Hermione is healthy and well this crystal is a deep sapphire blue, and as she grows sick or weak the color fades.' Voldemort paused examining the stone. "And if she were to die the stone becomes black." As if pushed by his words the stone was thrown into a deep coal color. Only a very faint blue showed on its edges now.  
  
[pic]  
  
Severus' tears slid from his face and onto Hermione's where they mixed with her own. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not when he had finally found her. Severus had stopped rocking Hermione's still form and now smoothed the hair from her cold, pale face. she looked as though she were sleeping. A sleep she surely would not wake from. slowly Severus bent down and touched his lips to hers. Surprisingly they were still warm and as soft as they had been but moments ago. He again sat up to look at her.  
  
"Severus?" A soft voice from behind startled him. Severus spun his head around to see Duvessa walking cautiously towards him. Once she had reached his side she gazed sadly down at her daughter.  
  
"I waited eighteen years to find her." She said quietly sitting down next to Severus. Duvessa placed a hand lightly on Hermione's face and smiled faintly. " Severus, I want you to take good care of her."  
  
With that said Duvessa put her hands on Hermione's chest. A small glow appeared around Duvessa as she began to chant in the fae language. The flow of her words mixed with a gentle hum from unknown source. Severus' eyes widened as the glow of Duvessa's skin collected to her hands. The balls of blue remained there for only a moment before they shot into Hermione's chest. Severus looked up at Duvessa. She was no more than a fain blue outline of what she had been. Neither mortal nor ghost. Hermione's body quivered for a second and then she took a deep breath refilling her lungs after the ten minutes she had visited death.  
  
"Take care of her." The gleaming form of Duvessa then disappeared in bright burst of blue sparks.  
  
[pic]  
  
There was a sudden blast of light from the crystal that caused both Voldemort and Draco to back away from it. The light subsided to a dull glow allowing them to once again see the stone. Draco's let out a sigh of relief. The stone was a deep sapphire blue. Voldemort smiled evilly.  
  
"It seems my plans are not ruined after all."  
  
[pic]  
  
Dumbledore and Poppy burst through the Great Hall running to a laughing and weeping Severus. Hermione had yet to open her eyes but she was breathing. That was all that mattered at the moment, she was alive! Dumbledore and Poppy helped Severus bring her to the infirmary where Poppy started to tend to Hermione. She of course shooed Dumbledore and Severus from the room so that she may work. Once outside in the hallway Severus explained what Duvessa had done, and how Hermione had started to breathe again. Dumbledore was thrilled Hermione had survived that ordeal, but now they had to sit and wait to see what would happen now.  
  
After several hours of pacing in the hallway Poppy finally allowed them into the ward. Her face did not give away anything and Severus prepared himself for the worse, though he would not be able to continue on if Hermione had slipped from him once again. Severus walked around the curtain to she a very disheveled, but very alive Hermione. Her eyes were a bit glazed over and tried looking, but she was alive! Severus very nearly ran to her side and gathered her into his arms. Hermione placed her arms around his waist and returned the almost crushing embrace. He pulled away suddenly and looked her into her loving eyes, annoyance reflected in his own.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" He said kissing her lightly on the lips. Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"I won't." She said in a strained voice. "Madame Pomfrey said I'm the second ever to survive the Avada Kedavra curse." Hermione stated proudly. Severus wanted to scowl at her, but could only smile. "Severus," she stopped to take a deep breath before continuing, "I meant what I said. I do love you."  
  
Severus thought his heart would burst. He hadn't felt love for anyone until Hermione and to know she loved him in return was almost too much. He once again captured her lips with his own. It was just as Hermione had felt earlier that night. Her heart pounded in her ears as she melted into the kiss. Severus' arms encircled her, pinning her to his chest. He would never let her out of his sight again.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for the next week so Madame Pomfrey could keep a close eye on her recovery. Though she did miss her graduation, she was not alone for one second the entire time she had in the ward. Harry and Ron were the only students allowed to stay for the summer so that they may visit her and spent most of their time at her bedside. She enjoyed it immensely. Hermione wasn't sure how to tell them at first about her and Severus, but when she did they didn't react the way she would have thought. Harry was very accepting to her love of Severus, while Ron accepted it he made it clear that he didn't have to like it.  
  
Many of the Professors also came by to see her . Professor McGonagall of course was one of her visitors as was Hagrid. Dumbledore did stop by every now and then. On the last day she had top spend in the infirmary Dumbledore had managed to disable the necklace Voldemort had put on her, but they didn't yet know how to take it off.  
  
"Don't you fret. We'll find a way soon." Dumbledore said walking out of the room with her. "It won't do you any more harm though."  
  
'Thank you Headmaster." Hermione gave him a small smile. The thought of having to keep the necklace on for the rest of her life was none too appealing, since it was a constant reminder of what Voldemort wanted her for. "Where is Severus?" Hermione asked as they walked into the Great Hall, where the Professors were sitting down to eat lunch.  
  
"Right here love." Severus whispered wrapping his arms around her waist gently. Hermione let out a sigh of content at the feel of his arms around her. Dumbledore smiled broadly at them before sitting down by Harry. Severus and Hermione also joined the table, their fingers intertwined.  
  
"Hey, Mione' you want to go take a swim with us?" Ron asked stuffing the last of his ham sandwich into his mouth. Hermione smiled at him. Some things never changed.  
  
"That sounds like fun, and I could do with a little flying practice since last time, I believe I was pulled in and lost my wings." At this she looked at Severus who made a half smile while taking a drink.  
  
"I thought you hated heights...did you say wings Hermione?" Harry asked looking quite confused. Hermione laughed, a laugh that sounded wonderful to her own ears. It had been so long since she laughed. Everyone had left the Great Hall, except for Hermione Harry, Ron, and Severus. They were just finishing up lunch when a large black falcon dropped a parcel in front of Hermione.  
  
"Who on earth would send me mail?" Hermione wondered aloud as she picked up the thin box. Harry, Ron and Severus watched her attentively. Carefully she opened it to reveal her wand. Hermione dropped it in shock.  
  
'What is it Hermione?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously. Hermione opened and closed her mouth, unable to form words.  
  
"Voldemort." She squeaked.  
  
A/N For those of you that wish the story to end now and have a squeal, speak or forever hold your peace. Or I could finish it up in a few more chapters, because unfortunately all things must come to an end, so be prepared. 


	13. A Summer's Swim

A/N I not ending the story yet. Somehow I found more ways I can go with, thanks to a very boring history class to day. Next chapter should be up tomorrow sometime. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Hermione's mind was racing. How could Voldemort know she was still alive? Reflexively she touched the necklace that still had not left her. Dumbledore had announced to the school that she had been killed by Voldemort. It was a precaution they had taken so that Voldemort would not try to use her again. Hermione didn't like lying to everyone, but the thought of her giving birth to Draco's child...It wasn't a straight out lie. She had died at Voldemort's hand. She knew she had died. She remembers Death leading her to the afterlife before a blue light pulled her back.  
  
"Mione', are you alright?" Harry's voice startled Hermione back to the three men watching her. She put the lid back on the box and set it down on the table.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." She said trying to smile reassuringly. Harry seemed to look right through her facade. "Come on," she said grabbing his arm, "I want to go for that swim."  
  
Ron followed as Hermione dragged Harry from the room. Severus waited until they had left before walking over to the box Hermione had laid down. He had seen the look of panic in her eyes when she had opened it and was curious as to what had caused it. Severus picked up the box and carefully raised the lid. Inside was Hermione's old wand. He picked it up, revealing a small roll of parchment underneath. He unrolled it, but it was blank. Odd, he thought putting it back in the box. As he was closing the lid Hermione came back into the Great Hall. She was smiling, which was a good thing, but also a little more damp than she had been moments ago.  
  
"Severus, are you coming?" She asked biting her bottom lip in the most endearing fashion. Severus walked over to her and smiled while wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Of course." He said softly. "I always wanted a chance to drown Potter." Hermione hit him in the arm playfully. Another smile touched his lips as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I already pushed him in." She whispered in his ear. Severus laughed lightly.  
  
She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside like she had done to Harry. Once outside Hermione took off her robes. She was wearing muggle clothing, a pair of jeans and a white blouse. She grinned as Ron dunked Harry under the water. He let him up moments later and got out as fast as he could, running towards Hermione and Severus.  
  
"Ron, would you mind transfiguring my clothes for me?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Sure." Ron smiled and got his wand from his robes that were laying on the ground beside him.  
  
He muttered a spell and Hermione's clothes began to shrink instantly. What she was left with was a small black two-piece that left little to the imagination. Ron blushed at the site of her, as did Severus and Harry. Under the many layers of clothing Hermione normally wore, was a very curvy and voluptuous young woman. Severus couldn't tear his eyes away from her soft, creamy white skin. How he wanted to take her in his arms right now and ravage her.  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Hermione said cheerfully. "I hope you don't mind, but I altered your spell." Ron looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"So I gathered." He said still staring at her. Hermione began to laugh.  
  
"Honestly! You three look as if you've never seen a girl before." Hermione said, laughing harder still when they all quickly looked away.  
  
'It's not the Mione'," Ron began, "it's...it's just you." He said gesturing to her. Hermione smiled again and then a very stern expression crossed her face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you don't get back in that lake I'm going to through you in!" He snorted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Ron said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Hermione began to chant one of the spells her mother had given in the fae language. Ron still stood unmoving,but then he was lifted into the air like an invisible hand had grabbed him. He yelped in surprise as it dropped him in the middle of the lake. Hermione laughed again as he made his way back to shore. Hermione walked to the edge of the lake and watched with amusement as he dodged the squid's tentacles. Suddenly Severus wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Hermione gasped at the feel of his warm hand on her bare stomach and his bare chest against her back. She turned her face to look up at him.  
  
"The same goes for you." She said quietly. Severus raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
"Oh really." Severus said smiling mischievously.  
  
Hermione turned in his arms to face him properly. He kissed her lightly on the lips before he leaned towards the water taking them both into the lake. Hermione shrieked as they fell, holding onto Severus tighter. Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione came up gasping and sputtering. He smiled at her again, an odd gleam in his eyes.  
  
"That will teach you to threaten me." He said quietly while pushing her wet hair from her face and kissing her again.  
  
Luckily for Ron and Harry they had been to amerced in trying to stay above the water from the other attacks to see this small display of affection. If they had Ron might have lost his lunch.  
  
Hermione pressed her body closer to Severus enjoying the way she seemed to fit to his. Her arms found their way around his neck as he tightened his hold on her. Hermione thought her heart would burst from her chest. Severus was feeling much the same, but at the same time was trying to control himself. It wasn't happening. Hermione pulled away and smiled at him. God, he loved her smile.  
  
"Will you two please get a room?" Harry asked before splashing them. Hermione smiled before unleashing a small wave upon her friend.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for Harry." Severus growled. Hermione had insisted that he stop calling Harry and Ron by their last names, so he tried valiantly not to. Hermione laughed again, as they same expression of shock and disgust crossed her friends faces. Severus also began to laugh as Harry tried to make amends for what he had just said.  
  
Hermione. A voice whispered in the back of her mind silencing her instantly. She knew that voice all too well. 


	14. Power of the Mind

Voldemort smiled to himself as the many thoughts and feeling Hermione was having flooded into his mind. Luckily her short term death had not broken the spell he had placed on her. He could see her and everything around her perfectly. Voldemort delighted in the site of her almost entirely exposed body. Perhaps he would not use Draco to deliver his heir after all. He pushed his lust aside as Hermione and Snape embraced each other. Hermione's mind filled with thoughts of Severus' hands roaming over her body. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"My, aren't we in a rush?" He said continuing to watch the display. "I'll just have to put a stop to that now won't I?"  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione. The voice whispered again and then began to laugh that horrible laugh. Hermione pushed away from Severus suddenly and put her hands over her ears.  
  
"No. No!" Hermione screamed and shook her head violently, trying to get his voice out of her head. She was vaguely aware of Severus grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her gently. He was saying something to her, but all she could hear was Voldemort's laughter. Why wasn't she able to escape him? Severus picked her up and carried her out of the lake over to a nearby tree.  
  
"Hermione!" Severus shouted, but there was no getting through to her. Potter and Weasley were pacing behind him as he tried again and again to get her attention. They were far to slow for his liking. Hermione was now rocking herself back and forth, muttering under her breath.  
  
"No...go away." She said distantly still holding her head.  
  
GO AWAY! She thought in a wild state of fury. The voice was silenced instantly. Hermione finally noticed Severus kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him, grateful that he was there. She threw her arms around him wanting to be in the safe confines of his arms. He obliged by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head several times, murmuring things into her hair. Hermione wanted nothing more than to cry. She couldn't escape Voldemort, no matter how hard she tried. She held her tears at bay. She couldn't worry Harry and Ron anymore than they already were. Severus picked her up again, said something to Ron and Harry and then carried her into the castle.  
  
[pic]  
  
Voldemort jerked back in his chair. The little halfling had somehow pushed him from her mind. He would have to prepare the spell he required before continuing to break Hermione. With nothing but nightmares to greet her, she would soon crumble at his feet. It is her destiny, he thought, a cruel smile touching his lips. Voldemort only needed to prevent Hermione's fantasies from coming true. He pulled a small flask from his pocket. Black liquid swirled inside. After this she would be totally in his control. He had to admit that he admired her fiery spirit, but not the tongue that came with it.  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione never once thought to ask where Severus was taking her. She didn't care. As long as she was with him she was safe. Hermione looked at the stairs they were descending. They were the ones she had walked down with him many months ago. The ones that led to his living quarters. Hermione's body gave an involuntary shudder as the air grew slightly colder. Severus felt her shiver and pulled her closer to his body. They were almost there and then he could warm her up. At the door Severus muttered a spell allowing him entry. He walked through the room to the bed where he put her down gently. Severus pulled the coverlets over her and was about to go get a warmer set of clothes for her when she grabbed his forearm. She looked frightened.  
  
"Please, don't go." She said quietly. "Just stay with me please." Hermione pleaded. Severus sat down on the bed and kissed her on the head. Hermione laid back down and Severus followed, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione relaxed in his arms giving a small sigh of contentment. Severus rested his cheek on her head and then soon fell asleep in the safety of the others love.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry about all the cliffhangers, I know they can get annoying, but that's the way I write. I meant to put this up yesterday, so I'll try to write the next chapter and get it up tonight. 


	15. Higher Stakes

Severus woke several hours later, a feeling of contentment settled over him looking at Hermione's sleeping form. She looked so innocent and fragile. He brushed his hand over her cheek causing her to smile in her sleep. Severus smiled as well. He was about to get up to get them some proper attire when he noticed something that could have caused him great injury. Severus and Hermione were still in his room, but no longer on the bed. Now they were floating. Severus looked down again to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. He shot his head back up. Yes, they were most assuredly floating. About four feet from the mattress he'd say. Severus gently shook Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." He whispered, trying desperately not to frighten her.  
  
"Hmmm?" Was all that escaped her as she brushed her hand across his chest. Severus shivered under her touch, but he could not think of that right now.  
  
"Hermione." He said a bit more urgently. She opened her eyes sleepily. When her eyes met his he smiled lopsidedly. "Would you mind putting us down?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked looking down. She gave a little shriek as they both fell down to the bed. Severus hit the bed first with Hermione not far behind. Not too much to his displeasure she landed on top of him.  
  
"That was...interesting." Severus said tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. Hermione giggled as his other hand brushed against her thigh. She grabbed his wrist gently.  
  
"Stop that." Hermione said in a stern voice. Severus started, he hadn't meant to offend her in anyway. Hermione suddenly smiled at the look of worry on his face. She bent down and kissed his jaw before whispering in his ear. "It tickles."  
  
[pic]  
  
Dumbledore was walking down the dungeon corridors to Severus' chambers. Harry had come to see him after calming Ron down. They were very worried about Hermione. They weren't sure what had happened. Harry and Ron both said she had been fine, smiling and joking around when she suddenly became terrified and clutched her head. She had started mumbling things under her breath pleading for someone to go away. Dumbledore sighed. He had hoped that Hermione's short death would have been enough to rid her of Voldemort, but it seemed he had other ways to keep a hold on her.  
  
He reached the to Severus' rooms moments later. He was about to knock when he heard someone scream. A scream that sounded very much like it came from Hermione. Dumbledore stood there contemplating if he should go in or not. He finally made up his mind and entered the room quietly. Dumbledore had seen many things during his stay at Hogwarts, but this by far was a very unusual thing indeed.  
  
Severus Snape laughing and smiling with a barely dressed Hermione Granger. Dumbledore questioned his choice of walking in the room unannounced when Hermione removed herself from Severus and went to leave to the joining room. She took a step back in surprise when she Dumbledore standing there. Dumbledore gave her a small smile as her cheeks redden. Severus sat up and looked passed her and meant Dumbledore's look. Unlike Hermione Severus paled instead of blushing.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I had some hysterical friends on my hands asking me to see if Ms. Granger was well." Dumbledore smiled again. "As far as I can tell she is in good hands." If it was possible Hermione blushed even more deeply. "I will just go set there fears aside." And with that Dumbledore turned and left the room, a small smile never leaving his lips. It's about time, He thought merrily, though Dumbledore was sure his presence had stopped whatever mood they had been in. At least they were finally taking a few steps forward,  
  
[pic]  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief as did Severus. She fond her way back to the bed and sat down beside, resting her head on his chest. Severus started to laugh. Hermione sat up and gave him a piercing gaze.  
  
"What on earth is so funny?" She asked only slightly annoyed with him.  
  
"Nothing." He gasped in between his laughter. "Nothing at all." Hermione looked at Severus as though he had gone mad. He sobered up after a few more minutes of laughing. Hermione had an expression of worry on her face, which Severus quickly removed with a tender kiss on her cheek. He tapped her on the back. "Let's get you in some clothes shall we?"  
  
Hermione still stared at Severus for a long while before getting up and walking to the other door that had appeared in Severus' room. Since Hermione was too be staying at Hogwarts until almost the end of summer, Dumbledore had agreed to give her a room that was next to Severus'. Unfortunately, while Hermione was recovering in the hospital wing she had been greeted with many nightmares. So Severus had joined their rooms if ever she needed comfort from them. He changed and then sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fire and waited for her.  
  
Hermione emerged from her room some time later in an unmistakable fae fashioned garment. It was a dark green dress that laced up the sides. The dress had two star shapes cut from the top exposing her creamy shoulders. The neck line plunged into a V cut showing only a little bit of her chest. Severus' eyes traveled down to her waist where a silver hip scarf was tied loosely. Severus smiled was the scarf seemed to reflect the same color in her hair. Hermione came to sit on the floor next to him and rested her head in his lap. Severus stroked her hair gently.  
  
"I can still hear him." Hermione said sadly. Severus frowned at the thought of Hermione being so upset. As if cued by her words a voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
  
Little Hermione. All alone in the world. Voldemort hissed. No mother, no father, and no family. Hermione jerked her head up, startling Severus.  
  
What do you mean? Hermione asked in panic. She would have tried to ignore Voldemort, but he had hit a nerve. Voldemort laughed.  
  
No elfling father, no fae mother, and no muggle parents. He taunted. Hermione felt her panic rising, along with her anger. Severus stared at her in wonder as she seemed so far away from his at the moment.  
  
What did you do to them?! Hermione demanded. Again Voldemort laughed.  
  
It's not what I've done, but what will I do. He said. Hermione felt the silent tears running down her face. Her parents, even though they were not her birth parents were in danger, but what would Voldemort do? Torture them? Kill them? Voldemort heard her fears loudly. Ahhhh, but why not both? Then there was silence.  
  
  
  
A/N Yea! Another chapter. I don't know why it is I seem to be able to write chapter upon chapter for fan fic, and can't get passed chapter five in my own novel. Oh well. Keep reviewing, I love them. 


	16. The Brand of Love

Voldemort reveled in the pain that had fled into Hermione's entire being at the mention of her muggles. He had actually been able to see every childhood memory flash through her mind with the threat of their destruction. Her spirit was already starting to break. He would only need a little time with little Hermione before she would submit to his every whim. Nagini slithered into the room and curled around his feet.  
  
"She will give in to me." Voldemort said stroking the smooth scales of the snake. "She has no other choice."  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered the room slowly, the younger Malfoy close behind. They both kneeled before him. Voldemort noticed, with the utmost glee, that Lucius' body still shook from his curse. Voldemort looked to young Draco. His eyes were misty, almost distant, revealing the turmoil that laid beneath.  
  
"Lucius, leave me with your son." Voldemort said softly. Draco looked up at Voldemort, realizing his mistake far too late. Lucius left quickly, wishing to not further his master's anger.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione dropped her head in Severus' lap and began to cry openly. her small body wracked with sobs as Severus tried to calm her down. Even if it were only for a moment so he could learn what was bothering her. What had she heard? What had Voldemort done to her now? I'm going to kill that son of a bi-  
  
"Severus, don't!" Hermione shot her head up, her eyes wide and her face stained with tears. He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Don't what?" He asked truly confused. He hadn't said anything, and it wasn't as if Hermione could read minds.  
  
"Yes, I can Severus." Hermione said quietly bringing her eyes up to his. "Sometimes." Severus smiled at her sadly. He should have known.  
  
"Well if you know what I'm thinking, please enlighten me in what has gotten into you.' Severus stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears. He couldn't stand to see her cry.  
  
"Voldemort has my parents." She said choking back the tears. "He said he was going to torture and kill them." Fresh sobs took her over and she dropped her head down again. Severus smoothed her hair back. "I have to go to him." Hermione said after she recovered.  
  
Severus drew back from her. He couldn't believe what she had just said. After he and Dumbledore went to get her from the Malfoy's. She knows what they want to do to her, use her for. Severus shuddered. He wouldn't let it happen. He would bind Hermione to the very spot. Hermione laughed softly, sadly. She reached up and touched Severus' cheek lightly. He leaned into her touch like a cat would.  
  
"You cannot stop me Severus Snape." She said true sadness showing through her eyes. Severus smiled bitterly.  
  
"No, I suppose not." He stood and pulled Hermione up with him. "But I can stop Voldemort from taking from you what is not his."  
  
Severus took Hermione over to his bed telling her to lay down on her stomach. She did as she was told, gripping the blankets on either side of her. She trusted Severus whatever he was going to do, but she couldn't help but be afraid. With deft fingers Severus quickly unlaced the back of Hermione's dress. Her milk white skin was soft and warm under his touch. He smiled when Hermione let out a small sigh of content.  
  
"This will hurt, but afterwards no one will be able to touch you unless you want them to." Severus said pulling his wand from his pocket. Hermione's body stiffened as he started to recite the spell needed. She knew what spell he was casting, and the pain would be unbearable.  
  
*****  
  
Draco and Voldemort stared at each other for long moments. Draco knew better than to say anything, it would get him pain. Why couldn't he have kept his emotions locked in place? He let it show. It was his own bloody fault he was now alone with the Dark Lord. Why did he have to care about Hermione so much now? He should have taken her when he had the chance. He should have listened to his orders.  
  
"Yes, you should have." Voldemort purred, leaning towards the surprised Draco. Voldemort smiled at him wickedly. "I never broke the link between myself, you, and Hermione. I just broke the link between Hermione and yourself. It wouldn't do if Lucius' beatings damaged Hermione." Draco winced at the memory of Lucius' whip striking his already raw flesh, and Hermione's screams that had echoed ion his mind had been far worse than the blows.  
  
"My Lord, is there anyway I can make up for my mistakes?" Draco asked bowing his head. Draco had nothing to fear, for he truly wished to make up for his past mistakes. Voldemort smiled wider.  
  
"Yes young Malfoy there is." Draco looked up in interest. "Hermione will be trying to seek me out. I have called for her, and she will come." Voldemort paused for a moment, his eyes seemed to be searching for something. "She will go the Malfoy Manor. Keep her from your Lucius, and bring her back to me. If you can accomplish this, then my favor in you will be restored."  
  
"Thank you My Lord." Draco said kissing Voldemort's hand. He would not fail, not a second time.  
  
"That is good to know." Voldemort hissed. "Now go." Draco swept from the room, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione winced as Severus finished lacing her dress. Her shoulder would ache for a few hours. Maybe even days, depending on how fast her body would accept the spell's magic. Severus turned her around slowly. His face was grim, set in a stony frown.  
  
"Please Severus, don't look at me like that." Hermione begged and tore her eyes from his.  
  
"How do you want me to look at you then?" He asked gently lifting her chin up. "My love is leaving me to offer her body and her soul to the devil himself."  
  
"No Severus," Hermione said shaking her head, "my soul will remain with you. As will my heart."  
  
Hermione put her hand against Severus' chest. A faint blue light surrounded her hand and then seeped into his body, sending waves of heat through him. She kissed him on each cheek and then captured his lips with her trembling ones. She broke from him reluctantly and walked up the stairs never once looking back, though she heard his angry cries before the door slid shut. Hermione's heart wrenched.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, and then faded to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione reappeared at the gates to Malfoy Manor a bit dizzy from using her elvish trait. Her heart ached to be with Severus, but she had to save her parents. She had only taken a few steps before Draco appeared next to her. He looked her over once, not at all surprised to see her. Draco grabbed hold of her shoulders causing Hermione to gasp in pain. Draco sneered cruelly.  
  
"The Master is waiting." The pair vanished in the shadows. On to meet the Devil, Hermione thought with a lurch of her stomach.  
  
A/N Here's the next chapter. From now on it might take me two to three days to get them up now that I have more HW. 


	17. Death's Touch

Draco and Hermione popped in front of an enormous black castle. Hermione had thought they would be returning to the Riddle House, but it seemed Voldemort was covering his tracks. A squeeze of her arm brought her back to Draco, who was glaring down at her. Hermione smiled sweetly causing Draco's temper to flare further. He tightened his grip on her arm and dragged her towards the castle. The walk was shorter than it looked, much to Hermione's despair. Why did she come back? Hermione shook herself. She came back to save her parents and that was what she was going to do.  
  
Draco stayed silent as they walked through the castle. He wanted to turn around and give Hermione back to Severus where she would be safe. Draco shoved that notion down. He would follow his master's orders. He had been given a second chance, and would not fail because of his feelings for Hermione. Hermione stopped suddenly, jerking Draco back. He stared down at her in annoyance. Hermione just smiled up at him again. How he wanted to hit her when she looked at him like that! And then again he wanted to make that smile remain always.  
  
"You're giving into your emotions Draco." Hermione said softly, blushing slightly. " I must be a bad influence." Draco's expression was still one of mild disinterest.  
  
"Yes, you are." Came Voldemort's cold voice. Hermione looked up at him in fury. She wanted nothing more than to slit his throat for threatening her parents. "And it seems Draco has been just as bad of one on you." Voldemort said sneering. "You may try if you want."  
  
The small dagger that had sliced Hermione's shoulder now appeared in Voldemort's hand. She cringed from the memory that still laid fresh in her mind. He smiled and threw the dagger at her. Hermione turned to the side quickly and caught the blade that was now starting to fly past her. She stared down at the blade in surprise. How on earth was she able to catch that? Draco was just as surprised as her. After all the years he had been training in varieties of fighting forms, he still hadn't been able to accomplish such a task. Voldemort had expected it from the satisfied look upon his face.  
  
"Draco, release her." Voldemort said smiling wider. Draco reluctantly let go of Hermione's arm. "Lets see if Hermione can fulfill the task she craves so much."  
  
Hermione looked at Voldemort. He was only about five yards from her, and unarmed. She gripped the blade tighter in her hand. All she wanted at that moment was to watch his blood spill onto the perfect white marble. To release everyone from the hate and destruction Voldemort had caused. Why was she so blood thirsty? Hermione never wanted to harm anyone before. The blade fell to the floor with a clatter. Voldemort was at Hermione's side in the blink of an eye. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek.  
  
"Couldn't do it?" Voldemort asked tauntingly. "Not even after all that I've done to you." He paused touching her cheek with his cold hands. "All that I will do to you."  
  
*****  
  
Severus held his head in his hands, kneeling on the floor. Why did he let her go? He should have made her stay. Protected her. Together they could have found a way to free her parents without giving into Voldemort's wishes. As Severus started to get ready to go and find her, his chest throbbed with a strange warmth. Severus put his hand where Hermione had just before she left. The warmth grew into an almost burning sensation. He ripped his robes open to find Hermione's handprint on his chest glowing a bright blue.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort had taken Hermione and Draco to what was undoubtedly his bedroom. Once there he told Draco to leave and that he would call him when Voldemort was through, but through with what? Hermione feared that answer the most and tried to think of nothing else but Severus. His love for her, his smell, his touch... Hermione's thoughts were broken by the click of a lock. The necklace that had been around her neck fell to the ground. She looked up at Voldemort, a smile tugging at his thin lips.  
  
"No need for that now that Dumbledore has proved it useless." Voldemort walked around Hermione stopping behind her.  
  
"What have you done to my parents?" Hermione asked, her voice tight with anger. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"The muggles?" He asked pulling her hair over one shoulder. "I have no idea where they are. I simply used their lives to bring you here."  
  
Voldemort ran his fingers across Hermione's neck. She shuddered. She had been too quick to act. She should have checked if her family was safe before charging into Voldemort's grasp. Voldemort chuckled again slipping one arm around her waist.  
  
"Yes, you should have Hermione." He pulled her closer to him. "Then again those muggle emotions you have makes you blind."  
  
Hermione stood stock-still. She could have blasted him away by now, but was worrying more on getting him out of her mind first. While he was talking, to which she heard none of what he said, she was able to build a wall around her mind. The blue wall stood tall, unyielding to the red forces that now tried to enter. Voldemort's arm squeezed her tighter, causing her to whimper in pain.  
  
"Foolish girl." He spat. "Your little tricks will only last for so long, and no one will be coming to save you this time."  
  
Without warning he threw her towards the bed. Hermione landed somewhat safely on the mattress and turned in time to see the small dagger reappear again. Hermione attempted to get up and away from him. Voldemort shoved her back down onto the bed smiling evilly. The small dagger slipped into the material of her dress and sliced through one of the shoulders. Hermione grasped the sleeve before it could fall, but not before her other sleeve was given the same treatment. Hermione shuddered at the thought of his skin against hers. There was a burst of black fire and Voldemort simply laughed at her again.  
  
"Oh Severus! How did you ever mange that?" Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and turned her over. She tried to get to no avail. He ripped the back of her dress open to reveal a small black pattern of Celtic knots in the shape of the trinity sign burned into the back of Hermione's left shoulder. "Well, well. It seems I have my work cut out for me." Voldemort hissed softly, brushing his hand over the tattoo.  
  
A/N It's another short chapter, but I had to put it up. I got a burst of inspiration from my muse this morning and thought it best not to fight it. 


	18. Black Fire

Severus paced back and forth in his room. What had Hermione done to him exactly? The mark on his chest was burning a bright blue now, and there was no spell that would alleviate its glow. The constant warm pulsing had also continued, like the beating of Hermione's own heart. God, how he wanted her with him! Safe, and protected, and nowhere near Voldemort. Why did she have to be so proud?! He could have helped her. Given his life if it would bring her the slightest joy. Severus sat heavily on his bed. Absently he rubbed his temples trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"I have to see Dumbledore." Severus said quietly. There was a soft click of the door. Severus looked up to see Dumbledore approaching him. "Do I need to tell you?" Severus asked feeling more tired then he had in years.  
  
"No Severus." Dumbledore said, a very grave expression on his normally cheerful face. "I already know of Ms. Granger leaving Hogwarts. With the amount of magic she used it could not go unnoticed." Dumbledore ordered a chair next to Severus and sat down.  
  
"I shouldn't have let her go." He said putting his head in his hands once more. Severus normally didn't show his emotions so openly, but Hermione seemed to bring them out. "I should have bond her here."  
  
"She wouldn't have let." Dumbledore said placing a hand on Severus shoulder, and smiling sadly. Dumbledore looked down at Severus' chest that was glowing a little duller now. "What is that?" Dumbledore asked slightly amused. Severus looked down .  
  
"Hermione's hand print." He said smiling grimly. "We sort of switched marks to one another."  
  
"Ahhh, yes. I thought you might perform the Trinity spell." Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't fret Severus. She will come back to you." Dumbledore got up and walked to the door. As he opened it Dumbledore turned back to him. " She has chosen you for life, as is the Elven custom." Then he left without a sound.  
  
*****  
  
Tears streaked down Hermione's face as she held the magic around her so Voldemort could get no closer. When he had touched the tattoo Severus had given her a black burst of energy had thrown him across the room. After the contact between Voldemort and herself had been broken a wall of black fire had constructed itself around her, keeping Voldemort from getting anywhere near her. Unfortunately the magic was pulling its strength from her, and causing her much pain.  
  
Voldemort stalked outside of the wall just waiting for her to weaken enough so that he could walk through it. True, he should have been more careful, but he hadn't expected her body to adjust to the spell so quickly. It normally took three days for it to be affected, and Voldemort was sure she hasn't had it more than a few hours. He smiled as she bit back the pain, tears falling down her face. Only a few moment longer and it would fall.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. She would not let it fall. She had to keep it up. Even though Voldemort would never be able to touch her, not in the way he wished at least. That didn't prevent him from cursing her, or...she shuddered, kiss her. Only when she truly felt threatened did this spell come to life. Hermione looked up to see Voldemort smiling at her. The wall was beginning to fade. The flames were shrinking before her eyes, and then was gone.  
  
"No!" Hermione shrieked before she could stop herself.  
  
She swore beneath her breath. She had just shone Voldemort that she still feared him. Hermione tried to move back as Voldemort advanced on her, but her muscles screamed in protest. Voldemort was next to her within seconds. In a vain attempt Hermione moved to smack him. He caught both her wrists with ease and pinned them above her head. Hermione struggled against him with all the strength she had left, but finally Hermione laid still. Voldemort grinned down at her.  
  
"That's a good girl." He hissed next her ear. One of his hands slid down her side. Hermione felt a sudden wave of panic. A strange fire burned within her and Voldemort pulled back his hand in surprise. He looked her in the eye. Determination was burning fiercely in his red glowing eyes. "You will stop fighting. Sooner or later, and I have the patience to wait."  
  
*****  
  
Severus chest burned once more, as intensely as it had when he wanted to go get Hermione. He put his hand over the mark Hermione had left. He was starting to understand what Dumbledore had meant. The heat began to recede and he poured over the book he had just pulled from the bookshelf. Severus opened it and thumbed through the pages until he found what he was looking for.  
  
The elven race is rather peculiar when it comes to choosing mates. When concerning the males of the species they will find their wanted mate and court her. Normally ending in a ritual where the two will combine magic becoming one. This is known as the Ritual of Joining. The females however are not allowed to choose their destined to be. The parents of the girl would find a suitable suitor and have him begin the Ritual of Joining. There have been such cases known of Elven women finding their mates without the aid of their parents. When they have fond him they undergo a certain ritual of their own. This however has not been recorded by anyone in over two hundred years, though it is believed the females perform much the same ritual as the males. Those that have been chosen are left with the hand print of the female. This links her to the chosen mate, and will glow to the color of the woman's magic. It beats with her heart to let the lover know she is alive and well, and will become warm when she is in need of him. The warmth grows with her need and has been known to relay her thoughts when in dire need. This will forever bind her to him, and is the sign of her utmost love that is unbreakable, by any force.  
  
Severus slammed the book shut. She has to be alright, he told himself fiercely. At least he had the comforting thought that Hermione would always love him in the same way he loved her. Please come back to me Hermione. Because if you don't I'm coming for you.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort claimed Hermione's mouth in a bruising kiss. His hand once again sliding down her side, but now she was too tried to fight him. Her body ached from the amount of magic she had already used, and without a wand to focus it. Hermione whimpered against his mouth as he clamped his hand on her thigh. He squeezed until Hermione cried out. Voldemort pulled away and laughed at her before reclaiming her mouth in another kiss. Hermione could do nothing but cry silently.  
  
  
  
A/N This took a bit longer than I meant to, but at least I got it up right? Oh, and to the reviewer Han, I would to know exactly what you thought that little spell in the previous chapter was going to do? Your comment about getting your mind out of the gutter intrigued me. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. 


	19. Voldemort's Conquest

A/N Do you honestly think I would let Voldemort sleep with Hermione? Am I that evil? Haha! Yes!  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort's hand slid up underneath Hermione's skirt. His cold hand burned against her bare skin. Hermione let out a scream of fear. Suddenly she was free of Voldemort's touch. The force of her scream had thrown him across the room. He sat slumped against the opposite wall holding his head in his hands. Hermione gasped for breath. She shouldn't have used that amount of magic. Not in her weakened state, but she couldn't, wouldn't let Voldemort get that far. It took him several minutes to be able to stand, and in that time Hermione had been able to repair her dress and shake off the protest her stomach was giving her.  
  
"DRACO!" Voldemort snarled. His voice was shrill with anger. Draco burst through the door in an instant. Draco stood at the door stunned. Hermione was extremely pale and her breathing was irregular. Voldemort was also a bit more pale, and holding his head in pain. "Get her out of here before I decide to terminate her life!" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione quickly took her arm and removed her from the  
  
room. As soon as Voldemort could no longer she her Hermione collapsed in Draco's arms. Her brow had a light sheen of sweat, and she was having more difficulty breathing. She grabbed Draco's sleeve as a wave of pain ripped through her body. Draco scooped her up and carried her to the room given him. He put her down on the bed gently as she started to toss and turn in pain. Draco put a hand over her forehead and muttered a few words. Hermione fell into a peaceful, and pain free sleep. Draco frowned at her sleeping form. Whatever she had done it had hurt her as much as Voldemort.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I'll get you back to Severus." He whispered.  
  
Draco brushed his hand across her face, and kissed her softly on the top of her head before leaving the room. He shut the door carefully behind him and went back to Voldemort. Voldemort was still leaning against the wall when Draco returned. Even with the bit of color that was back in his master's face, the pain was still evident. Harsh lines creased his brow and mouth. His hands shook slightly and his breathing was shallow. Voldemort slowly brought his eyes to Draco, a gleam of triumph sparkled there as an insane grin crossed his face.  
  
"I had to put a charm on her Master." Draco said softly.  
  
"She sleeps?" Voldemort asked as he straightened and the aura of his power grew. Draco nodded. "Good. I thought she would exhaust herself to death."  
  
"Didn't you want her dead my Lord?" Draco asked letting his confusion slip into his tone. Voldemort smiled that insane smile again.  
  
"No. I simply wanted the child to believe she had wounded me." Voldemort walked over to Draco. He no longer shook, the evidence of pain was gone, and his breathing was strong and healthy. He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Little Hermione is a powerful woman, but she doesn't know how to control it. So she will continue to exhaust herself until she finally gives in, and then the child of darkness will be brought into this world."  
  
"Lord Voldemort, forgive me, but I do not understand." Draco was barely able to hold back to quiver in his voice. "I though Hermione and I would create the child." Voldemort eyed him coldly.  
  
"Yes, that is what I thought at first, as did Dumbledore." Voldemort took his hand off of Draco's shoulder and sat down in a chair Draco hadn't noticed before. "It seems however Salazar believed in writing riddle prophecy. They can easily be misinterpreted. Hermione is under my control. She gives birth to a child that will be named my heir, and it cannot be my heir unless he is of my blood. At first I merely thought I would have to name an heir and he would take her, but it seems I have that pleasure." Voldemort stared at Draco waiting for a reaction and saw it. Draco winced. He would have betrayed me, Voldemort thought satisfied. "You may go Draco." Draco turned and was almost out the door when Voldemort called to him. "Try and take her back to Hogwarts and you death will be slow and very painful."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Only one page, but I couldn't leave everyone thinking Hermione would give up that easily. Since I'll have all day tomorrow to write I'll try and get more up. 


	20. Vanished

A/N I would just like to apologize now. I'm sorry. This is probably a really lame chapter, but that is what happens when you have writers block. I can't help it! It happens to the best of us! So try to enjoy it and review. I don't even care if it's a flame at this point. Just review please!  
  
  
  
The hand on Severus' chest burned painfully hot. He could feel Hermione's heart beat faster as the pain grew. She was in trouble and he had to sit there and do nothing. Severus slumped into a chair, holding his chest. He closed his eyes against the pain, both from her handprint and the thought of leaving Hermione to Voldemort. As he closed his eyes Severus saw an image. One of Hermione, tears stained her cheeks. Voldemort had his hands on her, and kissing her. Severus' eyes flew open. His own heart began to beat faster with rage. Slowly he closed his eyes again to see Hermione scream and suddenly Voldemort was thrown across the room. Hermione was shaking and took several minutes to get in control of herself. She fixed her clothes, slower than it would have normally taken her. Draco came into the room and took Hermione out, and then....blackness.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort had Hermione brought back to his room. He did not trust Draco to be alone with her. She slept peacefully, an almost serene look on her face. Voldemort cursed himself for actually lusting after the child. He should not give in to such weaknesses. She stirred as if sensing his gaze upon her. Voldemort smiled and sat next to her, cupping her face with his hand. She smiled in her sleep like she had down at the Riddle house. He was tempted to kiss her again when she had no chance of a fight, but held himself back. He was more curious as to what she dreamed about. He muttered a spell and was instantly sent into her dream.  
  
Hermione and Snape hovering above a bed. They fell. Hermione sitting on his chest laughing. Snape looks worried suddenly. She smiles at him and kisses him on the jaw. He smiles as well. Hermione then finds her way to his mouth. They kiss each other hungrily. Snape grips her thighs as she deepens their kiss.  
  
Voldemort pulled himself from the dream. Both amused and irritated at the same time. They had not got very far, because if they had Severus wouldn't have been able to cast the Trinity spell. Voldemort looked back down at Hermione a thought suddenly forming in his mind. Hermione would undoubtedly be unaware of what had happened after she fainted. He could twist this to his advantage. With a word of command Hermione's dress is replaced with a silk nightgown fit for a Queen. Voldemort holds back to urge to remove that as well and leans down to kiss her.  
  
Her lips are as sweet as honey to him. At first Hermione responded to the kiss as though he were Snape. Putting her hand around his neck as he holds her head. Finally realizing it is not Severus her eye fly open. She pulls away and Voldemort lets her go and smiles sardonically.  
  
"Now you choose to pull away? You are quite fickle aren't you?" He asks pulling the comforter over her down a bit. Hermione lets out a small yelp fro the attire she is in and quickly pulls the covers higher. "No need to cover up now dear. I've seen everything you have to offer." Hermione sat up suddenly, and she grasped Voldemort's shoulders.  
  
"Your eyes betray you my Lord." Hermione said mocking him. Voldemort smiled at her.  
  
"Do they now?" He asked taking hold of her chin and kissing her roughly. He felt Hermione's body begin to quake. He released her mouth and looked her over. Her rather curvy figure was all too apparent under the fine silk. He brought his eyes back to hers. "And your body betrays you." He ran his hand across her stomach to her back causing her to shake again. "One dream of Severus and you're willing to feel my touch to get rid of that ache."  
  
"I am not willing to feel anything from you." Hermione hissed softly trying to push him away.  
  
"That may be, but how are you going to stop me?" Voldemort asked encircling her with his other arm. Hermione smiled as if she knew something he didn't.  
  
"Like this." Hermione said before fading from his arms.  
  
Voldemort stared at the empty space before him. Elven magic was a true pain. 


	21. Home Again

A/N Another short chapter. Achwell. I wish to respond to a few of the reviews I got for the last chapter.  
  
Han- Of course Voldemort is into snogging, because regardless of what anyone has told you, babies do not come from storks, and he does want an heir. And what's with the llamams?  
  
Slythrin Godess- I'm glad you liked the last line. I did too, I don't know why I put it there though.  
  
Next few chapters maybe rated R for violence. Not sure of my angle yet, but I'm getting there, honest. Please Review!  
  
Hermione reappeared in front of the door that led to Severus' room. Her head was spinning from escaping Voldemort. She had of course went to her parents first and made Voldemort would not have the chance to use them against her again. That spell alone had been enough to drain most of her strength, but she still had to get back to the safety of Hogwarts. Hermione leaned against the cool stone of the castle and took a few deep breaths before going down the stairs. Hermione walked slowly, making sure she didn't stumble. Finally she made it to the door and opened it quietly.  
  
Inside she found Severus sleeping in one of the chairs. The fire was casting soft shadows across his face which were deepened by the soft glow of the mark she had left on him. Hermione smiled weakly as she went over to Severus and kneeled before him. very gently she put her hand on his chest and removed the blue hand from him. Even in sleep, Severus sighed as her hand moved softly over his bare chest. Hermione rose up on her knees and kissed him on the temple. Severus jumped and caught Hermione by the shoulders. Hermione flinched at first. She hadn't been expecting him to have such quick reflexes. Severus smiled when he realized it was actually Hermione in front of him and not a dream. He pulled her to him, in an almost crushing embrace like when he had taken her from Malfoy.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again!" He said into her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Severus pulled back from Hermione a bit, looked her in the eyes as if trying to glue her to the spot. Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Severus, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered in a weak voice. Severus looked at her skeptically. Hermione quickly covered his frown with her lips and pulled back again. "I promise."  
  
Severus seemed satisfied with that a stood, taking Hermione with him. Hermione faltered and Severus scooped her up in her arms.  
  
"Enough talk. You need to rest." Before he could get her to the bed Hermione had already fallen asleep. Severus put her down on the bed gently and covered her with the blankets. He sat down on the bed and watched her sleep for the longest time, vowing that he would never let her out of his sight again.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort paced in the middle of his Death Eaters. A shudder of fear ran through the circle. None wished to be at the other end of their Master's wrath, which was far worse than any of them had seen before. Lord Voldemort had not even been this upset when Harry Potter had escaped. At random he would stop and put someone under the Cruciatus curse. Voldemort stopped pacing. The Death Eaters feared the worst.  
  
"I have had enough of this game." Voldemort hissed softly. " We will prepare to act Hogwarts." Murmurs began to fly around the circle. A shot of red lightning flew into the air. "SILENCE!" Immediately the noise died. "You have one week to prepare. No leave." A dozen pops sounded in the air at once, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts of attack.  
  
" Foolish girl." He muttered. " I would have actually spared Severus, he was an asset at one time. He could have come back to me. Served us both if she had just given herself to me. But now I will rip his beating heart from his chest before her very eyes." Voldemort clenched his fist and smiled. "A half banshee is much more susceptible to the lure of dark magic." 


	22. Turning Sides

A/N It took me a really long time to come up with this and it's still really short. Sorry, but I've been working on my novel and just haven't had many ideas for this fic, but now I got the wheels turning so expect more soon. And hopefully the chapters will be longer. If anyone has suggestions I'm open to them.  
  
Hermione stretched her arms high above her head, relishing in the new energy that ran through her veins. She took a deep breath and smiled at Severus' sleeping form next to her. A frown creased his lips when Hermione pushed back a strand of hair from his face. With lightening quick reflexes Severus caught her wrist, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise. He smiled before opening his eyes slowly.  
  
"It's about time you got up." He said releasing her hand. Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Why? How long have I been asleep?" She asked coyly. Severus smiled again and sat up.  
  
"About three days." Hermione eyes widened.  
  
"Three days?!" Hermione gasped. Severus got up and disappeared from her sight for a moment. Moments later he came back and tossed a pile of material towards her. Hermione caught it falling back to the bed and laughed as Severus came to sit next to her. Gently he pulled the dress from her face which was flushed from laughter. Severus smiled at her and tapped the side of her leg.  
  
"Get dressed." He said firmly and then smiled again. "I have something to show you." Severus said in a lighter tone. Hermione giggled again and ran to her room to change.  
  
Hermione came back out in a Victorian corset dress that suited her curves nicely. She was adding a few more bobby pins to the mound of braids on her head as she came out the door. Severus stood and walked over to her taking the pin from her hand and gently sliding it into place. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I hate those blasted pins." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. "They're to keen to put up a fight." Severus chuckled into her hair. Hermione raised her head to look him in the eyes. "So where are we going?" She asked, her curiosity getting to better of her.  
  
"Home." Severus said simply pulling her from the room.  
  
*****  
  
After a few minutes of arguing over the fact that Severus was going to apparate them to where they needed to go, for Hermione had no desire to have that awful dizzy spell again, they decided that it was by far the quickest way and Hermione gave in. A short pop later they were at Severus' house, though that was a large understatement. His home was nearly the size of Hogwarts and a little bigger than Malfoy Manor. Unlike the black stone Hermione had expected to see, this castle was a glittering blue. As though it were made of some type of crystal. Not at all what she had imaged. It was almost...welcoming. Hermione looked up at the screech of a pure white falcon in the air.  
  
Instead of going in to the castle, Severus lead her around the back into an enormous garden. The landscape was breathtakingly beautiful. Three waterfalls clung to a high rising cliff that fell into a stream that wound around the garden. White marble benches were scattered in between weeping willows and bushes of exotic flowers. Severus smiled at the look of awe on Hermione's face.  
  
"My mother always loved to be outside." He said softly taking her to one of the benches near the waterfalls.  
  
"This is amazing." Hermione breathed, watching two butterflies fly passed her.  
  
"Hermione I..." Severus stopped. He didn't know quite how to do this. She turned her face towards him and smiled. She carefully laced her fingers through his on top of his lap.  
  
"What is it Severus?" She asked, only a little worried at the look of uncertainty etched across his features.  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Severus said in a rush.  
  
Hermione moved her head back in surprise. She hadn't thought that he would ask her. Not so soon that is. Severus dropped his gaze from hers waiting for her refusal. The look of defeat that crossed his face made her heart wrench. How could he think she would saw no? Hermione tightened her grip on his hand and brought his chin up with her other so that he could see the love in her eyes. Hermione brushed her lips over his in a reassuring manner. It was very chaste compared to the other kisses they had shared, but that was all he needed. Severus quickly claimed her mouth and held her tightly as if he were to let go she would disappear. He broke away a while after so they might catch their breath.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked with a crooked smile. Hermione kissed him again.  
  
"Yes." She whispered as the falcon above screeched again.  
  
*****  
  
Draco paced like Voldemort had done before them earlier. What was he going to do? If he betrayed the Dark Lord he would surely die, but could he let him destroy Hermione like that? Draco stopped and raked a shaking hand through his hair. Lucius had been waiting, and watching Severus. Finally they had something useful to use. Severus and Hermione were to be married, and in a week no less. That would put their wedding on the day Voldemort wished to attack. Then again Voldemort probably planned it that way.  
  
To insure Hermione wouldn't be soiled and to create the most pain possible. Voldemort wanted to wait until the vows were exchanged and they were married before he would attack. So that Hermione would never have the chance to have the happiness she wanted so badly.  
  
Draco began to pace again. It's true he had always hated Hermione, but that was in part to guard his real feelings. He had wanted to see her suffer if she wasn't with him, but now...Now he thought she deserved this. To have a life with Snape, if it would make her smile. He wouldn't be able to stand to see her go through the pain Voldemort caused over and over again. He was going to make sure Hermione could be happy.  
  
Even if it meant his death. 


	23. Tainted Snow

A/N I await the verbal abuse. I took far too long to put this up, and I apologize. I can't stand it when authors make readers wait, and now I'm doing it! Like I said, I'm waiting for verbal abuse, throw whatever you want at me *sniff* I can handle it.  
  
  
  
Hermione lay awake that night thinking. She was incredibly happy that Severus wanted to marry her, but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit afraid. She wasn't entirely ready to be a wife yet. She did love Severus with all her heart, but she wasn't sure if she could do what was expected of her.  
  
Hermione turned in Severus' arms to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, with the lines of tension erased with slumber. She smiled to herself at the thought of her evil Potion's Master becoming her beloved husband. He had not asked anything of her tonight except to lay with him. She felt safer here in his arms, but soon she would have to do more than sleep in his bed. Hermione carefully dislodged his arm from around her waist and walked to the window. The cool summer's breeze floated carelessly across the garden to the open window where it caressed Hermione's face and hair.  
  
Hermione shuddered at how the cool breeze felt so much like hands softly touching her skin. The memory of Voldemort upon her resurfaced, and made Hermione shake even more vionlently. The thought of a man's touch was frightening to Hermione now. Severus of course was very gentle with her, but what if she refused him? Would he take her like Voldemort had tried? Hermione shook her head banishing that last thought. Severus would never hurt her.  
  
"Hermione?" She turned slowly to see Severus standing a few feet from her. He had apparently thought better of sneaking up on her. Last time he nearly drowned in a gigantic wave. Worry creased his brow as she turned back to the window.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Did you have another vision?" He took a few steps closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted a quick kiss on the top of her head, before cushioning his chin on her shoulder. Hermione crossed her arms over his and sighed.  
  
"I didn't have a vision." She answered while watching the flight of a white falcon that had suddenly appeared. "I was just…thinking." Severus smiled at this.  
  
"What of?" He asked. His low voice rumbled down her shoulder, and she could feel it through his chest against her back.  
  
"Nothing important." Heriome lied, hoping her voice didn't give her away. Unfortunately a small tremble had escaped.  
  
"I suggest you tell me the truth Miss Granger." Severus said in his best snerring voice possible, which reminded Hermione of being back in the dungeons for a Potion lesson. She sighed again and turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. That was a mistake. As soon as she looked into his black pools Hermione instantly regretted that thoughts that had run through her mind earlier. Within his eyes she could only see the deepest of loves.  
  
"I'm so sorry Severus!" She choked out before resting her head against his chest. Hermione felt like crying for doubting him, but knew better than to show tears right now. That would only make him worry more. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair.  
  
"Whatever for?" Severus whispered, kissing her head again. She pulled away and stood next to the window. Her arms wrapped around her middle as though she were a small child.  
  
"Nothing. Just nevermind." Hermione said quietly. She kept her gaze on the floor, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.  
  
"You are making no sense Hermione." Severus stated taking a step closer to her, but she backed away, avoiding his touch. Severus scowled at her in confusion. "Hermione, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Can…can we please just go back to bed?" Hermione's tone was pleading, though Severus wouldn't relent this time.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't talk to me I will force it out of you." Severus smiled when her shoulder slumped in defeat. He took her gently by the hand and led her back to the bed where they sat down. Hermione took a deep breath, and then let out a nervous giggle. How on earth was she supposed to tell him this?  
  
"It's nothing really. Well, maybe to you it is." Hermione looked to her hands, which were kneading the black silk of her nightgown. "I was just thinking…"  
  
"Yes, you said that. Can I have the topic please?" He asked covering her hands with one of his own.  
  
"I don't…I don't know if I…" Hermione stopped, trying to think of a delicate way to put this, but found none. So she decided to just blurt it out. "Ijustdon'tknowifI'mreadytohavesexwithyou."  
  
Severus blinked a few times, obviously taken aback. This was the last thing he had thought she would worry about. What with the way Voldemort had…Understanding dawned on his face as she reluctantly looked back up. Hermione almost looked frightened of him. Severus smiled to put her at ease and she relaxed a little.  
  
"Not every man takes a woman like that." He said softly. "I would never make you do something against your will"  
  
"I know Severus. It's just that it scares me." Hermione frowned, trying to think of a better way to put this.  
  
"What about it scares you?" Severus asked in a low whisper that sent chills down Hermione's spine. Hermione shook her head slowly.  
  
"I don't know." She said truthfully. Severus took his hand off of hers and placed it gently around the back of her neck. Hermione gasped at the softness of his touch. She looked slowly into his eyes, which shined with a light Hermione had never seen before.  
  
"Severus, I…"  
  
"Tell when to stop, and I will." He said kissing the edge of her jaw. "I want to know what scares you, so that I can help you Hermione. I won't go any further than you tell me to. Agreed?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head in consent, relishing the feel of his warms hands that traveled down her arm and around to the middle of her back. He applied a small amount of pressure, which made Hermione gasp again.  
  
"Severus…" She whispered as his mouth left a warm trail of kisses down her neck. They fell softly to the bed. As their hands roamed over each others bodies' the falcon shriek out in alarm. 


	24. Bound By Love

A/N Oh look! I can write a long chapter. Simply amazing if you ask me. Anyway, I will try to make it a happy ending, and yes the end is within sight. Now, onto this sequel business. I will agree to write a sequel if…that is if, I get at least 25 reviews asking for one. That will give me enough time to come up with a decent plot. And yes I did change the rating, basically to cover my arse. I'd rather be safe than sorry.  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy burst through the doors of Voldemort's rooms to find his Lord looking over a old and battered book. Voldemort looked up from the yellowing pages, giving Lucius a calculating look. He apparently was trying to think if it was better to punish him now, or what to see what he had to say first. Lucius of all people should know the consequences of acting before thinking.  
  
Lucius dropped down on his knees. His breath was coming in short gasps and beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. He lowered his gaze from Voldemort, trying to brace himself against the pain that would surely come from his report.  
  
"My Lord..." Lucius wheezed. "She has been...tainted by Snape."  
  
Lucius began to tremble from fear of what may happen to him now. The prophecy had been compromised because of his negligence and his son's stupidity. Instead of the blow he awaited, a hollow laugh met his ears. Lucius looked up questioningly. Voldemort was indeed laughing, but why?  
  
"My Lord?" Lucius asked, unsure of what to do.  
  
"So she has overcome her fear then?" Voldemort eyed him with an unknown look. "She has finally crossed that final bond." He said a bit more quietly to himself. "This is absolutely perfect!" Voldemort began to laugh again, and put the book he had been reading aside. Lucius looked at his master in bewilderment.  
  
"I do not understand my Lord." Voldemort stopped laughing again, and looked down upon Lucius as though he were lowlier than a muggle.  
  
"You wouldn't, would you Lucius." Voldemort stood, causing Lucius to stumble back on his knees. "You think everything has been undone. You think that my plans have been all for not, but you are wrong Lucius. This...incident, only makes the prophecy even more true. The events are in place and I will be victorious!"  
  
*****  
  
Hermione again lay awake in Severus' arms, but this time he was awake as well. Hermione smiled against his bare chest remembering what they had just done. She couldn't for the life her believe she had been so afraid of this. The warm paths Severus' hands had made over her bare skin still lingered, and she blushed at the thought of where his hands had gone. Hermione smiled even broader, thinking of how her own hands had not been stationary.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Severus asked in a sleepy tone. His voice rumbled through his chest, making Hermione laugh at the feeling on her cheek. She propped herself on her elbows. Her brown hair falling in disheveled curls around her face. Severus had to keep his control, and not take her again from that innocent, albeit knowing look she was giving him.  
  
"You know very well what I'm smiling about." She said poking him lightly in the chest. Severus smiled crookedly at her before pulling her face down to his and kissing her more roughly than he had intended to, but she returned in eagerly. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he broke the heated kiss. She looked rather sulkily when he laid back down, and bit her lip in disappointment.  
  
"Will you not do that!" Severus bellowed shocking a squeak from Hermione. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" He asked as she bit her lip again. Apparently it was an act of nervousness, or she knew exactly what she was doing. She released it slowly and then ran her hand down his chest lightly, getting a short gasp from him in return.  
  
"No. Why don't you show me?" She said coyly. Severus growled at her before flipping her onto her back and kissing her fiercely again.  
  
That night they were none too gentle.  
  
*****  
  
Severus and Hermione eyed each other from the corners of their eyes as they sat at the small table that had been put in place of the house tables. Only the staff and a very select few students stayed for summer. Mainly Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, though neither were students any longer. When they had arrived back at Hogwarts Dumbledore had greeted them with the good news that Hermione was to become Professor McGonagall's assistance. Even though Potions was by far Hermione's favorite subject, Dumbledore believed that Severus and herself would not be able to control themselves any longer. In a way he was quite correct. Ever since their first time they hadn't been able to keep their hands from lingering over the other.  
  
Hermione smiled as she felt a gentle pressure over her knee. Hermione dropped her fork with a loud clatter as Severus' hand traveled further up her leg. Harry looked up from talking with Flitwick to give her a very disgusted looked when he saw the blush creeping across her cheeks. He looked over at Severus, who seemed calm and in control. He eyed Harry with a cold look. Harry shrugged and turned back to the tiny Professor that had continued to talk without notice of Harry's wavered attention.  
  
Dumbledore entered the hall a bit late today. As he walked pass Hermione and Severus however he stopped a put a hand on Severus' shoulder. Severus looked up slowly, his hand never leaving Hermione's thigh. How on earth can he keep a straight face? Hermione thought wildly as she herself tried to keep from gasping at the waves of heat that went through her body. Dumbledore saw the blush that had spread over her cheeks and smiled kindly.  
  
"Severus, if you would be so kind as to continue that after the wedding. I'm sure Hermione is having a hard enough time concentrating on anything else, without you provoking her." Hermione blushed an even deeper red. She hated how he always seemed to know everything, and why did he have to know that?!  
  
Even after Dumbledore had sat down, Severus still had not let go. In fact he had continued to torture her with calculated movements that caused her to shiver every now and again. Finally unable to think of anything else Hermione grabbed his hand and held it still. She turned very casually in her chair and scowled at him. Severus only smiled and finally removed his hand. She had to keep a clear head. Only three more hours and then everyone would be there for their wedding.  
  
*****  
  
Three hours later Hermione stood in the middle of a large room with her Mother, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. They kept rushing around fixing little things on Hermione. At least that was what had been happing for at least an hour now. She hadn't even had a chance to look in the mirror yet. Her Mother and Mrs. Weasley had helped her into her dress. Ginny had fixed her hair into a mass of curls on the top of her head, with a small diamond crown in the middle, and now her Mom was finishing her make up. Mrs. Weasley and her Mum started to sniff and dab their eyes with handkerchiefs.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You looked wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed pulling her to the five mirrors in the corner of the room. Hermione covered her mouth in astonishment. She had never believed she could look like this before. It looked like she belonged in a fairytale. She was living a fairytale wasn't she? A pretty young maiden finds a tall, dark and handsome man, only to be taken away by the evil wizard, but saved by true love in the end.  
  
"This will just knock Snape's socks off...and maybe a few other things." Ginny grinned devilishly when Hermione turned to scowl at her.  
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from behind. "You shouldn't say such things." Her face suddenly changed to look that resembled her daughter's. "Besides, I'm sure Hermione will want to help Severus with his clothing."  
  
"Molly!" Now, Hermione's mother was in on this. "You know very well Hermione will be the one out of her clothes first."  
  
"MUM!" Hermione shouted in horror. She could handle taunts from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, but her own mum? That was just too much. Her mother gave her a rather stern look.  
  
"Oh, don't you think I don't know about those kind of things. How do you like you were born?" Her mother looked to the enchanted clock on the wall. "Oh, my goodness! We need to get you down to the grounds!"  
  
There was a many scurrying of feet as the three women rushed around Hermione and in the wake of their confusion almost forgot the bride.  
  
*****  
  
Down by the lake the staff and the rest of the guest sat in their respected places. A wizard's wedding was not entirely different from a muggle wedding with a few slight differences. The guests for one, sat in a circle around the couple to represent the eternal bound they were to enter. Everything else was mostly rituals from the past. Exchanging vows and rings, a silken cord binding their hands, and of course the kiss.  
  
Severus brushed a small blossom from the arm of his dress robes. A simple gesture to anyone else, but a nervous one from him. It was quite difficult for him to stand down here while Hermione was up in one of those infernal towers. Dumbledore walked over to him, a sunny smile planted across his aging lips. Minerva McGonagall seemed to be traveling in his wake, the silver box containing the rings and cord in hand. Dumbledore and Minerva stood on each side of Severus beneath the golden arch.  
  
"Severus, something of the most importance has come to my attention." Albus said, with his smile in place, thought his tone told Severus there was something gravely wrong. Just as Dumbledore was going to continue Draco Malfoy walked down from the castle and took a seat among the staff. Severus looked quickly to Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy came to me while Hermione and yourself were indisposed of. He believes there may be an attack after the wedding." Severus nodded. "As long as the circle remains unbroken, then everyone here is safe." Dumbledore said more quietly before walking over to meet Remus and Sirius. They talked quickly so that Dumbledore could return to Severus, for the ceremony was to begin any moment now.  
  
A harpist began to play 'The Scent of Heather' and Severus had to use all of his willpower to not turn and watch Hermione walk down to him. When he could finally feel the heat from her body he turned to look at her. She smiled at him making him smile in return, though right now he could care less about the wedding and want to just be alone with her again. They both seemed to pay little attention to whatever Minerva was saying, and kept their eyes locked on one another. Unfortunately they had to be shaken from their reverie in order to exchange vows. Severus began, first by taking the silver and emerald ring from Minerva.  
  
"Hermione, you came to me at a time when I was lost. You are my light, and I shall forever shelter you from the rest of the darkness within our world." He gently put the ring around her finger and then looked her in the eyes.  
  
She looked as if she were about to cry. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears back. That could wait for later. Hermione in turn took the silver and ruby ring from Minerva. Hermione held his hand in her own small, soft hand, gazing lovingly into his eyes.  
  
"Through my life I thought I would never find love. It was always a constant dream, but never reality. Then you came into my life and helped me live the dream. You gave me the love I so desperately needed. So to you, I give y heart, my body, and every breath of my soul." Hermione slipped his ring over his finger and smiled when she heard many of the woman sniff at her declaration.  
  
"Severus, if you would please take Hermione's hand in yours." Minerva said taking the silken cord from the box. Hermione and Severus held each other's hand, their rings glinting in the sunlight. She wrapped the cord around their wrists.. "By the Great Goddess, and all her glory I bind these to people by their love." She tied a small bow over the tops of their hands, and shouted. "So mote it be!"  
  
The cord dissolved in to their hands and then giant sparks of gold and silver shot through the air causing those who were there to shout and cheer. Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione, sending more sparks of green and red to be mixed with the gold and silver. The shouts grew louder and louder, until they became screams of horror. Hermione and Severus broke apart in time to see a bubble of gold be cast around the circle of people there. All of the wizards assembled drew their wands as the Death Eaters approached the golden bubble.  
  
The Death Eaters enclosed their circle within a circle, yet they did not try to break the protection spell. It was if they were waiting for something. The ranks suddenly parted to allow Voldemort in.  
  
"TOM!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes filled with a power Hermione had never seen before. The air around her former Headmaster crackled with the power he possessed. Voldemort shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Albus, how good to see you." Voldemort touch the tip of his wand to the bubble, which hissed in protest. "Quite clever this. It seems a little bird must have given us away." Voldemort looked through the people until he found Draco standing by Harry, Severus, and Hermione. "A little stool pigeon."  
  
He tapped his own dark mark sending a bolt of dark energy to Draco. Draco clasped on the ground struggling to breathe. Hermione knelt down beside him, chanting something beneath her breath. Voldemort watched with interest as a blue cloud surrounded Draco and Hermione. As soon as they were engulf the connection he had with Draco was severed. Voldemort smiled when the cloud finally left and the girl was panting in exhaustion.  
  
"You should not have done that." Draco whispered to her. Hermione smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you. After all, you saved me more than once, so now my debt is paid." She said hitting him lightly in the shoulder. Harry and Severus helped her up from the ground, but she brushed them away and began to walk to the edge of the bubble.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco, Harry, and Severus shouted in unison.  
  
"What I should have done when I found out I could." She shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"Is she speaking in riddles now?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
He shook his head, worry filling his eyes. She wasn't strong enough to do that yet. She can't risk herself now, not when... Severus shook his head and ran after her. He could at least give her the extra magic she would need. Hermione stopped in front of where Voldemort was standing.  
  
"You want Voldemort?" Hermione asked eyeing him with scorn. Voldemort merely smiled. Hermione mirrored his smile before she reached through the bubble and took hold of the front of his robes. The bubble sparked and cracked against her skin, but it did not burn. Her smile grew wider at the fraction of surprise that flashed across Voldemort's face. She yanked once hard, and he fell through and inside. He was alone, with his Death Eaters on the other side. The men outside the bubble began to walk around murmuring to themselves.  
  
"My, history does repeat itself." Hermione cooed. "Now, where have I heard of this before? Oh, yes, Harry entrapped you before and you were defenseless without them."  
  
She nodded in the direction of the men circling, but Voldemort did and said nothing. He was unable to. Hermione was slowly trapping him within himself. He would be able to hear and see everything, but not act. His prison would be his mind. Severus' hands fell onto her shoulders, and Hermione was relieved to feel an extra boost of power. She had started to lose her concentration, but with Severus there she could finish what she had started. Voldemort's body gave a violent jerk, and she knew her task had been completed. Hermione let go of him and he slowly fell to the ground, motionless. The Death Eaters suddenly began to leave in horror at their Master's down fall. Hermione fell backwards into Severus' arms as Dumbledore released to golden bubble and the aurors and the other wizards there started to round up the men who were fleeing. Harry and Dumbledore took Voldemort's shell of a body away as Severus scooped Hermione up.  
  
"Some wedding." She smiled sleepily. Severus smiled back at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Perhaps we should go home." He whispered. The chaos around them had lessened and they were no longer needed. Severus apparated them back to his home. Their home.  
  
When they arrived Severus took her to their bedroom where he made sure Hermione was comfortable and warm. She made to protest, but he silenced her with a quick kiss.  
  
"You need your rest. " He said gently. " You have to stay strong for her you know." Hermione looked confused, but was too tried to ask what on earth he was talking about. Severus laid there for a few moments until Hermione had fallen asleep. "Goodnight Hermione. " He said kissing her again. "I'll explain everything tomorrow, and then we can start on looking for a name." 


	25. The Beginning Of The End

Severus had been sitting in the same chair for eight days. Hermione still lay sleeping, not stirring in the slightest. He would often check to make sure she was still breathing and may even lay next to her, but most of the time Severus sat or paced. Dark circles were beneath his eyes for he wouldn't sleep. He had tried, but it was to no avail.  
  
Severus had things to do, he needed to watch over Hermione, and people seemed to stop by every day now. He was actually grateful for some of the company. Being alone and dwelling in ones thoughts could be...unwanted in such circumstances.  
  
Severus sighed, got up from the chair and went to sit on the windowsill. Dumbledore had been the first to visit along with Harry. They brought welcomed news if not entirely cheerful. Voldemort showed no signs of being aware of anything really. There was a special wing added to Saint Mongo's where only aurors were allowed. No one was to enter except aurors and a few select people. Voldemort was guarded around the clock by no less than three aurors, if ever Voldemort was able to break out of his shell- like existence. His wand had been broken and burned, but he was not to be executed. Fudge believes he can do no harm, so he could remain living.  
  
Minerva and several other members of the staff had come by as well to look in on Hermione's health. Unfortunately there is no change in her condition. She stays sleeping, which worries Severus to no end. She can't possibly go on like this, especially in her condition. Or was Hermione even pregnant? Severus brought his hand across his face, letting it rest over his mouth. Things are never what they seem.  
  
"She's still asleep?" Severus' head whipped around to find the owner of the voice. Hovering a few feet from Hermione was a shimmering blue image of Duvessa. She was lightly caressing her daughter's hair, a thin light of blue passing over deep chocolate brown curls.  
  
"I would ask how, but I am far too tired to hear the explanation." Severus said while carefully getting down from the windowsill. The image of Duvessa turned form her child to face him. She had a faint smile playing across her lips. "Why do you look so damn happy?" He grumbled. Duvessa's smile widened.  
  
"No reason at all, my son." She answered all to sweetly. Severus shivered at being referred to as her...son. "You worry to much Severus. Hermione will be awake by tonight. She simply needed time to...recharge, I guess would be the best way to put it." Duvessa sat down by Hermione and gestured for Severus to join her. When he was sitting down as well she put her shimmering hand over his. He was shocked that it was warm, unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts. "I must thank you Severus. If you had not been so quick witted, Hermione may have been lost to us."  
  
Severus turned his head to watch his sleeping wife. A life without her would be desolate. He wasn't even sure how he had known that she would need him. It was like a small voice, that was not his own had spoke to him. When he had touched Hermione he had actually been able to feel his magic leave him. Like water running through him into her, but something had been given to him at the same time. What was it?  
  
"Duvessa, there is something I must ask..." Duvessa held her hand, already aware of what he was thinking.  
  
"She had to give you something in return. Elves are fickle that way." Duvessa said with a light chuckle. Severus only looked more confused. "Shall I elaborate then?"  
  
Severus nodded curtly. "Well, let me see. You gave Hermione a little of your magic for a while, right?" Severus nodded again. "Elves believe that when given something they must repay the debt. She probably didn't even realize she had done it."  
  
"Yes, but what exactly did she do? I saw Hermione with a child in her arms." Severus said impatiently. Duvessa smiled again, her eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"She gave you a vision dear Severus." She spoke more softly as her form began to disappear.  
  
"So it's true then?" Severus demanded standing up, and letting his excitement show. " I hadn't been sure at first, but it is going to happen?" He asked a little more urgently.  
  
"Of course it will." Nothing was left of Duvessa, but her voice floating on the cool breeze. "I'll be back in time to she my granddaughter's birth."  
  
  
  
A/N Well, that's the end. I know it doesn't' really do much, but uh…I was sort of hoping to leave some of my better ideas for the sequel. Yeah, I'm writing a sequel, even though I didn't get the 25 reviews. I got about 11 or 12 asking for the sequel. Thank you to everyone that responded so quickly. I just don't want to wait for the rest.  
  
Expect to see the sequel up within a week or two, don't have a title yet, but it will most likely be Latin or French. I'll try and fill in the gaps I left in Oraculum. I know there were some unanswered questions.  
  
BTW, if you have questions e-mail me and I'll make a note to either answer you e-mail or have it answered in the story at some point. Thanks to all the people who took time from their lives to read this. I hope you will be able to enjoy the sequel as much as this one. 


End file.
